Starting Over
by Anaika Skywalker
Summary: Compete: Harm makes a decision about his career with the help of the Admiral. This is a 'what could have been' if Harm had decided he didn't want to return to JAG. Not a HarmMac story.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** **_Starting Over_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Summery:** Harm makes a decision about his career with the help of the Admiral. This is a 'what could have been' if Harm had decided he didn't want to return to JAG.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** We haven't seen season nine in Australia, in fact we've only gotten so much of season eight. So what I know of season nine is what I've read on the CBS and the Paramount JAG sites. And this is just a little A/U on what could have happened. Nothing like putting a different spin on things.****

Starting Over 

****

Chapter One: **_Moving On_**

Harm hung his uniform up and gave it the once over; everything was in its place and ready for him to put on and walk back into JAG. _So why did he feel like running in the opposite direction_?_ Because he didn't belong there anymore, the Navy was where he wanted to be, but ever since the Admiral had offered him his job back he felt like he really didn't want to be at JAG._

He heard the knock on the door; leaving his bedroom he went to answer it. Opening the door he found the Admiral outside. "Good evening sir."

"Commander, can I come in?"

"Yes sir,"

AJ Chegwidden crossed the thrush hold, his cover tucked under his arm. The folder he was carrying was becoming uncomfortable in his hands. This wasn't going to be easy but it was the right thing to do.

Harm shut the door. Can I get you anything sir?"

"No thank you. Sit down Commander, I have a proposal for you."

Curious Harm did so and the Admiral sat near by putting his cover on the coffee table. The folder he gave to the younger officer.

"What is this sir?"

"The paper work required to changed your designator and transfer out of JAG," AJ informed bluntly. "Completed and signed."

Harm was surprised. "How did you know sir?"

"We've been through a lot Harm, though I don't condone what you did, I do understand why. I also know you won't be happy back at JAG," the Admiral told him. "So I called in a few favors, the USS _Ticonderoga _needs a _Cag_ and you're it. You're to report to her in forty-eight hours. Your orders are included in the folder."

"_Ticonderoga_?"

"She's just been commissioned, I thought it appropriate to have a Rabb serve aboard her," AJ declared. "The _Tyco Tigers_ are a squadron of young men and women who need a strong commanding officer, you Commander."

"Thank you sir." Harm said stunned.

"I'd like you to come by JAG in the morning and say goodbye, I know everyone would like to see you."

"I'm not sure sir."

"Son, they need to know you're alright."

Nodding Harm reluctantly agreed. "Yes sir."

AJ smiled sadly, Rabb had always been a fine officer. Losing him had been hard, but now he was losing him for good. "I'll see you tomorrow, son."

"Yes sir."

Seeing the younger man was still shocked by his announcement, AJ let himself out.

Harm went through the paper work the Admiral had given him, included was information on the squadron, who they were, a little about them. Leaving it on the coffee table when he was finished he returned to his bedroom and changed insignias on his uniforms. He sorted out a few things before he was finished, checking the time when he had; he put a call through to his mother in La Jolla. 

She was happy to here from him. "_How are you sweetheart_?"

"I'm fine mom, I just received my orders."

His mother knew what was coming. "_You're not going back to JAG, are you_?"

"No. I'm reporting aboard the USS _Ticonderoga_ as _Cag_ in forty-eight hours."

"_Oh Harm_."

"I'll be fine mom."

"_Are you sure about this, Harm_?" Frank asked him, his mother had obviously put him on speaker. 

"Yes. In a way I'm relieved. I didn't want to return to JAG."

"_Why_?" his mother asked him.

"I just feel I don't belong there any more Mom, I've changed. They've changed. I need to do this."

"_As long as your sure, Harm_."

"I am Mom."

"_Be careful_."

"I will Mom, I love you."

"_I love you too, sweetheart_."

He squeezed his eyes closed, and after a moment reopened them. He had to say this now while he felt he could, it was time. "Frank. Thank you."

"_For what Harm_?"

"For being there, even when I was being difficult. For being a father to me, even when I didn't want you to be."

"_I wouldn't have been anywhere else Harm. I love you son_."

"I love you too…Dad."

A heavy silence fell over them. Finally Frank spoke again his voice thick with emotion. "_Make sure you keep in touch son_."

"I will. By Mom, Dad."

"_Bye Harm_," both bided.

He hung up, feeling a weight had lifted off his shoulders. Grabbing his coat he left his apartment and drove to the Vietnam Memorial Wall, finding his fathers name. He touched the letters that made up the name. Keeping his voice low he spoke to his father. "I'm shipping out Dad, aboard the USS _Ticonderoga_, as _Cag_. The Admiral arranged it; he understands I need to be away from JAG. I don't belong there any more," he paused. "I've changed Dad, I hope for the best. I know you'd understand, the past five months haven't been easy and I need this. I need to start over. I wanted to talk to you about Frank, I know you would like him and would have wanted me to give him a chance to be a father to me. I guess I was too damn stubborn, but not any more." He paused again, hugging into his flight jacket. "I love you Dad, I'll make it back after this tour is over and tell you all about it. It seems funny me saying I'm serving aboard the _Ticonderoga_, Dad. I know she's not the same ship, but in a way I feel its fate another Rabb is serving on her. I have to go now Dad, I'll see you when I get home."

Turning Harm walked away from the wall, driving home to start packing.

Morning came faster than he expected, in uniform once more, but wearing a line officers star insignia. Commander Harmon Rabb Junior walked into JAG ops.

Bud was the first to notice him. "Commander," the Lieutenant hurried as fast as he could with only one good leg. "Welcome back sir," he shook Harm's hand; in doing so he noticed the star. Confused. "You're not coming back, are you sir?"

"No Bud, I'm the new _Cag_ aboard the USS _Ticonderoga_."

"Congratulations sir," Bud said trying to be happy.

Sturgis and Mac came into ops and saw Harm, the Commander hurried over to his friend, smiling. "Nice to have you back, Harm," he said cheerfully.

"I'm just here to say goodbye," Harm told him. "I'm reporting aboard the _Ticonderoga_ in the morning." He saw the shock in Mac's eyes and the hurt, both she quickly covered up. He didn't feel guilty about this decision; it was time they moved on. Mac had made it plan and clear they couldn't have a relationship, so it was time and there would be no turning back.

"You're going back to flying?" Sturgis asked him.

"I'm the _Cag_." Harm informed. "So I'll be doing some flying, yes."

"I wish you luck than Harm."

"Thanks Sturgis."

Coates and Tiner joined the group, as did a number of JAG staff, all hearing the news and wishing him well. All of them shocked by his decision not to return.

Admiral Chegwidden joined them. "Good to see you Commander come into my office."

"Yes sir." He followed him into the large office.

AJ gestured for him to sit down and when he had he sat across from him. "They're shocked by your announcement."

"I realize that sir, but this is something I need to do." Harm said sincerely.

"I know son, and they will come to except it as time passes."

"Yes sir."

"If you ever need anything Harm, give me a call."

"I will sir."

AJ shook his hand after they stood. "Good luck Commander."

"Thank you sir."

"You're a hell of a good lawyer son, and I feel you'll be a damn good _Cag_."

"It's where I belong at the moment sir."

Nodding, AJ smiled warmly. "Dismissed Commander."

"Aye sir." He came to attention, than turned on his heal and left the office. Seeing Mac was in hers, he went over to it. Knocking. "Can I come in?"

She nodded and he came in, she didn't rise from her seat. "Congratulations on your posting."

"Thank you," he felt bad they hadn't sort this all out before he left, but in the end it was for the best. They could never have the friendship they had before. "Take care Colonel."

"I will," she told him. Not moving, this time she wouldn't cry over him leaving. She'd cried enough tears when it came to Harmon Rabb Junior.

"Goodbye Sarah." Harm said softly and than turned and walked away. Out of JAG and out of their lives.

USS _Ticonderoga_

Adriatic Sea

Ensign Daniel Masters waited until the helio landed before approaching; the new _Cag_ was on board. A Commander Harmon Rabb Junior. He nodded to the Commander. "Welcome aboard the _Ticonderoga_ sir."

Harm glanced around, just standing on the deck, he felt at home. "Thank you Ensign."

A crewman collected his belongings, which included his flight gear.

"This way sir," Ensign Masters insisted and the Commander followed him off the flight deck. He took him directly to the Captain's office.

Captain Ethan Garrett stood as the Commander came in with his yeoman. "Welcome aboard, Commander Rabb."

"Thank you sir."

"That's all Ensign."

"Aye sir," he acknowledged and left the office.

Harm sat on the Captain's insistence. 

Garrett had started his career as a combat pilot and still flew when possible. "I read your service record Commander, it's very impressive."

"Thank you sir."

"Admiral Chegwidden also informed me your father flew off the first _Ticonderoga_ during the Vietnam War."

"Yes sir, until he was shot down Christmas Eve 1969." Harm revealed.

Ethan Garrett sat back in his chair. "The Admiral spoke highly of you, Commander. He said you were a damn good lawyer and an exceptional aviator. So tell me Commander why are you here?"

"Because this is where I belong, sir."

"Very well. I'll introduce you to the _Tyco Tigers_," he stood and waited until Rabb had and they left together. "You flew with the _Raptors_, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"They're a good squadron."

"Yes sir they are."

They continued on to the ready room, the squadron was present and quickly came to attention when both entered.

"At ease," Garrett told them. "This is Commander Harmon Rabb, your new _Cag_, call sign _Hammer_. I'll leave you to introduce yourselves." He turned to Rabb. "Commander when you're ready Lieutenant O'Reilly will show you to your stateroom."

"Thank you sir."

Nodding, Garrett left the ready room.

A young woman in her mid to late twenties stepped forward, dark red/brown hair, emerald green eyes. She was average in height, slim and attractive. "Lieutenant Katherine O'Reilly sir."

Harm shook her hand. "Lieutenant," he saw each and every one of them was young and eager. "Sit down _Tigers_," he ordered and waited until they'd done so. "While I'm in Command of this squadron you can address me as Commander, _Cag_ or _Hammer_. I expect you all to give one hundred percent, if you don't I want to know why. I'm not a hard taskmaster; we'll lean about each other as we go. Never be afraid to come to me if your having problems, or if you have a question. I don't bite, though I've been told I do growl infrequently and chew out the occasional six." He paused as they laughed nervously. "I meant what I said, I'm not a hard taskmaster. We will get to know each other as this tour progresses."

"Sir." Lieutenant O'Reilly got to her feet.

"Yes Lieutenant."

"Speaking on behalf of the _Tyco Tigers_ sir, we're not afraid of hard work or hard taskmasters," she informed. "We all joined the Navy to serve our country, we became aviators because its what we love to do. We also know we have a lot to learn, if you're willing, we will follow you, sir."

"I'm willing Lieutenant," he told her. "What do they call you O'Reilly?"

"_Banshee_, sir," she answered.

"Very well. From now on _Banshee_, when I fly. You fly my wing."

She was surprised and proud. "Aye sir."

"Sit down Lieutenant."

When she'd done so, Harm looked at each and every one of them and realized he'd made the right chose. This was where he belonged.

To be continued….  (Depending on how many reviews I get of course.)


	2. Finding Family

**Title:** **_Starting Over_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **I have to say I was totally blown away by the response of this story, I was expecting a few reviews. I wasn't expecting 24; it was so unexpected. I must add, I haven't seen season nine. So I can't add too much of what happened before Harm came back to the Navy or after, for I don't know. So from know on its just plan fiction.

Thank you to the following for their nice reviews: _Winjan, Lisa Brown, Heart of the South, DD2, Pissed off Poet1, Liz, Robert Taylor, Catasa, Surgeonblue, TZ, Karen19, NavyCB, Catch, Sarah, Coloradospace, QueenElf19, Ladyhound, T, Sunchaser2, Maria, Scott, R, Star. _And to the one person who flamed, you know who you are. I have this to say: If you have nothing nice to say, than take some advice and don't say anything at all.

Now on with chapter two.

Starting Over 

****

Chapter Two: **_Finding Family_**

USS _Ticonderoga_

Somewhere in the Persian Gulf

02:30 hrs

Commander Harmon Rabb entered the Ward Room, at this hour of the morning he wasn't expecting to see who he did. "Morning Lieutenant."

Katherine O'Reilly glanced up from the photo she was looking at in her hand. "_Cag_."

He saw her going to get up. "Stay seated Kat, what's up? You should be asleep."

"So should you sir," she noted.

"Well I have an excuse, I have a squadron of children to get in the air," he smirked sitting across from her. "Talk to me Kat, what's wrong?"

She handed him the photo she'd been holding. "My father, Lieutenant Jason O'Reilly – better known as _Phantom_."

Harm looked at the photo and a shiver ran up his spin, in the photo Jason O'Reilly was showing his teenage daughter the controls of a Tomcat while she sat in the drivers seat. It was déjà vu in a very eerie way. "What happened Kat?"

"He was killed in '91', his Tomcat was hit by enemy fire. He and his RIO never had time to eject."

He handed the photo back to her. "I'm sorry Kat."

"It's thirteen years today," she said softly, glancing up she was unashamed of the tears that welled in her eyes. "I became an aviator because of him," she smiled sadly. "Much to my Mum's disgust, she wasn't at all happy that I announced after graduation I was going to the Naval Academy."

"She took it pretty hard."

She nodded. "She kicked me out of the house and told me she never wanted to see me again. I waited until she'd gone out and went back, packing everything I could carry in one bag and left," Katherine put the photo away in a zipped pocket of her flight suite. "We haven't spoken since."

"Have you tried?"

Sighing she forced another smile. "After I got my wings, I went to see her. She wouldn't let me in the house. She just stood there and said, 'congratulations, you're just like him now.' Than slammed the door in my face."

"I lost my father Christmas Eve 1969," Harm told her gently. "Ironically he was flying off the _Ticonderoga_. His call sign was _Hammer_ and like you I became an aviator because of him. I thought there was nothing else but flying."

"There was though, wasn't there, sir?" she asked.

"Yes. I suffered a ramp strike that killed my RIO and nearly my self. I was miss-diagnosed with night blindness," he revealed. "Eventually I got my life back together and became a lawyer with the JAG core."

"You said you were miss-diagnosed." Katherine stated.

Harm nodded. "I got my night vision back through laser surgery, I never had night blindness, I had blurred vision. I changed my designator and went back to flying for a short time. It was during that time the squadron I was apart of gave me my father's call sign."

"So why did you go back to being a lawyer?"

He smiled his flyboy grin. "Too old, not enough traps."

"Then it was there lose and our gain, sir."

"Thank you Kat."

"And here sir, how did you end up here with us. If you don't mind me asking?"

"I gave it all up for a woman, Kat. A Marine Lieutenant Colonel. I thought she loved me as much as I loved her. I was wrong," he explained. "To cut a long story short, I was asked to go back to JAG, to the Navy. I agreed but my heart wasn't into returning, not to JAG anyway. Luckily for me my CO knew it and called on a few favors and here I am."

"Well I'm glad you're here _Cag_," she said and than got to her feet. "And sir, if I may be frank."

"Go a head _Banshee_."

"That Marine Colonel doesn't know what she's missed out on, sir."

"Thank you Kat."

"You're welcome sir," she said and than walked out.

Harm sat back for a moment and removed a photo from a zipped pocket on his flight suite, looking at it. In it he was a little boy sitting in the cockpit of a F-4 while his father pointed out the instruments. Déjà vu passed over him again. Two lives, so very different and very much the same had been affected by war and the out come had produced two very strong officers.

Putting the photo away, Harm stood and left the Ward Room. Heading for the Ready Room, the _Wolverines _were a squadron of Hornet pilots and of the squadrons he was commanding these were the most arrogant, hot headed, cockily lot. They thought they were better than everyone else and that at times made them dangerous. He just hoped his _Tyco Tigers_ didn't become them; they were good officers who didn't need the influence the _Wolverines_ displayed.

As he walked into the Ready Room, the _Wolverines_ jumped to their feet at attention. "As you were ladies, I hope your ready to fly."

They laughed as they sat down, especially since there wasn't a female among them.

"Sir when are you going to give up flying that toy cat and fly a real aircraft?" Lieutenant Johansson asked him smirking.

"_Spectra_, I've flown aircraft that would make your plastic bug look like a toy."

"So it's true sir, the scuttlebutt?" Ensign Marshall asked. "That you flew for the CIA?"

"What I did for the CIA was classified, _Hooker_, some of it even to me," Harm remarked, leaving a little mystery to keep them thinking. "Now if you ladies are all done with the twenty questions, we can get started."

"Yes sir," the all agreed.

With the fooling put to an end, Harm went on with the briefing. Making sure they all knew what was expected of them. "Any other questions?" He asked and saw them shake their heads. "Then lets fly ladies."

They stood, coming to attention before leaving. Harm headed for the bridge.

The Captain acknowledged him. "Morning _Cag_."

"_Skipper_."

"How are our _Wolverines_ this morning?"

"Thinking they're immortal as usual sir."

"Well you know what they say Harm. The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"Aye sir they do, I just don't particularly feel like being the one who has to prick up the pieces once they've fallen," he remarked dryly.

"I know the feeling." Garret declared.

The Hornets launched one by one until all were in the air.

"I had a talk with _Banshee_ this morning," Harm revealed quietly.

The Captain sighed. "Today is always hard on the Lieutenant and I've known her for a few years. Much like Christmas Eve is for you Harm."

"True but I've come to terms with my past."

"So has she," he informed. "Walk with me Harm."

"Yes sir."

"XO, you have the bridge."

"Aye sir."

The two men left the bridge, going out onto Vultures Row they looked over the flight deck.

"Harm you've done more for that girl than any other officer has. Other than myself, no one else on this boat knows about her father, she's never opened up, not even to her friends," the Captain announced. "Since you've been on board you've earned her trust and friendship. You've also taken the _Tigers_ and turned them into a top squadron. You're a hell'va officer, Harm."

"Thank you sir."

Silence fell over them, finally thought the Captain spoke again. "When you first came aboard, you told me this was where you belonged. Do you still feel that way?"

"More than ever _Skipper_."

"Good, because I'd hate to lose you."

"I'm not going any where, sir."

Garret was satisfied by his answer. "Why don't you go and catch a few hours sleep, _Cag_, I'll keep an eye on the _Wolverines_."

"I'm fine sir."

"Commander, don't make me order you."

Harm smiled, holding back a yawn. "Than I'll do as I'm told sir."

"Good man." Garret patted the Commander on the back and left.

Glancing once more over the semi lit flight deck, Harm decided a few hours rack time wouldn't hurt at all.

Two days later

20:30hrs.

"_Viper_ this is _Sundance One_, going feet dry."

"_Rodger Sundance one_."

Katherine O'Reilly stayed on the _Cag's_ wing. "_You bring a girl to the nicest places,_ _Hammer_."

"Well I did promise you dinner and dancing, _Banshee_. Wait until you see what we do on our second date." Harm remarked light heartedly.

"_I'm looking forward to it, sir_."

"So am I _Banshee_."

"_Cag_, we have a pop up," his RIO, Lieutenant Karen '_Mouse_' Lindsay announced interrupting their bantering.

"Where _Mouse?" he asked seriously._

"Four hundred knots and closing _Cag_, coming right at us," she reported.

"_Banshee?"_

"_We have him, Cag."_

"_Number two's just popped up Cag_," her RIO, Lieutenant Scott '_Piper_' McGregor informed. "_Right behind MiG one_."

"Got him _Piper_. _Banshee_ combat spread, watch my six." Harm ordered as he clipped up his mask.

"_Acknowledged, Cag_."

"_Viper_ this is _Sundance one_ we have incoming bogies," he reported as the two MiG's flown between them firing. "We have been fired on."

"_You are clear to engage Sundance one_."

"Tally ho."

"_He's coming back around, Banshee_!" McGregor yelled at O'Reilly.

"_I'm on him, Piper_."

Harm went after MiG one sticking to his six, getting tone he fired and the MiG exploded in a ball of flame. "Scratch one," he announced and turned his Tomcat. "_Mouse_ where is _Banshee_?"

"Below us to the right, MiG two is on her six."

He rolled and dropped, coming up behind the MiG. "I'm on his six, _Banshee_."

"_Rodger Cag_," she acknowledged, confident he wouldn't let her die.

He saw her wings tip to the right as if she was going to bank right, suddenly she reversed her turn and banked left rolling down. Getting tone, Harm fired, the MiG was hit and dropped out of the sky.

"_Thanks Cag_."

"No problem _Banshee_."

Suddenly, the one thing they hadn't been expecting, a third MiG, flew between them firing. _Sundance two went after him and took him out, but not before he'd fired rounds into her Tomcat._

"_I'm hit Cag, shutting down right engine!" she told him._

"Hang on _Banshee, I'm coming in for a closer look," Harm said and brought his Tomcat up beside hers. The side of her Tomcat was riddled with bullet holes. "Are you or __Piper hit?"_

"_I'm fine Cag_," McGregor informed.

O'Reilly turned her head to look at Harm, she didn't say anything, she just held her hand up, it was red with blood.

"Shit!" Harm swore. "How bad is it, _Banshee?"_

"_Went right through, Cag," she said, her voice was strained._

"Can you make it back?"

"_Yeah, I have no intention of going swimming," she answered. "__Besides you owe me dinner and dancing."_

He chuckled; relieved she was all right to joke with him. "If I promised you dinner and dancing, than that's what you'll get. I've never broken a promise."

"_I'm holding you to it, Cag,_" she said as they approached the aircraft carrier.

"_Viper_, this is _Sundance one_, _Sundance two_ is reporting an emergency. Have medical personnel on the deck." Harm ordered.

"_Rodger Sundance One_."

"Take her home _Banshee_." Harm told her.

"_See you when you get down Cag_," she said weakly. "_Piper_?"

"_Yeah Banshee_?"

"_If anything goes wrong, punch us out_."

"_Got it_."

She lowered the tail hook and landing gear, preparing to land.

Harm stayed with her as long as he could, listening in as the LSO brought her in. Flying past as she landed, seeing her Tomcat being taxied out of the way. He went round and than landed his Tomcat, taxiing to a halt, he and his RIO climbed down and rushed over to O'Reilly and McGregor, the later held his drivers yellow and gray helmet.

Harm knelt beside Katherine, pulling off his helmet, the medical personnel worked to stabilize her. "Stay with us Kat."

"I'm not going any where, _Cag_," she promised, her voice muffled by the oxygen mask. "You promised me."

"I know," he said standing as they lifted the stretcher she was on and hurried her to sickbay.

"She couldn't of done it without you _Cag_." Scott McGregor told him, and then left the deck.

"Nice work sir," Karen Lindsay agreed.

"Thanks _Mouse_."

Two hours later Harm was allowed to see Lieutenant O'Reilly, slipping quietly into her room. 

She was conscious, acknowledging him."_Cag."_

"How are you feeling Kat?" he asked giving her a smile.

"Better then I was a few hours ago, sir."

"Good. I'm putting you in for a commendation Kat, you did a hell'va job landing your Tomcat."

She was surprised. "Thank you sir."

"You deserve it Lieutenant. I knew you could do and you did."

"That's because of you _Cag_, I wouldn't have been able to if you hadn't been there," she insisted. "Thank you."

He crossed his arms against his chest. "I have a feeling Kat, you just buttering me up so I don't forget my promise."

"Yes sir," she managed a smile. "I look forward to dinner and dancing sir."

Harm chuckled. "So do I Kat. Get some rest, I'll drop by tomorrow and see you."

"Yes sir."

As he left, Harm smiled. His family was safe and that gave him a good feeling. More than ever because he felt comfortable considering each and every one of them a part of his extended family.

To be continued… (Once more thank you to everyone who reviewed, I hope you continue to do so)


	3. Of JAG's and Aviator's

**Title:** **_Starting Over_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:**

_Lisa Brown_: Does Harm romance Kat? That is a question you will have to keep reading to find out the answer to. Sorry I'm not telling.

_Winjan_: Hi, thanks for the review and same answer. Maybe?

_Catasa_: Thanks for the kind words and I'm not letting any flames get me down, not with this or any of my stories. More to come, I promise.

Thank you to the following reviewers: _chicky, tomcat-all-2001, r, sunchaser2, Bekki, Benedetta._

Starting Over 

****

Chapter Three: **_Of JAG's and Aviator's_**

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church Virginia

Washington DC

Lieutenant Bud Roberts stood next to his wife; both were watching a report from ZNN on one of the monitors.

Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie came out of her office a number of files in her hands. She saw all attention was on the news report, taking a look.

News reporter, Chuck De Palmer was standing on the deck of an aircraft carrier. Behind him Tomcats were taking off. "_Once more the men and women of the two seventeen, known as the Tyco Tigers, are leaving the deck of the Ticonderoga to patrol the skies over Kuwait. These brave men and women have been on alert since last night's suicide attacks, flying around the clock, as have the other squadrons on board. Nor the Captain of the Ticonderoga: Captain Garret or the ships Cag: Commander Rabb would comment on the missions being undertaking by their aviators. This is Chuck De Palmer for ZNN_."

"I hope the Commander is all right." Bud said to no one in particular.

"The Commander is an experienced Naval Aviator, Bud. If he can't look after himself and those under his command he shouldn't be out there," Mac retorted coldly. "Now lets get back to work people," she ordered. "Are you ready to go Lieutenant?"

He nodded, not at all happy over the Colonel's response. "Yes Ma'am."

Harriet gave her husband's arm a squeeze, then returned to her desk. Taking the reports from it she headed to the Admiral Office. "Jen, I need to see the Admiral."

"Go right in Ma'am."

She did, knocking first.

AJ Chegwidden switched off the television using the remote control. "I take it everyone heard that?"

"Yes sir they did."

"How did they take it Lieutenant?"

"To be honest sir, everyone except the Colonel seemed concerned since it's the Commander's ship. The Colonel's attitude was icy," Harriet reported. "To be frank sir, it's a wonder we didn't get frostbite."

The Admiral sighed; he'd been expecting this. "Thank you Lieutenant."

Harriet handed him the files she'd been carrying. "Sir have you spoken to Commander Rabb since his transfer?"

"No, not as yet."

"Lieutenant Roberts has received and sent a number of emails, the Commander sounds happy sir."

"I'm glad to hear that Harriet. Thank you."

She came to attention, then turned on her heal walking out. 

AJ sat back in his chair. "Coates!"

The petty officer came to the door. "Yes sir?"

"As soon as Colonel Mackenzie is out of court, have her come see me."

"Yes sir," she acknowledged, and then returned to her desk.

Getting up AJ walked over to the windows in his office, he'd known things had been strained between Mackenzie and Rabb since Paraguay. Harm's decision not to return to JAG hadn't helped but he'd made the choice to move on, which had been the right thing for him. 

Shaking his head the Admiral returned to his desk, going back to the paper work that was slowly piling up. Including the files Lieutenant Sims had brought in. Two through he gave his soul attention to.

An hour later there was a knock on his door. "Enter," he ordered and looked up seeing Colonel Mackenzie come in. "Close the hatch Colonel and take a seat."

"Yes sir," she did so, sitting down.

"Colonel it has come to everyone's attention your attitude towards Commander Rabb's transfer has been icy at the best," he stated coming straight to the point. Continuing before she could comment. "I realize your relationship with the Commander was strained before he left. However he still has many friends here at JAG who consider him apart of their family."

"With all due respect sir, my relationship with Commander Rabb or lack of, is no one business but my own," she said sternly.

"Colonel it becomes my business when it effects the atmosphere within this office and to be blunt Colonel it's amazing the staff doesn't have frostbite!" AJ told her bluntly. "If you have a problem you work it out, don't bring it into the office!"

She got to her feet standing at attention. "Yes sir. Will that be all, sir?"

"No. Sit down Colonel!" He ordered and waited until she'd done so, before continuing. "I need to know you can handle seeing Commander Rabb again. In the retaliation from last night's suicide attacks, Marines captured two extremists. They're being held on the USS _Ticonderoga_; apparently they're claiming they were beaten into submission," he handed her a file. "The SecNav wants a fall report."

"And if they were?"

"Charge the Marines involved," the Admiral ordered. He then handed her a second file. "Also, fourteen days ago a female aviator, a Lieutenant Katherine O'Reilly was flying wing for the _Cag_ when they were fired on. Her Tomcat was hit and so was she; she flew her crippled F-14 back to the carrier and landed without incident. How she did it is an enigma in itself. The First Lady is interested in this one; she would like a full report on the Lieutenant and the incident. Captain Garret has put O'Reilly in for a DFC, which is what caught the First Ladies interest," He paused. "If you can't handle this assignment say so now, Colonel. If you can, Coates has your travel arrangements ready for you, you leave imminently."

"I can handle it sir," 

"Good. Dismissed Colonel."

She stood. "Aye sir." She came to attention, then turned and walked out. Getting the travel arrangements off Coates, she headed to her office to grab her briefcase and cover. As she walked in she spotted the framed photo on the filing cabinet, it was a photo of her and Harm taken in Afghanistan. They were both smiling in it; she'd forgotten it was there. Picking it up she looked at their cheery faces, they'd been through so much and their friendship had survived until now. Perhaps it was time to bury the hatchet, she missed her best friend. She needed him, even if he was deployed on an aircraft carrier. A knock on the door brought her out of her daze, she put the photo down and turned seeing Lieutenant Roberts. "What can I do for you Bud?"

"Jen said you were going out to the _Ticonderoga_, I was wondering if you could give Commander Rabb something from Harriet, the boys and I?" he asked carefully.

Mac saw the hesitation in his eyes; she shouldn't have acted the way she had before. "Sure Bud, do you have it here?"

"It's on my desk Ma'am, I won't be a minute."

"All right," she agreed and continued to gather what she needed and slipped the files inside her briefcase as he left. She was ready to leave when he returned.

Bud gave her the parcel. "Thank you Ma'am."

"You're welcome," she told him. Then added. "Bud, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I know Harm is a good friend of yours and Harriet's and I had no right to say what I did."

He nodded. "I just hope you work it out with him Ma'am."

"So do I Bud, so do I," she said softly. 

USS _Ticonderoga_

Somewhere in the Persian Gulf

Harm smiled as Katherine O'Reilly came into the Ready Room, the young Lieutenant had been cleared for flight duty. She'd spent a week as LSO, giving her time to recover from her injuries after leaving sickbay. He also knew the Captain had put her in for a DFC.

The _Tyco Tigers_ were happy to have their friend back where she belonged – in the cockpit and he was happy to have his wingman back.

Harm also knew what was coming and what the squadron had done to honor their friend.

Scott McGregor came up behind his driver, he carried something behind his back. "Lieutenant O'Reilly?"

She turned, curious; since it wasn't often he called her by her rank. "Lieutenant McGregor. What's going on _Piper_?"

"Well the _Cag_ told us about your father, so did the _Skipper_," he explained. "To us it sounds like your Dad was as brave and as daring as you. So we decided _Banshee_ doesn't suite you any more," he brought her newly painted purple and gray helmet from behind his back; a new call sign was printed on it. "We think _Phantom_ suites you better."

Katherine took the helmet, running the fingers of one hand over the letters. "I don't know what else to say other than thank you." Her squad mates clapped and congratulated her. Finally she made it over to the _Cag_. "You told them about my father."

"They wanted to do something for you, giving you your father's call sign was the greatest gift I believe they could honor you with." Harm told her.

Her grin widened and she blushed a little. "Thank you sir."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "You're a good pilot Kat, your father would be proud of you. You deserve the accolade of his call sign."

"Which means we have a lot in common sir," she decided.

"We do indeed, _Phantom_," he agreed. "We do indeed."

"And you still owe me dinner and dancing."

Harm laughed. "Don't worry I haven't forgotten."

"That's okay because I won't let you forget sir," she mused.

Giving her shoulder an affectionate squeezed he released it. Addressing them all. "All right _Tigers_, suite up."

"Aye, aye sir."

Once they'd done so, himself included, Harm gave them a run down on the morning's mission. "The _White Tigers_ will be providing their usual serves for us this morning, so be nice," he paused while they laughed, glancing at the eager faces. "Remember fly smart, I don't want my dance card too full."

They all chuckled, Katherine blushed a little at one or two of the comments. The _Cag's_ promise was well known among the _Tyco Tigers_.

"All right _Tigers_, if there are no further questions? Lets fly."

Standing they snapped too, then filed out.

A tall, handsome Marine was waiting outside, ready to fly also. He was the _White Tigers_ squadron leader. Typical jarhead, short brown hair, fearless green eyes, square jaw, the no nonsense 'I can do it, I'm an Marine' expression on his face - call sign _Tonka-Toy_. 

Harm acknowledged him. "Ready to fly, Captain?"

"Yes sir," Captain Mark Leslie informed walking with the _Cag_. He gestured towards O'Reilly with a small movement of his helmet. "How is Kat?"

"The newly christened _Phantom_ is fine."

Mark grinned. "So they gave her, her dad's call sign. Excellent."

"He was much like her according to the _Skipper_," Harm declared.

"I don't know much about him, other then he was killed in action. She doesn't talk much about her family," the Marine noted. Then added. "Neither do you I hear."

"There's not much to tell," Harm stated.

Mark let it drop for the moment, deciding he liked Rabb, but than again he was a lot like O'Reilly and that made them a deadly combination. "Well let's go kick some six shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan _Tonka-Toy_," the _Cag_ agreed.

Helmets on they walked out onto the flight deck, their jets waiting for them.

"Hey _Cag_?" Mark called out to him as they parted.

"Yeah _Tonka-Toy_?"

"Take care of _Phantom_."

Harm nodded. "Will do," he reassured and hurried towards his Tomcat, where his RIO was waiting. He was determined he was going to take care of them all. They were his family and family looked after each other. "Lets go flying _Mouse_."

"Yes sir." Karen agreed climbing aboard the Tomcat.

Harm followed her up and settled himself in, his plane captain came up behind them and made sure both were secure and ready to go.

"You're all set sir," he said, giving the _Cag_ the thumps up before climbing down.

Closing the canopy, Harm ignited the engines and taxied the jet onto the catapult; soon they were launched into the air. O'Reilly launching seconds behind him, forming up on his wing. The rest of the _Tyco Tigers_ launched and formed up too, the _White Tigers_ weren't that far behind. They pulled away from the Tomcats, going on with their mission.

It didn't take long though for _Tonka-Toy's_ voice to come over the radio. "_Sundance one, this is Sunchaser one, we are in ready to proceed_."

"Rodger _Sunchaser one_, mission is a go," Harm acknowledged. "Good hunting _Sunchaser one_."

"_Tally ho_!"

The coastline came up quickly. "_Viper_ this is _Sundance one_ going feet dry." Harm called as he and his RIO clipped up their masks.

"_Acknowledged Sundance one_."

"How long _Mouse_?"

"Target in three minutes, _Cag_," she reported.

"Lets go to work _Tigers_."

They broke into their wings, heading for their designated targets.

In her Tomcat, Katherine felt her heart pounding against her chest. She glanced over at the _Cag_; wishing for a moment she could see his face, see the reassurance in his blue eyes. Just the fact he was there was getting her through this, and she knew he would be. He'd never let them down; they'd found that out very quickly.

"You okay _Phantom_?" Her RIO asked her.

"Yeah _Piper_," she turned back to the task at hand, pushing her feelings to one side she had a job to do and she would do it. "Give me the count _Piper."_

"Four hundred yards and closing," he informed. "Three hundred."

"_Ready Phantom_?" the _Cag's_ voice came over the radio.

"Ready _Cag_," she responded.

"_All right lets do it._"

"You should have target on screen," Scott told her.

She required her target. "Got it, how much closer?"

"One fifty," he answered, pausing for a moment. "On target."

She fired her missiles seconds after the _Cag_ fired his, both hitting their targets. They broke away, acquired their second target and fired again. Below them explosions shuddered the peace as the missiles hit their targets. As soon as their targets were destroyed they turned and headed for home.

"_Sundance one this is Redcrown, we have bogies converging on inbound Cod_," the E-2C _Hawkeye reported._

"_Mouse_, do you have them?" Harm asked.

"Got them _Cag_," she announced. "Come right," she ordered. "Angel's 30, 400 knots and closing."

"_Redcrown_, _Sundance one and __two are on it." Harm called in._

"_Rodger Sundance one_."

"_Viper, _Sundance one_ and _two_ are feet wet and approaching _Cod_."_

"_Rodger Sundance one, standing by_."

Harm glanced over at the other Tomcat. "_Phantom_, combat spread, stick to my six."

"_Got it Cag_."

Two MiG's came into view, shooting past the C-2A _Greyhound_, than doubling back.

O'Reilly followed the _Cag_ into a tight nine G turn to come up behind them, her pulse raced, adrenaline pumped through her veins. This was what they'd trained for.

Two more MiG's popped up behind them from the hard deck, but so did the rest of the _Tyco Tigers_. Soon it was evident to the MiG pilots today wasn't their day and they headed for home.

"_Sundance one, this is Codrunner. Thanks for the assist_."

"No problem _Codrunner_, we'll escort you the rest of the way." Harm invited.

"_Appreciate Sundance one_."

Forming up, the Tomcats escorted the Cod to the carrier, breaking off so it could land, and than one by one they landed themselves. The _Tigers_ gathering together to congratulate each other as they left the flight deck for the Ready Room.

Harm held Katherine back. "Nice work up there, _Phantom_."

Her smile brightened her face. "I wasn't going to let you down, _Cag_."

He put a hand on her arm. "I know that, Kat."

Katherine felt her pulse race a little faster when he smiled that handsome flyboy grin at her, coursing her to mentally shake herself. He was her commanding officer; she shouldn't have been going weak kneed over him. Forcing herself not to blush, she smiled once more and nodded, burying her wondering thoughts deep down for the moment.

Releasing her arm, Harm put his hand on the middle of her back guiding her towards the ready room.

Behind them unseen, a Marine Lieutenant Colonel stopped sharply, having observed the encounter. She remembered a time when Harmon Rabb did the same to her. It seemed a lifetime ago, not just months.

She realized than he'd truly moved on, he was at home on the _Ticonderoga_, he'd made friends, he had found family. Now she prayed she could repair their friendship before it was too late and she lost him forever.

To Be Continued…


	4. Old Friends and New Acquaintances

**Title:** **_Starting Over_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** I'd just like to say, I've always wanted Harm and Mac together, but whether or not it happens in this story is something I haven't even decided on yet, but so far my muse isn't pointing me that way. Not at the moment anyway. Stay tuned you never know what could happen.

_Winjan_: I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter; I must admit I enjoyed writing it.

_Lisa Brown_:  Perhaps DPB should hire me to work on JAG? Then we'd really have some fun!!!!

_TZMaverick_: But it's all such enjoyable work TZ and the site looks great!

_Maria_: Since here in Australia we don't have season nine (in fact we haven't even got the rest of season eight) and pay TV is only up to season six.  So I'm using my vast and warped imagination to write this. Glad you like it though; I'll just have to keep going.

Thanks also to the following reviewers: _Kiwi, Pissed off Poet1, Catasa, Gypsy, kd, Bekki, sunchaser2, eagle-and-rose, celine, sann3187, wowee, hopechest6 and Benedetta._

Starting Over 

****

Chapter Four: **_Old Friends and new Acquaintances_**

Harm heard the knock but didn't look up from the report he was reading. "Enter." He heard the door open and close, ignoring whomever it was. It wasn't until he began to smell the perfume that he did look up. He'd heard someone from JAG was on board but he hadn't been expecting it to be her.

He sat back in his chair. She hadn't changed in the time they'd been apart, but he had. "Colonel Mackenzie, what can I do for you?"

Mac was taken back, she'd been preparing herself since she'd come on board, but know face to face with him was something different. He looked different; the mustache he'd grown made him appear so much like his father. "I'd like to talk with you about one of your pilots, _Cag_," she said finding her voice. Seeing him gesture to sit down. She did, continuing. "Lieutenant Katherine O'Reilly."

"_Phantom_ is in the air at the moment, you'll have to wait until she returns from patrol."

"_Phantom_?" Mac checked her file. "I thought her call sign was _Banshee_?"

"It was the _Tyco Tigers_ christened her with her father's call sign." Harm announced.

"I see," she quickly made the correction. "Just how long will Lieutenant O'Reilly be on patrol, _Cag_?"

"Another two hours and forty-five minutes," he answered and saw her arch an eyebrow, silently amused. "There's a clock behind your head on the bulk head."

"Oh?" she managed an embarrassed smile. "The First Lady would like a full report on how Lieutenant O'Reilly managed to land her Tomcat in the condition she was in?"

"_Phantom_ is an extraordinary aviator," Harm pointed out.

"Like you flyboy?" Mac asked quickly, using the nickname she had for him when he was at JAG.

Smiling Harm nodded, relaxing a little. "Kat and I have a lot in common Mac."

She relaxed a little herself, noting the pet name he had for O'Reilly. "You both lost your fathers and you both now use your father's call signs."

He smiled again. _Same old Mac_, he thought. "It's more than that, I get déjà vu sometimes at the things Kat does."

Sarah Mackenzie smiled warmly. _Same old Harm_, she thought. "Kat, huh, should I be worried?"

"I wouldn't be Mac, you're still my friend."

"I use to be your best friend," she stated soberly.

His smiled saddened. "Maybe you will again one day," he said quickly and then snapped back into his roll as _Cag_. "Is there anything else Colonel?"

Sighing she stood. "No, I have to interview the two captives the marines brought on board."

"Good luck."

She wanted to ask what he meant by that, but didn't, remembering the parcel she was also carrying. She handed it too him. "From Bud, Harriet and the boys. They wanted me to give it to you.  
Leaning forward Harm took it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Excuse me _Cag_, I'll be back when Lieutenant O'Reilly returns."

"Colonel," he acknowledged. He waited until she was gone before opening the parcel; he emailed Bud and Harriet regularly. They were his only friends at JAG that did stay in regular touch, not even Sturgis did or the Admiral. He smiled as he lifted the round tin of homemade cookies from the box; the _Tyco Tigers_ had helped him eat the last lot. Also included were drawn and painted pictures by little AJ and a hand and footprint of Jimmy's, obviously done by Harriet with little AJ's expert help. He'd also asked Bud to go to his apartment and grab some CD's he wanted, those were also included, as was the model of his steerman. He put it up on the shelf and got rid of the wrapping and box. 

Before he went back to his reports though he glanced back at where the model sat, on one side was a photo of his past, his JAG family, on the other side was a photo of himself and the _Tyco Tigers_, his new family. He centered on Mac though, who in the photo stood at his side. Perhaps it was time to bury the hatchet. He missed the friendship he'd shared with her. Their relationship would never be what it had been, but they could be friends again, even with him at sea. 

Sighing he shook his head and returned to his desk, he had to get these reports done before the _Tigers_ came home and Katherine was to talk with Mac. Now that was going to be interesting.

Two hours later Mac was following the directions given to her by the Captain's yeoman to the ready room, she knew she couldn't slip into the room without being noticed, so she just opened the door and went in. Harm noticed her but didn't acknowledge her, he just continued with the debriefing. Standing at the back she watched him, he seemed very much at home but then again he was _Cag_. _He's not a lawyer any more_, she reminded herself. _He's Cag, this is what he's always wanted, be happy for him._

Harm finished up, shaking his head at what one of his pilots had commented about, grinning. "Dismissed _Tigers_. Lieutenant O'Reilly remain."

"Aye sir," all acknowledged. They filed out except for O'Reilly she stood next to the _Cag_.

Harm gestured Mac forward. "Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, Lieutenant Katherine O'Reilly," he introduced.

"Lieutenant,"

"Ma'am."

"Lets go get a cup of coffee, Lieutenant." Mac suggested.

"Yes Ma'am." Katherine agreed and saw the _Cag_ give her an encouraging smiling, following the Marine Colonel out.

"Don't worry Lieutenant, you're not in trouble."

"Ma'am if you don't mind, could you call me _Phantom_ or Kat. Not even the _Cag calls me Lieutenant that much."_

"All right _Phantom_."

"So Ma'am if I'm not in trouble, than why?"

"Are you talking to me?" Mac answered her question with her own and saw the aviator nod.

"Well Captain Garret put you in for a DFC and the First Lady heard about it."

"A DFC, Ma'am?"

"Yes."

"All because I didn't want to go swimming."

Mac chuckled; they went into the Ward Room and got a cup of coffee, sitting down. "So why didn't you eject?"

"I knew I could made it," Katherine answered her truthfully.

"Go on. Start from the beginning."

"Well we'd just gone feet dry – we'd crossed the coast, and were joking with the _Cag_ when two MiG's popped up. They fired on us and we engaged the MiG's split us up. The _Cag_ got MiG one, than waxed the bogie on my six. Suddenly a third popped up and flew between us. I got him but not before he fired rounds into my Tomcat. I shut down the right engine and the _Cag_ came up beside us for a look, he asked were we hit. My RIO said no, but it was than I realized I was. I was stunned for a moment, the bullet had gone right through, there was blood everywhere and all I could do was hold my bloody hand up for him to see."

"So what did you do?" Mac asked her calmly, noting others in the room were listening.

"The _Cag_ asked me if I could make it back, I told him I could. I even joked with him," she blushed a little. "As we approached the carrier I asked _Piper_ – Lieutenant Scott McGregor, to punch us out if anything went wrong. Luckily nothing did, I landed than waited for help. Mostly I remember feeling I couldn't let the _Cag_ down, he'd made a promise to me and I was determined to stay alive to see him for fill it."

"What promise was that?"

Katherine was more than a little embarrassed. "The day before I got bogie off his six and he said he owed me. I told him he could repay me with dinner and dancing. We laughed about it, but after I was shot, he made it a promise."

"And Harm never goes back on a promise." Mac said aimlessly.

"No Ma'am, he doesn't," the Lieutenant stated, seeing the message there. "Ma'am may I speak frankly?"

Seeing they were more or less alone now, Mac agreed. "Go a head."

"The _Cag_ told me briefly how he came to be here with us on the _Tyco_. You're the Marine Colonel he gave everything up for, aren't you?"

Mac was going to deny it, but it was too late, her face had already betrayed her. "Yes."

Katherine pushed her now cold coffee away. "Than don't hurt him again Ma'am, because we all love him here. He belongs with us and we wont see him hurt," she declared and than without being dismissed she got up and walked away.

Mac sat there stunned, what the Lieutenant had said was true. Harm did belong here with them.

Two days later:

Mac knocked on the door to the_ Cag's_ office and went in. Harm was dressed in his flight suit. His flying didn't bother her anymore, it was the possibility of him not coming back that did.

"Hey stranger, how was your interviews?" he asked cheerfully.

"Interesting."

"So were the Marines in the wrong?"

"No, they did everything by the book, but you knew that yourself," she answered and saw him smiled. Coming to the reason she'd come by. "I'm leaving _Cag_, I just came by to say goodbye."

He got up and went round to her. "I know the _Tyco Tigers_ are escorting the Cod out of enemy skies. Well _Phantom_ and I are."

"Escort duty _Cag_?" she asked amused.

He shrugged. "I like to see my friend safe."

"Are we friends now, _Cag_?"

"We never stopped being friends, we just got lost a long the way."

She nodded, satisfied. "Can we exchange emails?"

"I'd like that."

Seeing this was becoming awkward she decided to leave. "Stay safe Harm."

"You too Mac," he gave her a warm smile than making a gesture of friendship he hugged her. "Goodbye Sarah."

She sighed against his chest. "Goodbye Harm," she pulled back and left.

Later that night, after the Cod was gone, the mission flown. Harm stood at the fantail looking over the ocean, he heard the hatch open and close. He wasn't at all surprised by who came to stand beside him. "I'm not going to jump Kat."

"I didn't think you were sir," she looked out over the ocean. "It's a beautiful night."

"That it is Kat."

Hesitating a little she turned, searching his face for signs of what he was thinking. "Are you all right _Cag_?"

"I'm fine."

She didn't fully believe him. "For a lawyer sir, you make a rotten liar but you are a hell'va good _Cag_."  
Harm chuckled, understanding her meaning. "Thanks Kat."

"You're welcome sir."

They stood in silence, listening to the ocean, the noises the carrier made.

"If your father hadn't of died, would you have still become an aviator, Kat?" he asked her.

She nodded. "What about you sir?" she asked and saw him nod also. Continuing. "My Dad always told me I could do anything I set my mind to, that I should never give up on my dreams."

"What are your dreams, Kat?" he asked, seeing so much in her eyes.

"A good career, a good man and…"

"Comfortable shoes, lots of them," he smirked.

She laughed. "I have those sir," she remarked, glancing at the boots she wore with her flight suite, then his grin as they laughed.

"You also have a good career," he noted softly.

"I know."

"What about a good man?" he finally asked, almost hesitant to know her answer.

Katherine licked her lips, being drawn closer to him. "I'm looking."

Harm stroked her cheek. "Perhaps he's closer than you think."

"Perhaps he is," she agreed. Resting her hands on his hips as she rose up on her toes, her lips brushed over his.

He didn't pull away; he drew her closer and deepened the kiss, letting the moment happen. He wasn't going to let it go or hold back. Not this time, not with Kat. What ever happened, they'd face it together, one day at a time.

"Were you kissing me or her?" she asked when they parted.

"You," he kept her close. "I'm not on the rebound Kat, I'm kissing you because I want too."

"Harm…"

He put a finger to her lips stopping her, giving them a gentle caress as he removed it. Having her say his name had sent shivers up his spine and he liked the way it sounded when she said it. "One day at a time Kat."

"And if we're caught exploring one day at a time?"

Harm smiled warmly. "I worry over all my pilots, but I know they're doing their job and they do it well, you included. No matter how I feel about you, I have to let you do your job and I will protect your six no matter what my feelings towards you are."

"Just as I would protect yours," she admitted.

"I know," he declared and kissed her again.

To be continued…  (I know I didn't mention Harm having grown a mustache in the last chapter I just plain forgot, blame it on the holiday season. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and I hope you continue to do so - AS)


	5. A Christmas at Sea

**Title:** **_Starting Over_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Okay so far everyone one likes this story and I love getting reviews. I love knowing what everyone thinks, even those who are die-hard Mac/Harm shippers. God I love teasing you guys. I'm not saying whom Harm ends up with, because to be quiet honest I haven't decided. After all this is my story and my universe, I don't have to stick with the norm.

_Hopechest6_: Thank you for thinking my story is well written and I hope you stick with it.

_Catasa_: I'm sorry you're sad, but I'm glad you love the story, more to come.

_Socgrl_:  Thanks, I will continue and hope to hear from you again.

_NavyCB_: Thank for your review, I'll keep what you said in mind. But if you've ready my other storys, then you know I don't always follow the norm.

_Kiwi_: I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one too.

_Gypsy_: Finally someone who doesn't mind if Mac and Harm are just friends. Thank you; thank you!!!

_Bekki_: Hey Aussie. I'll take you suggestion into consideration.

_Kiwi_: What in the world am I doing? Writing MY STORY! That's what. I hate to tell you this, but I'm not ruining the whole story, because it's MY STORY, MY UNIVERSE!!!

_Benedetta_: Hey I have nothing against those who are Mac/Harm shippers, but it doesn't mean I have to write it that way. If you don't believe me just read my other story _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_ and it's prequel story _Flashbacks_.

Starting Over 

****

Chapter Five: **_A Christmas At Sea_**

USS _Ticonderoga_

Somewhere in the Persian Gulf

Christmas Eve

A Christmas tree had been set up on board the _Ticonderoga_ in the Ward Room, so had decorations. It was a way to get into the Christmas sprite, since they wouldn't be home for Christmas, not this year. Still the mood on board the carrier was cheerful enough, mail had arrived from home, which accounted for the Christmas presents placed under the tree.

Despite it being Christmas Eve life on the carrier went on as normal; duties were performed and missions were flown. 

On the bridge it was quiet; all were waiting for the return of a patrol sent out two hours ago. The mission hasn't gone to plan and they were over due.

Captain Garret watched Rabb carefully; the _Cag _deep in thought, his face betrayed nothing to what he was feeling. Scuttlebutt around the ship suggested he and Lieutenant O'Reilly were more than just friends, that Rabb was being more than just her commanding officer. Fraternization between officers under the same chain command wasn't allowed. If the scuttlebutt was true both Rabb and O'Reilly could be in trouble and in the need of a good lawyer, now that would be ironic. Damn! He didn't want to lose two good officers, not with O'Reilly on the verge of getting a DFC and unbeknownst to Rabb. His promotion to Captain was becoming a strong reality; the announcement was expected any day.

Garret didn't know a lot about Rabb's past, other than what was in his service record and what his former CO had told him. What he did know was the Commander's service record read like a cross between 'Top Gun' and 'A Few Good Men'. It was obvious his _Cag_ had made quiet a few enemies along the way and pissed off quiet a few people, the list was probably long and distinguished, and of that Garret had no doubts. But than again O'Reilly was just as bad, her stunts had earned her accolades and warning. She was good at what she did and to be quiet truthfully she and Rabb made a good pair, in the air and out of it.

"_Cag_?"

Harm glanced over at the _Skipper. "Sir."_

"What will their fuel status be?"  
Without hesitation he answered, having already calculated it. "All most bingo sir."

"Damn!"

Static broke over the radio and a grabbled message came through. "_Viper_…_two…. radio …fuel low…" then it faded out. But it had been Lieutenant O'Reilly, which mean she and her wingman were alive._

"_Skipper_ look!" a young bridge officer called out, pointing at the to small specks in the sky that were quickly becoming their missing Tomcats. A cheer rose up on the bridge.

Harm grabbed the horn. "_Sundance one, this is _Viper_, your transmission is grabbled can you repeat?"_

"_Viper… radio antenna hit…emergency landing_."

"We still didn't get all of that. Are you declaring an emergency?"

"_Acknowledged…declaring…emergency…_"

"Rodger _Sundance one_," Harm went into action. "Prepare the deck for an emergency landing."

The order was quickly carried out. The _Cag and the _Skipper_ both grabbed binoculars and stood side by side, watching the two Tomcats get closer. _

"Have _Mother Bird_ ready for a possible wet pick up," the _Skipper ordered putting his binoculars down._

Harm did the same they didn't need them now both birds were close. "Here they come," he said.

They could hear the conversation going on between the pilot and the LSO as they watched on the monitor, Lieutenant Michaels – _Biff; O'Reilly's wingman was landing first._

Harm held his breath and didn't release it until the Tomcat was down. "One more to go," he said to no one in particular.

O'Reilly came round and lined up, they watched her Tomcat rock slightly, then even out. Her landing was hard but she was down, another cheer was heard on the bridge.

Garret turned to Rabb. "I want a full report in an hour, _Cag_."

"Aye sir," he acknowledged and hurried off the bridge, going directly to the flight deck. He spoke to both planes Captain's, letting them know what he wanted before addressing the two pilots and RIO's. "Well _Tiger's_, you've had your fun for today."

"It was a little rough, _Cag." Lieutenant Brian Michaels remarked with a grin._

"No more then usual,_ Cag." Katherine said calmly, with a smirk._

"Good because I want a full report in a half an hour, clear?"

"Aye, aye sir," all four said coming to attention.

Harm silently smirked to himself. "Dismissed." He ordered and watched them walk away, chuckling to himself.

An hour later both Michaels and O'Reilly were on the bridge alone with Lieutenant Johansson and Captain Leslie, the _Skipper and __Cag were on the other side of the map they were all gathered around._

"Here _Cag_," Katherine pointed out the location. "They were surface to air missiles that attacked us."

"You're sure?" Johansson inquired.

"I'm sure, one got close enough to shear off the end of my antenna," she recalled.

"And what ever else they hit us with fried our radio's," Michaels concluded.

"It's still a large area to cover."

"Don't be picky _Spectra, we nearly got our six's shot off," she retorted and looked at the __Cag. "I could spot it again from the air, sir."_

"That's not going to happen_ Phantom, this is a job for the __Wolverines," Harm informed and saw she was going to protest. "Your not cleared to fly a Hornet so don't ask."_

That was a blatant lie and he knew it, her service record had a blacked out area that was her qualifications in the Hornet, he knew it and so did she.

Captain Leslie saw the exchange. "I'll take _Phantom with me, __Cag, she can sit passenger," he volunteered. "Once she's shown the __Wolverines the target, I'll get us the hell out of dodge and let the rest of my guys handle the mission."_

Harm glanced at them both, sighing he agreed. "All right, but don't hang around. I mean it."

"Aye sir."

"Suite up then and don't make me regret this," he ordered.

"Aye sir," all chimed and then hurried off the bridge.

Harm shook his head. "They did it to me again."

"They did," the _Skipper agreed, noting. "You could have let her fly."_

"I could, but I also happen to know what the mission was she flew and I'd rather not have her in the air in a Hornet."

Ethan Garret eyed him with a little surprise, then again, if anyone would know it would be ex-CIA. "That bad?"

"They were lucky to have come home," was all Harm said.

"Damn!" the Captain swore. "I'll kill those jerks next time they come calling."

"I'm sure _Skipper_, while I'm onboard they won't."

"Damn good thing you are then," he declared, and then ordered. "Send them on their way _Cag_."

"Aye sir," Harm acknowledged and than hurried off the bridge, going to the ready room where the _Wolverines_ were waiting along with O'Reilly and Captain Leslie and the _White Tigers selected.__ Harm gave the briefing, concluding with. "All right ladies, you have guests in the air with you, bring them home. That's not a request, it's an order," he stated. "Get to it."_

They got to their feet, snapping to attention before leaving. The _Cag_ followed them out, along with the Marines and O'Reilly.

"Make sure these ladies look after you _Tonka-Toy," Harm told the Marine Captain._

"I will _Cag_," Mark assured, than added as the _White Tigers _went ahead with O'Reilly. "And I'll look after _Phantom, you have my word."_

"You'd better, I'd like to pin her DFC onto her uniform, not handed it to her next of kin."

"No problem _Cag_."

On the flight deck, Harm stood out of the way as they climbed aboard their respective aircraft. He watched one in particular.

In the cockpit of the EA-6B _Prowler, Katherine glanced over at Harm they were going to have a talk when she got back. She saw him nod than leave the flight deck._

"You're wearing your heart on your sleeve, sweetheart. Don't, not with the _Cag_," Mark advised softly.

"I'm a big girl, _Tonka-Toy_, I can take care of myself," she said bluntly.

"Just don't get burnt doing it," he suggested.

"I won't."

He shook his head and prepared to take off. "Hang on _Phantom we're going flying."_

"We'd better be, _Tonka-Toy_, I'm getting bored," she declared.

"Then put the book away, because the fun begins," he informed and they were catapulted off the deck into the skies.

The three _White Tigers_ took point, with the _Wolverines_ guarding their six's. As they flew over the coast, O'Reilly called it in.

"_Viper_, _Sunchaser and __Wolfpack are feet dry."_

"_Rodger Sunchaser_."

"Come right, now," she told Mark.

He did. "So what do you think, _Phantom?"_

"She's a little slow, but not bad," Katherine teased.

"Thanks kid."

"Hey no problem, maybe the _Cag will let me give you a ride in my bird one day."_

"I look forward to it."

She took note of where they were. "_Wolfpack, target is approaching, five minutes dead a head."_

"_Rodger Sunchaser one, see you at home_." Johansson acknowledged.

Mark gave his men last minute instructions then turned the _Prowler_, heading back to the carrier. "Well that was exciting."

"Yeah wasn't it just," Katherine remarked dryly.

"Hey give the _Cag_ a break _Phantom_, he let you come this far."

She sighed. "Yeah."

Returning to the carrier, Katherine headed for the ready room to change out of her safety gear, then to the hanger to check on her Tomcat. After talking to her plane Captain, she left him to continue and went to the _Cag's _office. Knocking she went in.

Harm looked up. "Close the hatch, Lieutenant."

She did and stood before his desk. "I have a question sir."

"Ask away."

"Why did you order Captain Leslie to return to the carrier, sir?"

Getting up, Harm walked around his desk to her. "Kat, your not trained on _Prowlers_, going into a combat mission, Captain Leslie needs a crew he can count on who knows what they're doing," he said calmly. "You're a Tomcat pilot, Kat. Let the Marines and the _Wolverines_ do their job, you did yours by showing them the target."

"So it had nothing to do with us?"

He lent against his desk, his arms crossed against his chest. "Nothing at all," he could see she wasn't totally convinced. Uncrossing his arms he drew her closer until she stood between his thighs. "I put my feelings away when I have to deal with _Phantom_, - Lieutenant O'Reilly, because she's an aviator under my command. I have to; I have to let you be who you are Kat, a hell'va good aviator. I can't protect you on every patrol or mission, no matter how much I wish I could. You fly because it's a part of you, just like it's a part of me."

"So do you love that part of me?" She asked seriously.

"You mean the part that could get you kill?" He answered with his own question and saw her nod. "It's part of what made me fall in love with you Kat."

She rested her forehead against his. "I'm sorry Harm, I should have trusted you."

"It's alright Kat."

Stepping back, she walked over to the door, then stopped and turned. "I guess that's what makes us so good together. I'm not afraid to love that part of you either. It's who you are." She said, then opened the door and stepped out, closing it again.

Harm smiled to himself.  It did make them good together.

_Christmas Day_

Captain Garret stood within the Ward Room, Christmas lights twinkled around them and for once all wore their winter blues instead of flight suites and Khakis. Lieutenant O'Reilly stood before him. "During a mission over Iran, Lieutenant O'Reilly encountered enemy fire. Her training and sills are a credit to Aviation and the finest tradition of Naval servers. Having been seriously injured by enemy fire, Lieutenant O'Reilly, without any hesitation flew her crippled Tomcat back to the USS _Ticonderoga," he read. "Despite bleeding heavily, she landed her Tomcat, saving herself and her RIO. Her actions reflect greatly on herself, Naval Aviation and the United States Navy. Lieutenant Katherine O'Reilly is hereby awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross," he pined the medal onto her uniform, than shook her hand after giving her the documentation. "Congratulations Lieutenant."_

"Thank you sir." She took a step back.

The Captain wasn't finished. "Commander Rabb, front and center."

Harm stood before the _Skipper_, wondering what this was about. "Sir."

"Commander you have been _Cag on the _Ticonderoga_ now for five months, you've become apart of our family," the __Skipper began. "So, since I feel like a proud older brother," he heard the chuckling. "That's enough, I'm not that old," he remarked knowing what they were thinking as they laughed harder. When they'd become quiet he continued. "I'm honored to announce your promotion to the rank of Captain. Raise your right hand, Commander and repeat after me."_

Harm did so. "I will bare truth faith and allegiance to the constitution of the United States and it's country who's Forces it directs. I take this obligation freely and without any mental reservations and I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office which I am about to enter,"

"So help me God."

"So help me God," he concluded.

"You are hereby promoted to the rank of Captain. Congratulations Captain Rabb."

"Thank you sir."

Ensign Masters handed Katherine a blue jacket with the Captain's strips on the cuffs. He took the one Harm slipped off and she waited until the _Skipper_ changed the shoulder boards before helping Harm into his new jacket.

The _Skipper_ smiled. "Since we are on board ship, Lieutenant O'Reilly, if you would do the honors."

She was surprised, but agreed, rising up on her toes and kissing the _Cag's_ cheek. "Congratulations sir."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

The other members of the squadrons congratulated him under his command and the other officers attending.

Scott McGregor shook Katherine's hand, he was proud of his driver and friend. "You deserve this, Kat."

"Thanks Scott."

Karen Lindsay also shook her hand. "Well done Kat."

"Thanks _Mouse_."

"Mind you," the younger woman remarked with a humorist grin. "I'm glad I fly with the _Cag_."

Katherine smiled and saw Harm doing the same. "You just like checking out his six as he climbs in and out of the cockpit."

"That too," she smirked. "Not that you don't any chance you get."

"Of course I do," 

Harm cleared his throat. "I'm still here Ladies."

"That's why they said it _Cag,' Scott noted, grinning._

"Thank you so much," he declared, than walked back over to the _Skipper_ as they laughed.

Ethan Garret chuckled softly, he handed the newly promoted Captain a glass of eggnog. "Merry Christmas Harm."

"Merry Christmas, _Skipper_," he said, but his gaze was on Katherine, seeing her turn. Looking his way, smiling. That was what was making his Christmas, her love and his love for her.

"A piece of advice, Captain," Garret said bluntly, he'd seen the exchange between them. "Scuttlebutt moves quickly through a carrier, so be careful. Your career is not worth a one-night stand."

"I know that _Skipper_." Harm assured, but he was not looking for a one-night stand and neither was she. 

The Vietnam Memorial

The Next Day

He noticed her standing there, Marine Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. He'd found out Harm was at sea, so he hadn't been expecting to see anyone visiting Rabb Senior today.

Mac turned away from the wall, seeing who was standing to one side. "Admiral Boone."

Tom Boone smiled. "I'm retired Colonel. Its just Tom."

She nodded silently, turning back. "I don't really know why am here," she admitted. "Harm's on the USS _Ticonderoga."_

"I know I still have contacts, he's dad would be proud of him."

"I think so."

Tom had a feeling there was much left unsaid between Harm and Sarah Mackenzie. "Have you heard from him?"

"We've exchanged emails over the past few months," she answered. "But nothing for a few days."

"Well they've probable been busy, war doesn't stop for Christmas," he dismissed lightly.

Mac didn't believe that was all it was, something was wrong.

"Colonel, Tom," a strong Texan accent broke into her thoughts.

She turned and saw the Admiral, coming to attention. "Sir."

Snow was falling; white flakes clung to his uniform. "Stand easy Colonel."

"How are you AJ?" Tom asked.

"The barer of bad news I'm afraid," he announced. "I just got word a F-14 from the _Ticonderoga_ was shot down over Iraq near Baghdad."

Mac felt her heart pounding. "Harm?"

The Admiral nodded. "He and Lieutenant O'Reilly were flying a photo mission when they went down, so far they've had no word from either of them," he revealed. "A Marine unit was nearby, they saw the Tomcat hit and two chutes, so they're searching for them."

Tom frowned. "Lieutenant O'Reilly is an aviator, what was she doing flying RIO for Harm?"

"A number of officers came down with food poisoning, their RIO's among them, so she flew back seat for him," AJ explained. "You flew with her father, didn't you?"  
Nodding the retired Admiral reached out and touched the letters that made up Harmon Rabb Senior's name. "Bring them home, _Hammer."_

To be continued…  (As I'm doing with my other story, I'm taking a break, so I'll see you all in the New Year. Don't forget to review, after all if I don't get any I don't come back and Harm and Kat will remain lost forever – AS)


	6. Moments in Time

**Title:** **_Starting Over_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **I have to admit I wrote this story as a one chapter only story. I was never going to write any more. I'd had a bad week and was rather ticked off at everyone and chapter one just followed out. I was so overwhelmed by the amount of review's I got that I just had to write a second chapter, then a third, fourth, fifth and now a sixth. I did truly believe I needed a break, so I could recharge and continue, but your reviews asking me to continue has lead me to write this chapter. I may still take a longer break, once again thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and continues to do so. It's because of you that I keep going. Thank you.

_Winjan_: I knew you'd like chapter 5, and the comments, more to come.

_Hopechest6_: Stay faithful my friend, but don't give up on me yet.

_Angela B_: Oh please, Kat is going to rock his world I promise. And yes Kat is a Tomcat pilot, she was just joyriding with the Marines, forgive her she was just being. Dare I say it? Harmful!!!! Take a re-read of the last chapter; it'll solve your confusion.

_Maria_: Finally someone who appreciates Harm dating someone other than Mac. Thank you thank you. Stay turned more to come.

_Nikki_: Harm is a dedicated officer, which is why he and Kat haven't done anything major so far. And it's only a story.

_Kiwi_: Sorry, we all need to recharge now and then. Just think of this as season final. 'Last time on JAG….'

_Trsrjs_: Thanks some much for you comment I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

_DD2_: Now, now, Mac's a big girl; she'll survive Harm being lost for a while with a beautiful Naval Aviator, all alone together.

_Lisa Brown_: Well I can't comment on the commitment side of Harm and Kat yet, I haven't decided myself what's going to happen. I'm writing chapter to chapter, so stay turned, all will be revealed.

_Jeffrey D Ayes_: Thanks Jeffrey, relationships and careers will develop as the story goes on. 

_Catasa_: I can't be angry with you; you're beginning to like Harm being with Kat. I like people who read with an open mind. Thanks.

_Marie-Helene_: I'm happy you're hooked and thanks for liking Kat, I actually based her on Harm, as silly as that seems. I just thought it would be fun to have a female character that was so much like him. Thank you for sticking with it.

Thanks also to the following who reviewed: _Heart of the South_,_ T, T, KMK, and Ashley._ I appreciate your liking my story.

Starting Over 

****

Chapter Six: **_Moments in time_.**

USS _Ticonderoga_

Somewhere in the Persian Gulf

Lieutenants Lindsay and McGregor, despite still looking green, were on the bridge waiting with everyone else for news of the _Cag_ and Lieutenant O'Reilly. Lieutenants Michaels and Williams, who had flown wing for Rabb and O'Reilly, were also present.

Captain Garret came over to Michaels. "Son, go and get some rest."

"I can't sir, not until I know the _Cag_ and _Phantom_ are all right," he protested.

"Lieutenant," Marine Captain Mark Leslie clamped a large hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You want do them any good collapsing on the bridge from exhaustion. You'll be told if word comes through, I promise."

Defeated he agreed. "Yes sir."

"Good man," he removed his hand and glanced at the other three. "_Mouse_, _Piper_, _Wylie_, you three as well. Get going."

Reluctantly they agreed and left the bridge with a nod from the Captain, Michaels following.

"Well done, _Tonka-Toy_." Garret stated.

"Thank you sir and I apologize if I over stepped my position."

"You did what was needed, Captain, lets leave it at that."

"Yes sir,"

Garret chuckled a little. "Look at it this way, they took orders from you and by grade your all the same rank."

"I'm a Marine sir, we have command presence," Mark said lightly.

The _Skipper_ laughed, than patted him on the back. "Thanks _Tonka-Toy_."

"You're welcome sir," he said with a cheesy grin, even thought he was just as worried about their missing aviators.

"Now go take your own advice and get some rest," Garret ordered, he saw the Marine going to protest. "It's not a suggestion, Captain, it's an order."

"Yes sir," he came to attention and then left. Going to the Ward Room, where he found the four Lieutenants. "I thought you four were ordered to rest."

"We are sir," Karen defended. "We're sitting down."

Mark took a seat himself, chuckling. "_Mouse_, even though I'm a Captain, by grade we're the same rank. You don't have to call me sir."

She blushed a little. "Force of habit."

"Well lets try Mark or _Tonka-Toy_," he suggested and saw them agree. "Now does anyone want coffee?"

Karen and Scott passed but Brain Michaels and Jeff Williams did, the got this own as did Mark, sitting down again.

"Do you think they're all right?" Scott asked the Marine. "I know _Biff_ and _Wylie _saw chutes, but will they be all right on the ground?"

"They've both been trained to survive in these types of situations and I'm sure if it wasn't for the sandstorm that's raging where they are, they'd be sitting back here with us now," Mark informed. "We're still getting their signals, the storm is the only thing holding up their rescue."

Jeff took a sip of his coffee, than played with the cup. "Do you think it's true, the scuttlebutt about them?"

"Kat's never said anything to me and she's my roommate," Karen stated. "Still, she does get a certain look on her face at times, and the _Cag_, I've seen him watching her with the same look."

"I've seem him look lovingly at this ride, but I haven't heard scuttlebutt about him and his F-14," Mark retorted, he knew Kat had feelings for the _Cag_, but it wasn't for him to judge them. "Besides its just scuttlebutt."

Scott sat back in his chair. "I've known _Phantom_ since she joined the squadron, we've flown together the whole time and I'm ashamed to say I don't know much about her life before she joined the Navy."

"I only know bits and pieces," Karen admitted. "I know mother kicked her out when she said she was going to the Academy and her dad being killed."

"We know her dad was killed in '91'," Jeff added. "The _Cag _and the _Skipper _told us his Tomcat was hit by enemy fire, he and his RIO never had time to eject."

"We don't even know much about the _Cag_," Brain admitted. "A couple of the _Wolverines_ said he use to be a spook, but before that he was a JAG lawyer."

"And before that a Naval Aviator," Mark filled in the obvious.

"Kat knows," Karen spoke up. "Apparently they've talked about their pasts to each other quiet a bit."

"Well he was obviously kept flight qualified even after becoming a lawyer," Scott theorized.

"We're speculating and going on rumors here guys," Mark concluded. "The sad thing is, it's all we have to go on."

"When they come back, we should sit down and talk, find about who they are," the Lieutenant decided. "We consider both of them our friends and part of our family, but we don't know anything about them."

They all agreed, falling silent for the moment.

"So do you think when we get back to port the Captain will be having a '_wetting down_'?" Brain inquired with a grin, feeling it was best to stay positive.

"He'd better after all he's been through, he deserves one," Mark smirked. "I mean spending the night alone with _Phantom_, I call that tough duty."

They all laughed, but deep down they were also praying Rabb and O'Reilly would be coming home.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church Virginia 

Washington DC

Admiral Chegwidden glanced over at the Marine Lieutenant Colonel; Mac sat patiently in one of the large leather chairs deep in thought. In her hands was a photo Bud had printed off the computer for her, taken Christmas Day – it was of the now Captain Harmon Rabb and DFC awarded Lieutenant Katherine O'Reilly.

"I'm sure he was going to tell you."

She managed a smile. "I got an email from him, I found it this morning. He wrote it just before he and _Phantom_ went on the mission."

AJ sat down across from her. "_Phantom_?"

"Lieutenant Katherine O'Reilly," she showed him the photo. "She was awarded her DFC the same day as he was promoted."

Looking at the photo, AJ saw Harm looked happy, so did the Lieutenant with him. "I thought her call sign was _Banshee_?"

"It was the squadron gave her, her fathers call sign," she explained.

Tom Boone was nearby looking out the windows. "She's a lot like her father, not to mention she's a damn good aviator."

"She reminded me of Harm," Mac said seriously. "Of what he was like when we first meet."

The retired Admiral snorted. "Well Harm is like his father and _Hammer_ and _Phantom_ would have gotten on well together. Which is probably why Harm and Kat get along – _Hammer_ and _Phantom_ are flying again."

"She's hard to hate," Mac muttered aimlessly.

AJ arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me Colonel?"

She than realized what she'd said. "I'm sorry Admiral, I didn't realize I said that out loud."

"Perhaps you can explain yourself?"

Tom turned chuckling. "You thought when you went out to the _Ticonderoga_ you'd find Harm missing JAG, instead you found he'd moved on and made a close friend in Kat."

"Yes sir, Harm treats Kat with as much respect as he did me," Mac admitted. "I wanted to hate her because she'd taken my place as his best friend, but I couldn't. I found myself liking her and seeing Harm in a different light. He's at home on the _Ticonderoga_. He's the _Cag_. "

AJ gave the photo back to her. "He's also your friend, Mac."

"I know, but we've both changed. Our friendship has changed," she said with a calm conviction. "He knows it and so do I, we can be friends, but we'll never have the friendship we did. He's moved on."

"And so have you Colonel." Tom noted bluntly, seeing it in her eyes.

She nodded. "Yes sir I have."

300km West/South West

Of Baghdad

Katherine finished putting the last butterfly clip on the _Cag's_ forehead; he'd been hit by a piece of shrapnel from their exploding Tomcat. She herself had a few cuts and bruises. Outside their makeshift tent the wind howled as a major sandstorm brewed. They'd used the parachutes to make the tent, which they'd fixed partly to a burnt out hummer.

"How's that feel?" She asked him.

"Good. Your turn, I want to look at your shoulder," Harm ordered gently.

She reluctantly scooted around a little and let him look. Her flight suite was torn, so was the dark blue t-shirt she wore under it.

Harm parted the material to take a look; it was a decent cut, but thankfully not deep. "This is going to hurt, _Phantom_."

"I'm a big girl _Cag_, I can handle it," she reassured, but grit her teeth together when she felt him cleaning the wound.

"Sorry," he apologized.

She merely nodded her head, biting her bottom lip. Her eyes watered from the pain that run down her back and arm.

Quickly finishing, Harm managed to get a dressing over it without ripping her flight suite too much. She was going to need it to stay warm. "All done."

"Thanks."

Once the first aid kit was put away, he drew her into his arms. "The temperature is dropping outside. We need to use body heat to stay warm," he stated rhetorically. 

She relaxed in his arms. "You'd do anything to get me in your arms _Hammer_."

Harm held her gentle against him, laughing lightly. The _Skippers_ words echoed though his mind though. He didn't want a one-night stand, nor would he take advantage of her while they were waiting to be rescued. And they would be rescued; he had no doubts about that. He just hopped it was before any extremist found them. Getting shot down was bad enough, but being held captive would be worse. He didn't want his mother going through it again, not with him. Not like she had with his father.

Katherine rested her head against his chest, their body heat was going to keep them warm, and she knew that. Closing her eyes she sighed, she could smell his aftershave, the deodorant he wore. It was intoxicating. If only they were anywhere but in the desert, preferably alone somewhere where they could just be Harm and Kat. Not _Cag_ and _Phantom_.

"So where are we going for dinner and dancing?" He asked her, rubbing her arms to keep her warm.

"How about _Jollies_, we could fly to La Jolla, spend the weekend. You could introduce me to your mum," she suggested. "I'd like to thank her for having such a great son."

He chuckled. "My mum is going to love you," he agreed. "And a weekend in La Jolla sounds good."

"It does doesn't it," she murmured sleepily. "Just you and I."

"Just you and I," he repeated as he closed his own eyes, leaning against the destroyed hummer. They just had to get out of this desert and back to their ship, than home. _Bring on the Marines_, he thought sleepily. They'd seen a unit of Marines when they'd flown over; he was guessing they would be the ones looking for them. Now all they had to do was wait.

To be continued…  

(Will the Marines find them in time? The answer to come… So review away)


	7. Making it back

**Title:** **_Starting Over_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **I have to admit, I made a blooper, and yes even I do that occasionally. I wrote it had been thirteen years since Kat's father had died. In fact it's only twelve, sorry about that. Lets just say the brain wasn't working that day, it went on holidays without me. Which is way I had a break, as short as it was it did help. Except for my other story _Gold Wings and Dress Whites_, which I still have writers block on. Oh well there's always next year to finish it. Happy reading.

_Winjan_: Don't worry everything will turn out, I promise.

_Kiwi_: Thank you for thinking it was awesome.

_Lisa Brown_: Calling Kat, Mac, now that an interesting idea???

_DD2_: I'm glad you still think it's a great fic, despite Mac and Harm moving on.

_Hopechest6_: I hate to break this too you, but _Tonka-Toy_ is a happily married man with three children. Sorry. (Actually he's based on my brother, so I can't really see the character with Kat.)

_Kd2151a_: I'm sorry you wont be reading any more, most keep an open mind even though Mac and Harm aren't together.

_Timber_: I'm not planning on Harm and Kat ruining their careers, all will be revealed. I promise.

_Cates_: Don't worry, all will turn out and this chapter will be longer.

_Jeffrey Ayers_: I'm sorry you think it's too far a field for you, but thank you for thinking my writing is good.

_Kim_: I must admit the bantering between the pilots came from remembering what my friends and I use to be like when we hung out in the break room.

Thanks also to: _Kittenmommy_, _Bernadette_. Oh and _MrRemy2U_, it's just a story and if you've read any of my other JAG stories you'd know so far I haven't written Harm and Mac together. 

Starting Over 

****

Chapter Seven: **_Making it back_**

300km West/South West

Of Baghdad

Harm woke to the tell tale whistle of an incoming missile, he pushed his sleeping companion to the ground and covered her body with his own. The impact was close by, shaking the ground they were laying on. Now awake, Katherine scrambled around to grab their survival gear, as was Harm.

"Get your helmet on!" He yelled, slipping his own on as another missile hit near them.

She did so, scrambling out of the makeshift tent behind him. They were imminently showered in dirt from another exploding missile. Harm grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled her alone with him as they ran from the explosions.

"_Cag_, up a head!" Katherine called out.

Two bright orbs were getting closer; this was either extremist or the Marines they'd been waiting for. His gut told him it wasn't extremist. "This could be our ticket out of here Kat!"

"I hope so!"

Running through the darkness with the flashes from the impacts to prove light was not what they'd been hoping for. As the orbs got closer, Harm drew his weapon, as did Katherine. Skidding to a halt they stood prepared, despite having the headlights in their eyes.

"Captain Rabb, Lieutenant O'Reilly?" A voice called out, it wasn't America it was Australian.

"Yes." Harm called back.

"Get in Sir, Ma'am. We don't have much time."

Their hesitation was seconds long, running to the hummer they jumped in putting the pistols away. There were two men in the front of the hummer, and one in the back, proving cover fire with the mounted machine gun. The drive turned them around and headed the way they'd come.

Second later they heard the high pitch of turbines as a squadron of F/A-18's went over.

"Hornets." Katherine said to on one in particular.

The flash of impacts lighted up the night as their targets were hit, the extremist had been practically on top of them.

"Damn that was close," a deep voice announced behind them.

Both looked back seeing a mountain of a man in his thirties, sitting behind them, having been at the machine gun.

He gave them a sheepish smile. "Sorry Sir, Ma'am. Corporal David Read. Up front driving is Private Jason Stephen; his passenger is Corporal Nathan Stuart. We're from the 1RAR stationed outside Baghdad," he introduced. "We heard two American's were shot down, and we were to keep an eye out."

"What happened to the Marines that were in the area, Corporal?" Harm inquired.

"They're looking in the wrong direction, sir," Corporal Stuart told him with a smirk. "Don't worry sir, we'll let them know you're all right."

Harm chuckled to himself. Sure right after they rubbed it in about finding them first. He put his hand on Katherine's shoulder and felt the dampness, frowning when he realized what it was. "Shit!" He twisted in his seat a little. "Corporal, I need a medical kit and a torch."

Read got the medical supplies and a torch, he gave that to the Captain and opened the supplies.

"We need to take a look _Phantom_," Harm told her.

"I know," she unzipped her flight suit and shrugged painfully out of the top half.

Harm switched on the torch as she winced when lifting her shirt. The dressing he'd used was socked with blood.

"Keep us steady, Jace!" Read yelled to his mate.

"Got it!"

He removed the dressing and cleaned the wound, hearing the Lieutenant suck in her breath. "Sorry Ma'am."

She bit her lip. "Just finish up Corporal."

"Yes Ma'am." He redressed the wound. "It'll need stitching when we get to base," he eased her shirt down. "Can I give you anything for the pain Ma'am?"

"No, thank you. I'll be fine."

Harm helped her back into her flight suit. "Don't be brave on my account _Phantom_."

"Wouldn't think about it, _Cag_."

He handed the torch back to the Corporal. "Nice work, Read."

"Thank you sir," he put everything away.

The hummer hit a bump that through Katherine into Harm, he grabbed her stopping her from being thrown about. 

"Sorry Sir, Ma'am." Private Stephens apologized.

Katherine swore under her breath in a language none of them recognized.

"Easy Kat," Harm said, as he released her, wondering what she'd said.

"Aye sir."

Arriving at the base, both Harm and Katherine removed their helmets, keeping a tight grip on them though.

Read jumped out of the hummer. "Let me give you a hand, Ma'am."

She accepted his help. "Thanks."

"The infirmary is this way, sir, Ma'am."

Harm grabbed the rest of their gear. "Lead the way Corporal."

He nodded and did so, Stephens and Stuart followed, M-16's at the ready.

Inside the infirmary the two aviators were ushered away by nurses and doctors, neither saw each other until a few hours later. They'd had their wounds tended to and they were given a chance to clean up and shower, being settled in a room, than left alone.

"Are you all right, _Cag_?" Katherine asked him; she knew a nurse was stationed just outside their room, so she kept her voice down.

"I'm fine Kat, you?" He answered with his own question. His concern was justified by his feelings for her, though anyone else would had seen it as a commanding officer concerned for his junior officer.

"Other then six stitches in my shoulder, not bad," she smirked, but she understood his meaning.

He smiled warmly. "Get some sleep, _Phantom_."

"Aye sir."

Both slept as well as could be expected with nurses checking on them, making sure they had everything they needed. Dr. Hallows arrived, as they were finishing breakfast. "Good morning Captain, Lieutenant."

"Morning doc," both greeted.

"I hope my nurses didn't disturb either of you too much during the night?"

"Doc, we're use to sleeping on a aircraft carrier," Harm informed. "If anything it was too quiet."

He chuckled a little. "Sorry to hear that. The CO, Major Crosby, gives his apologizes, he won't be able to talk with you, duty calls," he stated. Then continued. "There's a Marine Lieutenant outside however who does want to see you both, so I'll let him in. He has clothing for you from your ship."

"Thank you doc."

"Now Lieutenant, let me take a quick look a that shoulder,"

"Yes sir,"

He did quickly pleased with what he saw, replacing the dressing. "Looking good Lieutenant, report to the flight surgeon once your on board your ship, he'll be clearing you for duty, but I don't see any problems," he informed doing up her gown. 

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome Lieutenant," he said with a smile and left the room.

Harm heard him talking to the Marine Lieutenant outside the room, arching an eyebrow. "I know that voice," he announced and smiled as the Marine walked in carrying two bags. "Well Gunny, you made Lieutenant."

The Marine grinned. "Yes sir, you could say they made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Harm laughed. "It's good to see you, Victor,"

"You too sir," he dropped one bag on the end of his bed and the other on the Lieutenant's. "Good morning Ma'am."

"Lieutenant," she smiled warmly.

Harm got out of bed, opening his bag. "Lieutenant Katherine O'Reilly – Lieutenant Victor Galendez."

"Nice to meet you Ma'am."

"You too Lieutenant," she said as she opened her bag, pulling her uniform shirt out she stopped abruptly.

Harm saw her do so. "What's wrong _Phantom_?"

She held up the khaki shirt, instead of the usual silver Lieutenant's bars, there was now a gold oak leaf on the collar.

Victor smiled. "Captain Garret said to say congratulations Ma'am and sorry he didn't get to do the ceremony with the Captain's," he informed, than saluted them both. "I'll wait for you outside, Captain, Lieutenant Commander."

Harm grinned at Katherine's stunned expression as she stared at her shirt, ignoring the Marine as he left. He also took the opportunity to pull on his boxes and t-shirt, then his trousers before walking around the bed to her. "Congratulations Kat." With a happy squeal, she hopped off the bed and into his arms. He hugged her carefully. "Get dressed Lieutenant Commander," he ordered lightly, chuckling at her actions.

"Yes sir," she said grinning, though before she left his embrace, she stole a quick kiss, than stepped back.

Chuckling again, Harm went back to getting dressed, keeping his back to her, forcing his mind off the fact she was getting dressed behind him.

Katherine dressed, finding certain items of clothing not as easy to get on because of her shoulder, but managing to accomplish it. Even getting her shoes on, which wasn't as easy as she thought it would be with her shoulder being sore. Once they were done, they shoved their gear inside the bags, including helmets and boots.

"Ready to go Lieutenant Commander?" Harm asked her.

She finished doing up the bag, smiling. She liked the way her new rank sounded when he said it. "Yes sir."

He swung his bag over his shoulder, than took hers. "Lets go."

Outside the room, Victor was waiting with two bulletproof vests. "Sorry sir, Ma'am, they're required."

"No problem, Lieutenant," Harm told him; dropping both bags he took the one handed to him.

Victor approached Katherine. "If I may Ma'am?"

She nodded. "Thank you Lieutenant."

He helped her put it on, having been warned about her shoulder. "How's that Ma'am?"

"Find thank you Lieutenant and since you're a friend of the _Cag's_, you'd better call me _Phantom_."

He grinned. "The guys call me Lt, _Phantom_."

"Lt it is than," she said cheerfully.

Harm chuckled and grabbed his bag, letting the Marine take Katherine's they followed him out. Walking beside her, he whispered. "Flirt."

"Jealous?" she whispered back, smirking.

"Hell yes," he growled quietly.

Katherine laughed. "Good," she mused.

Corporal's Stuart and Read were standing near the helio with Private Stephen's. All three saluted as they approached, noticing the new rank on O'Reilly's collar. "We wanted to say goodbye, Ma'am, sir," Read informed.

"Thank you for all your help," Harm said and shook their hands.

Katherine did also. "If you're ever stateside and find yourselves in Washington, my Uncle owns a pub called _O'Reilly's_, tell Uncle Jack I sent you. He'll treat you like relatives."

"We'll do that Ma'am." Read agreed happily.

Nodding she followed the _Cag_ onto the helio, the Marine was last in, he gave the order and the helio took off.

Harm lent closer to Katherine. "So do I get to met Uncle Jack?"

"Of course, I've told him all about you."

"You have?"

"I email him regularly, he took me in after my mum throw me out. He's looking forward to meeting you."

"Than I definitely want to meet him. I want to thank him for having such a great niece."

She laughed, since she'd said nearly the same words to him. "I look forward to introducing you sir."

Victor Galendez eyed the two, but didn't say anything. He knew aviators had their own bond, so he didn't want to speculate what their relationship was. What he could see was this wasn't Harmon Rabb the lawyer; this was definitely Harmon Rabb the aviator. The _Cag_ and he liked this side of him too.

USS _Ticonderoga_

Somewhere in the Persian Gulf

Captain Garret was on the bridge when the helio landed and his two officers and the Marine got off. Ensign Masters was there to meet them, informing them the Captain wanted to see them. Smiling to himself, Ethan Garret left the bridge for his office, arriving before them. He was sure the moment they'd heard news of Rabb and O'Reilly's rescue, the whole ship had sighed in relief. After they walked in he shook the _Cag's_ hand. "Good to have you back Harm."

"Thank you sir."

He addressed O'Reilly next. "Lieutenant Commander, I believe we have a promotion to officiate."

"Yes sir," she said grinning.

"Well than there's no time like the present. Attention to orders," he commanded and proceeded with the ceremony. Making her promotion official. Finally he shook her hand. "Congratulations, Lieutenant Commander."

"Thank you sir."

"Now that's over and done with," he addressed the Marine. "Lieutenant Galendez, thank you for returning my officers."

"No problem sir."

"Excellent, your men are waiting for you, Ensign Masters will show you to them."

"Thank you sir," he came to attention, saluting the officers and left.

"Now for you two, sit down, please," the Captain ordered Rabb and O'Reilly lightly and did so himself.

Both sat, thankful they'd gotten rid of the bulletproof vests before coming to the office.

"So how did the Australian's treat you?" 

"Fine _Skipper_," Harm assured.

Garret had received a report stating both had suffered injuries after they'd punched out. "As soon as you leave here report to the flight surgeon, I want you both cleared ASAP."

"Aye sir," both acknowledged.

"Now," he sat back. "Scuttlebutt concerning you two has been flying around this ship faster then a Tomcat on full burn," he held up his hand stopping either from interrupting. "Wait until I'm finished, please. I doubt either of you are willing to through your careers away on an on board fling, so put some distance between yourselves, which I know isn't going to be easy for the duration of the tour."

"Sir, with all due respect," Harm began. "My relationship with Lieutenant Commander O'Reilly, for what it is, will no way effect our duty to the United States Navy or this ship. And after what we've been through together, it's normal to form a close friendship."

"I agree entirely, _Cag_," the _Skipper_ surprised them, than added. "However if either of you feel the need to explore your friendship further, I surest you do it off this ship. If it progresses to the point where it effects your duty to the Navy and this crew, I will warn you both before I issue transfers, if not chargers. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," both acknowledged.

"Excellent. Dismissed."

Standing both came to attention and than left the office, heading straight for sickbay, where both saw the flight surgeon, getting clearance. From there they went directly to the Ward Room, having been informed the squadron was waiting. Walking in they found more then just the _Tyco Tigers_, everyone stood and clapped, coursing them both embarrassment.

"Thank you everyone," Harm said, settling them all down.

Scott and Karen hugged them both, congratulating Katherine on her promotion before they sat together. Mark joined them, as did most of the _Tyco Tigers_.

"So did you miss us?" Katherine inquired.

"You went somewhere?" Mark teased her.

"I ran off with the _Cag_," she smirked. "We spent the night in an exotic motel in the desert."

"We had room service and everything," Harm added, straight faced. Not that it stop the laugher that erupted around the room as those under his command took it for what it was. A joke. Finally when all had stopped, he and Katherine managed to tell what had happened after they'd punched out and were rescued, including her promotion.

"It was a surprise to us too," Karen noted. "We weren't expecting it any more than you Kat," she then glanced at Scott. "You do realize you're going to have to salute her from now on?"

He groaned. "Not fair," he grumbled and they laughed some more.

"So kiddo, did the flight surgeon clear you to fly?" Mark asked Katherine.

"That's kiddo Ma'am, to you _Tonka-Toy_," she smirked. "And yes, both the _Cag_ and I were cleared to fly the skies."

"God, out ranked by my best friend, who I consider a kid sister."

"At least your wife knows she doesn't have to worry about you being on carrier with woman, _Tonka-Toy_," Katherine remarked. "After all I did promise Janet I'd keep an eye on you."

"Thank you little sister dear."

"You're welcome big brother dear," she grinned and laughed along with everyone else.

"You guys went to the Academy together, didn't you?" Scott asked them. "Correct Ma'am."

Katherine chuckled at the jab. "We did and flight school, Mark married my roommate."

"Kat is Godmother to my children," Mark added.

"How many children do you have, _Tonka-Toy_?" Harm asked him.

"Two girls and a boy – Kris, Victoria and Anthony," the Marine answered. "Anthony was born a week after we arrived home from our last tour."

"Just in time huh?"

"Damn right."

"What about you _Cag_?" his RIO asked him. "What is Captain Harmon Rabb's story?"

He noticed all were listening. "I went to the Academy and flight school, was your typical fighter jock until my wings were clipped in a ramp strike," he informed and saw the expressions on their faces, all except Katherine's since she knew that part of the tale. "My RIO was killed and I had a long painful recover, that made me take a good look at myself and my career. In the end I decided to be a lawyer after I saw the JAG lawyers help me through the review of the accident."

"So were you a good lawyer sir?" Ensign Carmichaels asked.

"I was _Roadie_."

"How did you come back to flying, _Cag_" Brain Michaels asked.

"I found out I was miss-diagnosed, they said I had night blindness, I didn't, I had blurred vision. Surgery corrected it and I decided to change designators and returned to flying. For five months I was assigned to the USS _Patrick Henry_ and the _Raptors_." Harm revealed.

"So what happened?" Jeff Williams inquired.

"It was a case of too old and not enough traps, I returned to JAG and being a lawyer. I also found I had nothing more to prove."

"The _Cag_ pushed his wingman to safety using his wingman's tailhook and his windscreen," Katherine announced.

"You did that?" Scott exclaimed. "Everyone had heard about that."

Harm shrugged it off. "I couldn't let my wingman eject in enemy territory."

"It earned you your second DFC," Katherine noted. "It was a gutsy move."

"How did you get your Silver Star?" Karen inquired, she, like the other members of the squad, had noticed the ribbons on his chest when he'd first arrived.

"I lead a nuclear warhead away from the USS _Seahawk_ in a Tomcat."

Murmurs erupted around the group; this was what they'd wanted through, to know him.

"Did you actually leave the Navy, sir?" Ensign Lynch asked quietly.

He gave a nod. "But fortunately for all of you I came to my sensors and came back," he said lightly and they laughed. "So what's with playing twenty questions?"

They all looked a little guilty. "Well _Cag_, after you and _Phantom_ were shot down, we realized we didn't know a lot about you, either of you and we decided when you got back we'd ask." Scott answered. Then looked at his driver. "It's your turn, _Phantom_, what's the Lieutenant Commander Katherine O'Reilly's story."

She was a little uncomfortable at tell her story, but Harm had, so she could too. "My dad died as you know, I was fifteen. I went to live with my Uncle Jack until I went to the Naval Academy after my mum kicked me out. At the Academy I meet Mark and his wife to be Janet, who was my roommate. They helped a scared seventeen year old get through her first few months at the Academy."

"You went to the Academy at seventeen?"

"I skipped a grade in High School."

"So why did you mum kick you out?" Ensign Carmichaels asked her.

"Because I was accepted to Annapolis, she didn't want me to become an aviator like my father."

"It must have been hard."

"It was, but my Uncle Jack was great and very supportive."

Harm heard the hurt in her voice and wanted nothing more to comfort her, but remained where he was, the Captain was right; they had to keep their distance. "Kat's Uncle also owns a pub, appropriately named _O'Reilly's," he informed. "So boys and girls, I think we can safely say we can hold a _Wetting Down_ there when we get into port."_

They all agreed whole-heartedly.

"I'll warn my Uncle," Katherine declared, rolling her eyes. "Thanks _Cag_."

"You're welcome _Phantom," he smirked, than stood. "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." All stood as he left._

Katherine decided to leave herself. "I'm going to change, promotion or not I feel more comfortable in a flight suite."

"You look good in one too, _Phantom," Brain teased, good heartedly._

She shook her head and walked out.

Karen tagged along with her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I don't take any notice of their bantering."

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"_Mouse_, I'm fine," she assured, but knew exactly what her friend had meant.

Arriving at their stateroom Karen sat near the computer as Katherine change, she saw the dressing on her friends back. "What was it like?"

Pulling her t-shirt over her head, Katherine hesitated. "Scary at first, then the adrenalin started pumping, I didn't realize I'd been hit by shrapnel until after I was on the ground and ran over to the _Cag_."

"You were luckily," Karen noted.

She turned as she pulled her flight suit on. "You would of survived just as easily and the _Cag was there."_

Karen heard hidden meaning behind that. "Kat, did anything happen while you were alone with him?"

Sitting on her bunk, Katherine pulled on her boots. "No, nothing happened."

"Would it have, if you hadn't been injured?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He's the _Cag, _Mouse_."_

Karen got up and sat beside her friend. "And you're a woman, given the right chance you'd jump his bones in a heartbeat."

Katherine hid her emotions well, damn right she would have, but she wasn't telling her friend that. "It doesn't matter what I feel, Mouse. On board this ship he's the _Cag and that's all there is to it."_

"But you weren't on board this ship, you were alone in the desert," her friend noted.

"And he was still my Commanding Officer," Katherine reminded and stood. "I'm going to check out my bird."

"Is the scuttlebutt true, Kat?" Karen asked her seriously.

She stopped for a moment, than walked out leaving the question unanswered.

Karen sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing, Kat," she said to herself.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church Virginia

Washington DC.

Admiral Chegwidden put the call on hold and looked at the anguish faces waiting to here what he knew. "Captain Rabb and Lieutenant Commander O'Reilly were found by Australian troops last night there time. They're both back aboard the _Ticonderoga_."

Harriet hugged her husband, Mac smiled, relief washed across her face, as it did with Tom Boone's and Sturgis Tuners.

"Were they hurt at all sir?" Sturgis asked.

"I'll let the Captain himself fill you in," the Admiral announced and took the call off hold and put it on speaker. "You're on Captain."

Harm's voice came over the speaker. "_Afternoon everyone, well it is where you are, here it's oh nine hundred."_

They all laughed, mostly in relief to hear he was fine.

"Are you all right, sir?" Harriet asked.

"_Aside from four stitches in my forehead I'm fine, Harriet_."

"And the Lieutenant Commander, sir?" Bud asked. They'd all be informed of the change in rank.

"_I'm fine Lieutenant, other then the six stitches in my back_," Katherine O'Reilly's voice came over the speaker.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I didn't realize you were there."

"_That's all right Bud_."

"Don't you think you have enough excitement in your life without flying with Rabb, Kat?" Tom asked her.

She laughed. "_What can I say Uncle Tom, I'm a risk taker."_

Her addressing Tom Boone as 'Uncle Tom' surprised all, even though they were aware he knew her.

He chuckled lightly. "You certainly are, sweetheart," he commented.

"_Admiral_," Harm broke into the conversation. "_There is someone else here who'd like to say hello_."

The third voice came on. "_Good Afternoon, Admiral."_

They all said it at once. "Gunny!"

He chuckled. "_Lieutenant actually."_

"Congratulations Victor," Mac said first and they all did.

"_Thank you, Colonel, sirs, Ma'am_."

"Will we be seeing you in port, Lieutenant?" The Admiral inquired.

"_Yes sir, my unit is rotating out, with Saddam's capture, we've been given the chance to go home_."

"Hopefully all our troops will be home soon, Lieutenant," AJ stated.

"_Yes sir_."

"I hope we'll be seeing you and Kat when you get back to port, Captain," Tom Boone declared emphasizing Harm's rank.

"_We'll be there for a few days, there's a Wetting Down to attend_," Harm revealed cheerfully. "_Than I have a promise to keep and Mum and Frank to see_."

"_We'll have dinner, Uncle Tom_," Katherine promised. "_Before I go visit dad's grave_."

"I look forward to it sweetheart."

They heard a door open and a quiet conversation between Rabb, Galendez and the third party. Finally Harm announced. "_We have to go Admiral, Phantom and I have a hope to fly and Lieutenant Galendez has to go sort his Marines out, they've challenged the Wolverines again, so it's going to be a long day."_

"Understood Captain," AJ responded. "Take care."

"_We will sir, goodbye_," all three acknowledged and the call was finished.

AJ hung up and took the phone off speaker, sitting back in his chair. "I take it everyone can get a good nights sleep now."

"We can now we know they're safe," Bud declared.

"Well I for one am going to get a drink to celebrate my god daughters promotion," Tom informed. "AJ, care to join me?"

"I think I will," he agreed.

"I didn't realize Lieutenant Commander O'Reilly was your god daughter sir," Harriet stated. "Captain Rabb has never said, nor the Lieutenant Commander."

"She just doesn't like to brag, Lieutenant," he smirked.

AJ grabbed his cover and coat. "Colonel, I'm leaving the office in your hands, secure up for the night, then go home and get some sleep."

"Aye sir,"

"If you need us, we'll be at _O'Reilly's," Tom announced._

"Understood sir."

"Good night sirs," Harriet and Bud bided.

"Good night Lieutenants," the Admiral said and so did Tom, as they left.

Sturgis followed Mac into her office. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, sitting she gestured for him to do so. "Why shouldn't I be?"

He sat down. "You just seem very comfortable with him coming home for a few days and then leaving."

"He has a right to see his family, Sturgis," Mac dismissed. She saw he wasn't going to let it drop. "Harm and I are friends, but nothing more. Not any more."

"I'm sorry to hear that, especially since he's in a different chain of command, you could have made things work."

Mac sighed. "No we couldn't, things changed for us after Paraguay. It's time to go forward, not backward."

"So you're not going to even try? You told me you loved him."

"I did love him, but things changed, I changed and so has Harm. We're two different people now."

Sturgis shook his head and stood. "Then I hope you find someone Colonel."

"So do I Commander," she stated. Especially since she had a feeling Harm had already found someone, even though that was something he would never admit to her. Not yet anyway.

To be continued…

(I was taking a break from writing but I found with this story I couldn't stop, I had so many ideas I just had to run with it. So I'm going to keep going until I run out of them, which could mean a dozen chapters more or only two. It just depends on how things go and how the reviews go. So happy holidays and see you all in the New Year. AS)


	8. Friends to lean on

**Title:** **_Starting Over_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** I put up with fames and ignored them, but I have to say, sometimes it's just easier to just read the chapter more then once before reviewing. It helps and at times saves confusion. Sorry if this chapter is a little weird, I wrote it, rewrote it and then decided to leave it alone. So please let me know what you think and I apologize for any bloopers and spelling errors.

Thanks once again to those who reviewed, _Winjan, catasa,_ _insert-cool-name_ and _Joey_ (you might want to go back and reread chapter 5, then who put the shoulder boards on whose shoulders will become clear. A hint, it wasn't a Lieutenant.)

Starting Over 

****

Chapter Eight: **_Friends to lean on_**

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church Virginia

Washington DC.

Admiral Chegwidden looked once more at the service record open before him, than the young man sitting in front of him. He was tall, handsome, short brown hair with sea green/blue eyes, a square jaw that gave him a boyish appeal. Even with his thirty-three years. There was something about him that the Admiral just couldn't put his finger on and it wasn't just the gold wings that he wore on his uniform, announcing he was a qualified aviator as well as a lawyer.

_Damn it was like having Rabb back again_, he thought as he closed the file. "Are you quiet sure about this Commander?"

Lieutenant Commander Josh Taylor nodded. "Yes sir."

"You'll be remaining carrier qualified I take it?"

"Yes sir, I completed my quals just before I left."

"Very well, let me known when they're due again and I'll arrange for you to go out to a carrier," the Admiral said casually. "Do you have any questions?"

"I'm a little surprised sir, you have no objections to my flying?"

"No Commander I don't, I've dealt with this before. I had Captain Rabb under my command and he's a Tomcat pilot. He was also a damn fine lawyer."

"Was sir?"

"Captain Rabb is now _Cag_ aboard the USS _Ticonderoga_," AJ informed. "Any other questions?"

"No sir."

"Then welcome to JAG, Commander."

"Thank you sir."

Grabbing the files he needed, he and Taylor left his office. "Coates, have Rabb's old office opened up and arrange for the Commanders name to go above the door and his personnel's delivered."

"Aye sir," she said smiling shyly at the Lieutenant Commander.

"We'll be in the conference room if you need us."

"Aye sir," she said coming out of her star struck daze.

AJ shook his head as left; Josh popped his cover on the top of his box of belongings and hurried after the Admiral, not before giving Coates a grin, which had her blushing.

The Admiral just frowned. _What was it with aviators becoming lawyers, or lawyers who become aviators, who turn heads in his office_? He wondered. _Josh Taylor is just as bad as Rabb ever was. God help Mac_.

Josh saw the Admiral smile and but didn't say anything, he just followed him into the conference room, all stood as they entered.

"Sit down people," AJ stated, then introduced the Naval officer beside him. "This is Lieutenant Commander Josh Taylor, he's joining our ranks. Make him feel welcome and introduce yourselves," he took his seat, as did Taylor.

Josh found himself sitting next to a Marine Lieutenant Colonel, who he could only describe as beautiful.

She smiled warmly, and then held out her hand. "Sarah Mackenzie, everyone calls me Mac."

He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Ma'am."

She felt a tingle ran up her spin, but chose to ignore it. Releasing his hand she introduced her colleagues. "Across the table you have Lieutenant Bud Roberts, Lieutenant (jg) Jason Tiner and Lieutenant Commander Tracy Manettii, next to you is Commander Alan Mattoni and Commander Sturgis Turner."

Josh nodded and greeted each of them; his hand though still tingled from shaking Mac's.

AJ cleared his throat. "Now that's over, let's get on with it," he began handing out assignments, the last two folders he gave to Josh and Mac. "Something to cut your teeth on Commander, you'll assist Colonel Mackenzie. Lieutenant Rodgers is accused of attacking and stabbing his plane Captain, the chief is in the hospital with multiple stab wounds. Rodgers claims the chief attacked him and he only knocked his down. Yet the bloody knife was found in Rodgers' quarters."

"He could have been set up," Mac stated the obvious.

"Find out, if he was find out by who," the Admiral told them. "Dismissed."

Standing they filed out after the Admiral. Outside Bud shook Josh's hand. "Nice to have you aboard sir."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

He nodded and hurried away with Tiner, Josh noticing the limp, but didn't say anything. Mattoni, Manettii and Turner also shook his hand, then left.

Josh walked with Mac. "What happened to Lieutenant Roberts, if you don't mind me asking Ma'am?"

"He lost his leg, stepped on a land mind," she answered, and then informed him. "If we're going to work together, Commander, you'd better call me Mac."

"Yes Ma'am," he grinned.

Mac nearly stumbled. _Damn what was it with these flyboys and their grins_. She pulled herself together. "Are you still qualified Commander?"

"Yes Ma'am. Um Mac,"

She ignored his stumble, smiling. "You have a call sign I suppose?"

"_Wraith_. I answer to it or Josh."

Chuckling, she expected as much. "I happen to know a _Phantom_."

He laughed. "Let me guess he's a light walker?"

"Nope, she's an attractive woman, who's as daring and brave as her father, who had the call sign before her."

"Oh sorry."

"No need to be sorry, Josh, you'd like her. She's an aviator with an ego to go with the title," Mac remarked and laughed with him. "So where were you stationed before JAG?" She inquired as they walked into her office.

"The USS _Kitty Hawk_, I was a lawyer though before I became an aviator. Now I just go back and forth."

Mac arched an eyebrow as she sat down. "There's a story behind that, correct."

"Yes Ma'am, there is," he smirked.

Rolling her eyes, she gestured for him to sit down. "Your incorrigible, _Wraith_."

"I know," he said grinning as he sat down.

_There it is again, that flyboy grin_, she thought to herself, than frowned. _Who is it he reminds me of_? She shook her head and opened the file she'd placed on her desk. "Lets get stated shell we." She saw him nodded. They went through the statements, she read out Lieutenant Samuel Rodgers.

Half way through, Josh stood and pulled off his jacket, leaving it over the back of his chair, he loosened his tie, continuing to listen to her. Grabbing the chief's statement he paced a little.

Mac watched him, the way he moved, the emotions that were expressed on his face. She'd seen the look of determination before, but she still couldn't remember on whom?

Josh stopped pacing "Mac," he saw she was lost in thought. "Mac?"

Blinking she came out of her daze. "Sorry Josh, what were you saying?"

"We're missing something, Rodgers never said why the chief attacked him and visa versa."

She'd noticed that too. "They could have been fighting over something the chief did to the Lieutenant's F-14."

"Or over a girl," Josh stated as he sat back down. "We need to find out if he or the chief has a girlfriend, or if they're dating the same girl."

Mac nodded, agreeing. "I'll get on to it and arrange for us to meet with Rodgers, we can see if he'll tell us any more."

"I'll make some calls about talking to the chief," he announced, shoving the statement in the file he stood, grabbing his jacket. "I'll organize it for tomorrow if you can arrange for Rodgers for this afternoon."

"Sounds a plan."

"See you at lunch than Colonel and we'll compare notes," he said casually and swaggered out of her office.

Mac signed as she watched him go. Josh Taylor had a great six. _Wow! Where did that come from_, she wondered. Chuckling she went back to work, letting her wondering thoughts about his great six and body go to the back of her mind, but not too far.

Near lunch she called out for takeaway, having it delivered. Organizing for Harriet to pick it up from the delivery guy.

The Lieutenant came in half an hour later with the two bags. "Your lunch is here Ma'am, hungry?"

Mac stood taking the two bags from her. "I ordered for _Wraith _too."

"_Wraith_?"

"Commander Taylor."

"Oh," Harriet smiled. "He's gorgeous Ma'am," she saw the look she was being given. "I maybe married Ma'am, but I'm not dead."

Mac laughed. "I'll remember that."

"He is gorgeous though Ma'am and that smile," she signed. "If I wasn't married, I'd ask him out."

"Not if I asked him first," Mac teased her.

"It's just as well I'm married then Ma'am," Harriet smirked, and then hurried out.

Mac wondered about that before grabbing the file and her notes, leaving her office, she went to Taylor's, knocking before going in. "Lunch time _Wraith_."

He glanced up. "Why Colonel, how did you know the way to my heart was through my stomach?"

"Aviator's, you're all the same, ego controlled," she observed, dumping the bags on the desk along with the files and her notes. Glancing around she saw he'd put a few personals around the office, a photo of his squadron, a model of a F-4 and one of a Tomcat. She walked over to have a look where they sat on the shelf.

Josh watched her. "My dad flew F-4's during the Vietnam War, then later after the war he flew Tomcats, like I do."

"I have a friend whose father flew F-4's off the _Ticonderoga_ during the Vietnam War. The funny thing is my friend now flies Tomcats off the newly commissioned _Ticonderoga_. His dad would be proud of him."

"He was shot down?"

She nodded. "Christmas Eve of '69', was MIA for a number of years, we found out he died in Russia. He was free but had no way of returning home."

"I'm sorry."

Mac turned and smiled warmly. "You're lucky your dad made it back. So many didn't."

Josh nodded. "What was your friends father's name, perhaps my dad knew him?"

"Lieutenant Harmon Rabb, Senior."

"_Hammer_?"

Mac was surprised. She took her seat. "Your dad knew him?"

Josh nodded. "Dad flew off the _Ticonderoga_ for a while before being transferred to the _Enterprise_," he told her. "I've heard stories of _Hammer_ and the _Tyco Tigers_ while I was growing up." He then realized whom the Admiral had been talking about. "So Captain Rabb is the friend you're talking about."

Mac nodded. "Harm and I were partners for eight years, this was his office." She handed him a container of Chinese food and chopsticks.

"So I have large shoes to fill?"

She got her own container. "The biggest," she saw that look of determination again. "Do you have any siblings in the Navy, Josh?"

"No, why?"

"You remind me of someone, I just can't recall who, but I will."

"Well they say everyone has a twin out there, perhaps you've meet mine," he jeered.

"Perhaps," she dismissed it for the time being, it would come to her in time. "So tell me about Josh Taylor?"

"There's not much to tell, I'm an only child, Navy brat. Joined up straight after high school, got my law degree while at the Academy. I found out I loved to fly also, so I applied and went to flight school. Now I just go back and fourth between flying and being a lawyer," he said matter-of-factly.

She eyed him warily. "The SecNav use to have a fit at the mention of Harm's name, especially when it came to flying. So how do you get away with it?"

"I don't report to the SecNav," he stated a little amused.

"Oh?"

That flyboy grin eased onto his lips. "My orders come from higher up, even while I'm working here."

"There's more to you then your letting on Josh Taylor."

"True, but mystery is the spice of life," he smirked.

Mac grinned, chuckling. Yes somehow she knew deep down she could fall for Josh Taylor and fall hard. Even though they'd barely knew each other something grabbed her soul and yanked it to him. She wondered if this was what Harm felt with Katherine O'Reilly. They had a strong binding friendship after only nearly five months at sea, one that could be more. And if Harm could find that kind of friendship, then so could she. 

USS _Ticonderoga_

Somewhere in the Persian Gulf

"_Hey Phantom, you gone to sleep on me_?" Harm's voice whispered into her cockpit.

"Without a story and a good night kiss, not likely," she purred.

"_Why Lieutenant Commander, are you flirting with me_?"

"Nope."

"_Damn, I'm losing my touch_," he grumbled, coursing them all to laugh. They'd been on patrol for over two hours; the darkness and boredom was starting to get them.

"Well then _Hammer_, I'll let you tuck me in when we get back," Katherine smirked.

"_After he kisses me good night_, _Phantom_," Karen joined in the bantering.

"Jeez _Cag_, your getting more action then any of us," Scott teased.

"_It's my charming personality_," Harm through back.

"_More like an over inflated ego_," a deeper voice remarked over the radio.

"_What are you doing up so late_, _Tonka-Toy_?"

"_Someone had to baby sit the Wolverines while you guys were joyriding_."

"So you lost huh?" Katherine guessed.

"_Yep_," he groused and they laughed along with his crew. "_You owe me big time_, _Cag_."

"_I'll buy you a drink at my wetting down_," Harm promised him.

"_For this you buy me two_,"

"_You got it_ _Tonka-Toy_," he agreed. "_See you on board_."

"_I'll have the coffee waiting_."

Silence settled over them once more, only the normal noises of their Tomcats mixed with it.

"_Hey Kat_?"

"Yeah _Cag_?"

"_When we were rescued by the Aussie's, what language did you swear in_?"

"There's a story behind that," Scott wagered. 

"Oh yeah," she mussed. Than answered. "Gaelic. My grandfather was Gaelic, my grandmother Russian. My dad's parents."

He was a little surprised. "_And your mothers parents_?"

"Scottish and American."

"_That's a hell'va mix Phantom_."

"Yes it is, sir."

"Which explains her temper, _Cag_," Scott teased.

"I don't have a temper, _Piper_."

"Really?" he drawled.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't go there, _Piper_," she warned.

"Yes Ma'am."

She groaned. "_Caagg_."

"_Piper stop picking on Phantom_," he ordered lightly.

"Yes sir."

By the time they made it back to the carrier it was more early morning then late at night. They headed to the Ward Room after reporting it, meeting up with _Tonka-Toy_.

"About time you got home," he smirked.

"Sorry dad," all four jeered.

Shaking his head he gestured for them to sit down. "Children."

Laughing they grabbed a cup of coffee and joined him.

Katherine yawned. "I'll be glad when these nightly patrols are over."

"I'll be glad when we're headed home," Scott declared.

"Missing Amy and Sally?"

He nodded. "It's a good thing Sally is too young to understand."

"You'd be surprised what a four you old understands, _Piper_," Mark told him. "Kris recognizes what I do and why I'm not always home and she's four."

"My five year old comprehends what I do," Karen added. She glanced at her friend and the _Cag. "You two are the odd ones out. Unless there's little ones running around you're not telling us about?"_

Katherine put her hand on the _Cag's arm. "We've been found out, I told you faking not knowing each other wouldn't work."_

"Looks like our secrets out," he played along. "At least now the twins can be there when we get back."

"Little Harm and Harmony," she said dreamily.

Karen, Scott and Mark groaned. "Pathetic," they accused. 

"Thank you," both said and joined in the laughing.

Katherine finished her coffee. "Well as much as I'd love to stay and play, I need my sleep," she stood. "Night all," she brushed her hand over the _Cag's _shoulder as she passed him, seemly casual move.

"Night Kat," he bided.

Karen and Scott headed off too, leaving the _Cag_ and the Marine in the Ward Room.

"Is everything all right between you and Kat, _Cag_?" Mark asked him.

"Sure, why?"

He shrugged. "You two just seem like you're trying too hard not to appear close, than you're like you were tonight, playful."

"We're not trying hard to appear anyway, Mark. Kat and I are good friends." Harm defended.

The Marine wasn't stupid; he knew Kat had feelings for the _Cag. "Kat is a beautiful woman and if I wasn't married I'd be chasing her myself. Damn the regulations."_

"Regulations are there for a reason," Harm reminded.

"If you feel anything for her, you'll find a way," Mark stated, than left.

Harm sat back and rubbed his temples. Damn right he was going to find away, he wasn't letting Kat go. He'd made that mistake once; he wouldn't make it a second time.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church Virginia

Washington DC.

The jury president read out the finding of not guilty and the Judge thanked the jury for their time. He turned back to the young aviator. "Lieutenant Rodgers, your cleared to return to duty."

"Aye, aye sir."

He stood and left the courtroom.

Samuel Rodgers, _Sandman, turned to his lawyers. "Thank you sir, Ma'am." He shook their hands._

"You're welcome Lieutenant." Mac told him

"Stay safe out their Lieutenant." Josh said smiling.

"I will sir," he assured, and then left with his friends who had stood by him.

Josh and Mac left the courtroom, heading back to the JAG office. While on this case they'd been spending a lot of time together and developing a close friendship, which made them good partners.

"How about I take you out for dinner, Colonel. My treat, to celebrate of our first win."

"How about you cook me dinner," she suggested with a smile. "Or don't you cook _Wraith_?"

"Oh I can cook, my mother didn't raise a stupid son," she smirked. "My place 18.30," he ordered gently escorted her into her office, waiting until she was inside for his next comment. "Bring yourself and your smile."

Mac couldn't resist, she dumped her briefcase on her desk and sauntered up to him. "Nothing but a smile, and myself huh?" she purred feeling playfully game. "It might be a little chilly."

Josh was momentarily stunned, but recovered well, tipping her chin up with one finger. "Then I'll spend the evening warming you up, Sarah."

Her eyes widened in shock and at the warmth that spread through her body when he spoke her name. "Red light Commander."

"You started it Colonel," he said, giving her chin a gentle caress as he removed his hand. "Until tonight, Mac." He turned and walked out of her office.

Mac sat quickly on her desk. _Oh boy, that man was good, very good._

"Colonel?" Harriet had come into the office, seeing the Marine in a daze. "Ma'am are you all right?"

Coming out of her daze, she blushed. "Yes, sorry Harriet. What can I do for you?"

The Lieutenant saw her blushing, handing the Colonel the file she'd been carrying. Teasing. "Like I said Ma'am, he's sexy, very sexy," she mussed and walked out smiling.

Mac groaned and shut the door to her office; going behind her desk she sat down. Josh Taylor was sexy all right, sexy, funny, sensitive and romantic. The man had run out one night they'd worked late and got her a Beltway burger, in the middle of a snowstorm. Some might not of found that romantic, but she did. 

That evening as she was leaving, Harriet nodded to her. "Enjoy your evening, Colonel."

"Oh I will Harriet," Mac assured her and hurried out, chuckling at the '_I told you so_' look the Lieutenant was giving her husband. Tonight Mac was determined to have a good time and enjoy Josh's company, because that's what friends did, enjoyed each others company. If it became more, then they'd deal with it when the time came. Moving on hadn't been as hard as she thought it would be, especially when she had her old friends to help her and her new friend to lean on.

To be continued…


	9. Aussie Layover

**Title:** **_Starting Over_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to the following who reviewed: _catasa_, _sann3187_, _Winjan_, _Benedetta_, _hopechest6_ and _bard_. All is going to be revealed soon. I just want to say I live in Australia, in the city written about in this chapter – Townsville. We've had American Aircraft Carriers come in and visit our fair city and have had nothing but good feedback. Though I haven't had the pleasure yet of having a close look at one, I'd like to one day. Once again thank you to everyone who has reviewed and are sticking with me on this.

Starting Over 

****

Chapter Nine: **_Aussie Layover_**

USS _Ticonderoga_

Indian Ocean (3 Days from Australia)

Vultures Row was in semi darkness, it was quiet except for the occasional landing Hornet. The _Cag_ came out and stood at the rail. "Evening Commander."

Katherine smiled slightly. "Evening sir."

"Looking forward to our layover?"

"Yes sir."

His hand moved closer to hers on the rail. "Australia is a pretty nice place, but I've only been to Sydney."

"We stopped in Cairns once aboard the _Enterprise_, but not Townsville," she said feeling his thumb gentle stroking the side of her hand as she kept her gaze over the flight deck. They were just two officers talking.

"I went to Sydney for a case, ended up breaking my friends jaw and got into a fist fight with an annoying Australian officer, who was half responsible for breaking my friends jaw."

Katherine turned a little, laughing. "You broke your friends jaw?"

"It was an accident."

She chuckled and then looked back over the flight deck. "I've been thinking about the future," she stated seriously. "I love flying _Cag_, I do but I want a family too."

"So do I Kat, but I can't go back," he told her. "Maybe one day but not right now." 

"I'm not asking you to, Harm," she turned. "You've seen my service record, I did an engineering degree at the Academy."

"I know Kat, I also know you could finish that law degree you've started,"

She was surprised. "How did you know about that?"

"Your Uncle Jack, he emailed me to thank me for making sure you got back safe. We talked one night on the net," he rationalized. "Doing a law degree by correspondence can't be easy."

"It isn't, but I've nearly finished it."

"If you need any help just ask."

"I will," she turned back, looking once more over the flight deck. "And when I finish my degree?"

"You could change designators, work at JAG, if that's what you want? Or remain what you are, an aviator."

"Or I could take a position at Patuxent River and still fly."

"Pax River isn't that far from Washington,"

"No it isn't,"

He shifted his hand so it covered hers. "Is this what you want?"

"What I want, I can't have while I'm here, while we're together." 

"And if it doesn't work between us?" he asked seriously.

"Then I can go back to a carrier," she said calmly, turning once more she searched his face for what he was thinking. "You told me once you gave up everything for someone you loved, and that someone broke your heart. Well I'm not her and I'm not going to break your heart, or let you go. I'll fight and keeping fighting." She pulled her hand away and started for the hatch.

"_Phantom_?"

She stopped and turned. "Yes sir?"

"I'm not going to let you go, either," Harm told her. "I'm not good with words, Kat, I let my actions speak for me."

"I know that," she stepped forward and kissed his cheek. "I'll take any actions you want to give," she said, and then went inside.

He turned back and looked over the deck. A couple of more tours and he'd be looking at a desk job himself, at least coming back from them wouldn't be so bad if Katherine was there to welcome him home.

The next morning he was called to the Captain's office, finding Katherine all ready there. He stood beside her. "You wanted to see me _Skipper_?"

"I did _Cag_, Lt. Comdra O'Reilly is looking at her career options," Ethan Garrett told him. "She's thinking of leaving us."

"We spoke briefly about it last night sir," Harm revealed.

He sat back in his chair. "I was expecting this from you Captain, not _Phantom_," he said calmly. "What are the hell are you two thinking! You're both smarter then this, stop acting like hormonal teenagers and act your age!" He got up and went around to them. "How in the hell do you know what your feeling isn't the result to being stuck on a carrier for too long?"

"We don't sir." Harm stated.

"Then I want you to find out," he stood in front of the _Cag_, having calmed down a little. "And when you do, let me know." He turned to Katherine. "If you decide you are going to leave us, then I'll see what I can do for you."

"Thank you sir."

"Dismissed."

Both came to attention, then turned and walked out.

Three days later the USS _Ticonderoga_ pulled into the port of Townsville, being welcomed by the Mayor of the city. The crew of the aircraft carrier was given leave; the _Tyco Tigers_ were given one duty before they went on leave. A group of children from one of the local youth groups had been invited on board, they were all on summer holidays and this was a special outing for them.

Ensign Masters and the _Cag _met them and their coordinators. "Welcome aboard the USS _Ticonderoga_," the Ensign greeted. "I'm Ensign Daniel Masters, this is Captain Harmon Rabb – the _Cag_." 

A little boy put his hand up, making Harm smile. "Yes son?"

"Sir what is a _Cag_?"

"Well it can refer to Carrier Air Group, the Carrier Air Group commander or Commander Air Wing," he explained. "However in my case I command the air wing aboard the USS _Ticonderoga_."

"Do you fly?" a little girl asked.

"I do, Tomcats," he answered her with a smile that made her smile back shyly.

"If you'll follow me, we'll take you to meet the rest of the _Tyco Tigers_, they're on the flight deck, you can talk to them and take a look at the Tomcats." Ensign Master announced.

The children, who ranged from nine to sixteen, cheered and followed them, along with the three adults, who were the group's coordinators.

The _Tyco Tigers_ were waiting, all in their summer whites, since it was summer in Australia. They stood before the Tomcats.

Ensign Masters stopped the group. "Boys and girls, these are the _Tyco Tigers_, starting left to right we have. Lt. Commander Katherine O'Reilly – _Phantom_, Lieutenant Scott McGregor – _Piper_, Lieutenant Karen Lindsay – _Mouse_, Lieutenant Brian Michaels – _Biff_, Lieutenant Jeff Williams – _Wylie_, Ensign Ellie Carmichaels – _Roadie_, and Ensign Austin Lynch – _Phoenix." He introduced.  "Feel free to ask them questions and have them show you their Tomcats."_

The children rushed forward, for the seven officers, there were the same number of children, so each child got equal attention. One of the coordinators came up to the _Cag. "Thank you for taking time out of your leave to do this."_

"It's our pleasure Ma'am."

One of the children turned towards her. "Miss Kathy,"

"Excuse me Captain."

"Of course."

She hurried over to the teenager. "Yes Jodi."

"Miss Kathy, the Lieutenant Commander is a pilot, she flies the Tomcat."

"See Jodi, I told you girls can do anything they set their minds too," Miss Kathy told her confidently.

"We have woman on board the _Ticonderoga who do all jobs, from flight crew, aviators, RIO's, engineers, bridge crew, LSO's, it's equal opportunity in the Navy now." Katherine told her._

The teenager grinned and blushed. "Thank you Ma'am."

"You're quiet welcome, Jodi, would you like to sit in my bird?"

"Bird?"

"That's what we call the F-14," she explained.

"I can do that?"

"Sure." She took the teenager up the ladder and helped her into the cockpit. "There you go Jodi."

"Wow, it's small in here."

"It certainly is. We say you don't just sit in the cockpit, you wear it."

"So cool."

Katherine laughed. "It is at that Jodi."

Scott and his little friend came up beside them and the little boy was helped into the back seat. "This is where I sit, Terry. I'm the RIO,"

"What does that mean?" Terry asked him.

"Radar Intercept Officer," he explained and briefly told him about his job. "_Phantom _here is my driver."

He looked wide-eyed at her. "So you fly the plane?"

Katherine smiled at the term. "I do,"

Jodi looked at her with a serious expression. "Have you been shot down?"

"I have,"

"Was it scary?"

"A little, but I was lucky, I had the _Cag to look after me."_

Now the teenager looked all glassy eyed. "He's so cute. You're so lucky."

Both O'Reilly and McGregor laughed it off and answered a few more questions before everyone was called together and they were taken into the Ready Room. Jodi, who was the oldest at sixteen, was chosen to put on a flight suite over her clothes, the children laughed as she was helped into the safety gear, gloves and helmet.

"How do you feel, Jodi?" Harm asked her.

"Like I'm going to fall over,"

He laughed, as they all did. Addressing them all. "This is what we wear every time we fly, we've even had to run while wearing all of this. As well if any of us are unlucky to have to eject, we can end up in the water with a parachute open along with us."

"You'd sink," a little girl stated.

"We'll we feel like we are sometimes, which is why we get rid of the parachute and rely on our training while waiting to be rescued." He told them, and then helped Jodi out of it all. The children came up and looked at it all. They asked lots of questions and talked freely with the Naval officers. Before they left they were taken to the Ward Room and given a drink and cookies, the whole squadron walking them to the gangplank. They'd all made new friends, each and everyone of them. A crewman took a photo of the group, as did one of the coordinators.

As they were saying goodbye, the youngest of the group, Shelly, pulled on Harm's hand. He hankered down to her. "Yes?"

"Thank you Captain."

"You're very welcome."

The nine year old gave him a hug, which he returned, then she hurried away with the other children and adults.

Harm stood and waved to them as they left, as did the rest of the squad.

"Makes it all worth while, doesn't _Cag?" Karen asked him._

"That it does, _Mouse," he agreed. Then addressed them all. "So __Tyco Tigers, what do you say to some leave time?"_

"I'd say, we're out of here sir," Scott remarked grinning. "After we've changed that is."

"Than _Tigers_, get going. Go have some fun."

"Yes sir." All acknowledged and headed off.

Crossing his arms against his chest he shook his head and chuckled. Heading for his stateroom and the chance to get out of his uniform deciding to do some sight seeing himself.

As he left the ship, he found Katherine waiting for him; she wore tight denim shorts, a blue bikini top, and a white blouse that was tied at her waist. "I thought you'd like some company, sir," she told him.

"I'd love some _Phantom," he agreed. "Lets go see what Townsville has to offer."_

"Yes sir," she agreed.

"So where are the rest of they guys?" he asked, second-guessing her.

"In the taxi waiting for us, so move it old man," she teased.

"Just wait to we get home, young lady, I'll show you I'm no old man," he promised.

"Oh I'm looking forward to it," she smirked and took off.

Shaking his head, Harm just laughed and went after her. They all needed time to relax after what they'd been through during this tour, though three days wasn't quiet enough. It would do until they got home and were back with their families. 

USS _Ticonderoga_

Three days later 

The _Tyco Tigers_ had gathered in their ready room, suited up and ready to fly. "So there we were, happily sunbathing, when suddenly we noticed the _Cag, _Piper_, _Tonka-Toy_ and __Cody were standing in front of us," Katherine was telling the other squad members._

Karen took over. "We sat up and they were standing their arms crossed against their chests, politely telling five bronzed Aussie's to take a hike," she paused as they laughed. "Anyway, _Phantom gets up and pushes between the guys and looks over these five Aussie's, then glances back to the guys, winking at them. Anyway one of the Aussies says to her. 'So luv, you wont to play with some real men or these ego driven yanks.' She smiled and sauntered back to the guys, standing between the _Cag _and _Tonka-Toy_ she links arms with them saying. 'Well since these are the men I play with everyday, I'd rather stick with them, then play with little boys'."_

"They got huffy and walked off after _Tonka-Toy told them to bugger off," Katherine added._

"Hey we couldn't let those Aussie's mess with our girls," Scott defended and everyone laughed harder.

"Yes they have a habit of trying to take what's not there's," the _Cag_ remarked coming over to them, having suited up. He'd had plenty of experience with an annoying Aussie named Brumby.

Both Karen and Katherine sighed and looked dreamy. "Our heroes." Which made everyone laugh harder.

"All right that's enough," Harm ordered lightly. "Even though we're heading home, it doesn't give any of you the right to slack off. You still have hours to keep up and quals to complete, so lets go flying."

"Aye, aye sir." 

Katherine walked beside the _Cag as they headed for the flight deck. "How was Colonel Mackenzie when you spoke to her this morning?"_

"Good, how did you know I got a call from Mac?" he inquired.

"Danny."

He chuckled, it seemed Ensign Daniel Master knew everything that went on aboard the _Tyco_. "She was telling me about her new partner, his father flew with mine in Vietnam. Lt. Commander Josh Taylor."

"_Wraith_?"

"You know him?"

"He was part of that Black Ops mission I participated in."

"That one huh, it makes your service record hard to read when a page is blacked out," he remarked sarcastically.

"Reminds you of yours huh?" She teased back.

He grinned that flyboy grin of his. "To much."

Scott came up next to his driver. "Hey _Phantom, didn't__ Mouse have the flue when we crossed the Equator on the way to the Gulf?"_

"She did, so I guess it's time our little _Pollywog gets to become a __Shellback," she smirked._

Karen just looked like she wanted to disappear. "Thanks guys."

"No problem, _Mouse," the _Cag _put his arm around his RIO, "Don't worry it'll be painless, I have found memories of my crossing the line ceremony."_

"So do I," Katherine announced.

"Me too," Scott agreed.

She groaned even harder. "I don't want to know."

Laughing they put their helmets on and went out onto the flight deck, following the other _Tyco Tigers._

"Don't worry _Mouse, you'll be fine," the _Cag_ assured her. "I'll look after you,"_

"Thanks _Cag_,"

"No problem after all, we all got to be _Pollywogs_ and finally _Shellbacks_. So I'm sure you'll end up being a trusty _Shellback_ too," he teased.

"Oh god," she moaned, and then laughed along with them. At lease the trip home wasn't going to be boring.

To be continued…

(To all Aussie's out there, don't take this too seriously, after all I'm and Aussie and I can handle a little ribbing and it is only a story. AS)


	10. Heroes

**Title:** **_Starting Over_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to _Winjan_, _hopechest6_, _DD2_, _stablerchick_, _Bekki_, _Mary Kate113_, for your kind words and suggestions. I've taken them into account. Oh and thanks to _barb2003_, all will be revealed I promise, just hang in there.

Starting Over 

****

Chapter Ten: **_Heroes_**

USS _Ticonderoga_

Atlantic Ocean

Captain Garrett walked onto the flight deck; the _Cag_ was waiting with Lt. Commander O'Reilly and Lieutenants McGregor and Lindsay. Being an aviator, the _Skipper _liked to keep his hours up and he'd jumped at the change to do this patrol before returning to port.

"Morning, _Cag_,"

"Morning _Skipper_."

"Everyone ready to go?"

"Yes sir," all three acknowledged.

"Lets do it than," he insisted. "Captain Rabb, I believe you're required on the bridge."

Harm forced a smiled, he'd rather be going with them, but he had offered his bird to the _Skipper_. "Aye sir, take care of my bird and RIO."

"Both will be returned without a scratch, _Cag_, you have my word." Garrett stated.

"That's all I need sir."

Groaning, Katherine shook her head. "Men," she mumbled, knowing it was what Karen was thinking but not game enough to say it, hearing them both laughed.

Harm patted her on the back. "Watch his six, _Phantom_."

"Aye sir."

Nodding he left.

The _Skipper_ smiled. "Lets go flying, _Phantom_."

"Yes sir."

They climbed aboard their Tomcats after doing a safety check and were secured; with canopies closed they positioned their birds on the catapult. O'Reilly and McGregor prepared to launch off the deck by doing the checklist.

"Radar standby, roll SAS off. Pitch trim set for catapult," Scott said from behind his driver.

Katherine worked in sync with him. "Pitch trim set."

"Wing sweep auto?"

"Check."

"Engine instruments normal?"

"Check," she responded.

"List complete," he concluded.

"Then lets do it," she ordered lightly.

He grinned, calling it in. "_Tyco_ control this is _Sundance _one, zero, five, up and ready."

"_Rodger one, zero, five, your clear to launch_,"

After giving the crewman a salute, they were catapulted off the deck seconds behind the _Skipper_, forming up on his wing.

"For the sake of the _Cag_ and his attachment to his bird and RIO, lets make this real boring," he ordered lightly.

"Aye sir," they all acknowledged, Karen chuckling softly.

"_I heard that Skipper_," the _Cag's _voice came over the radio.

"You were suppose to, _Cag_," he taunted.

"_Boring is kind of, well boring Skipper_," Katherine declared. 

"What do you recommend then _Phantom_?" He asked, glancing her way.

"_A little game of follow the leader, Skipper, if you're up to it_?"

Garrett smiled to himself, as he did up his mask, noticing in the mirror _Mouse_ was doing the same. "Just try and keep up, _Phantom."_

Her laugher filled his ears. "_Led on sir_."

Pulling a head, he initiated a tight nine G turn and rolled down towards the sea, pulling up he skimmed the surface. Noticing out of the corner of his eye, to his right was his wingman. He pulled right back on the stick and sent the F-14 into a steep climb, gaining altitude before leaving out at angel's thirty.

"She's still with us, _Skipper_," Karen informed him.

The second F-14 came along side them. "_Is that all you have sir_?" 

He chuckled. "Would you like to take the led, _Phantom_?"

"_Don't mind if I do, sir_," she retorted.

He followed her through tight nine G turns, rolls and loops that would have left a rookie pilot not knowing which way was up. Let alone where the hell they were, but not O'Reilly. He realized his wingman knew where she was and just how far from the aircraft carrier they had been the whole time. She was exceptional when it came to flying and that's why he didn't want to lose her. The _Cag's _voice came over his radio as her bird came up along side his.

"_Skipper orders have come through concerning the Air Wing_."

"We're on our way home, _Cag_,"

"_Aye sir._"

He glanced over to O'Reilly, unclipping his mask. "Time to head home, _Phantom_."

"_Aye sir, on your wing."_

Turning they headed back to the _Ticonderoga, the Captain landed first._

Katherine lowed her landing gear and tailhook on approach. "_Tyco_, one, zero, five Tomcat, ball 2.5,"

"One, zero, five, Tomcat, Rodger Ball," the LSO acknowledged.

She landed, catching the number two wire taxiing to a halt; she opened the canopy and they climbed down. 

Garrett and Lindsay came over to them; the _Skipper patted his wingman on the back. "Nice flying, _Phantom_."_

"Thank you sir,"

They left the fight deck, returning to the Ready Room, where they removed their safety gear and put it and helmets away.

Harm arrived with the print out for the Captain, handing it to him. "Sir."

Taking it, Garrett read it over, sighing. "_Cag, get the squadron leaders and XO's together, twenty minutes."_

"Aye sir,"

The _Skipper _hurried out, returning to his stateroom where he showed and dressed, then headed to the small conference room with the orders in hand. True to Rabb's orders, all the squadron leaders and XO's were waiting for him along with the _Cag. Garrett went to the head of the table, his people standing. "Sit down," he ordered and did so himself; continuing when they had. "The Air Wing is to be dismissed this afternoon, all squadrons are to return to Norfolk by fifteen hundred."_

"Why sir?" Lieutenant Johansson, the _Wolverines_ XO inquired.

Sitting back, Garrett didn't let his face reveal anything. "It seems the _Cag and Lt. Commander O'Reilly are required to be at the White House by oh nine hundred along with Lieutenant Galendez," he revealed. "So the Air Wing will disembark from the _Ticonderoga_ early. Galendez will be passenger on the Cod."_

"Why have we been ordered to the White House, sir?" Harm asked.

"It's a political thank you to show the country that our boys and girls are appreciated," Garrett answered. "That and the way _Phantom came by her DFC; caught the First Ladies attention. And because the two of you were shot down, avoided being capture, were found and returned safely. Galendez because of his leadership and his unites success rate. The country needs heroes at the moment and that's what they're being given."_

Both Rabb and O'Reilly nodded, neither though considered themselves heroes; they were merely doing their jobs. Being who they were – Naval Aviators.

"You know what that means_ Phantom," Mark Leslie, the__ White Tigers squadron leader, taunted. "You get to wear a skirt."_

"Oh ha, ha," she grumbled as they all chuckled.

"Don't worry, _Phantom, the _Cag_ will be there to protect you,"_

"After all it's not your fault you were born with a perfect body and perfect legs," Johansson smirked. "I mean hell, _Phantom_, I've seen models that don't look as good as you."

Katherine groaned. "Thanks so much, _Spectra_."

"You're welcome, _Phantom_," he stirred and the laugher continued.

"On that note," Garrett got their attention. "All squadrons will disembark the _Ticonderoga_ at thirteen thirty, dismissed."

All stood, coming to attention as the Captain left.

"So _Cag _are we meeting at O'Reilly's tomorrow night?" Mark asked Harm and everyone waited for an answer.

Glancing at Katherine, who was trying hard not to laugh, he sighed and agreed. "All right, nineteen hundred and don't be late."

"You want regret this _Cag_," Johansson smirked.

"I already am," he said shaking his head as they left.

Katherine walked with him. "I should give Uncle Jack a ring and warn him."

"Do it from my office, I have a feeling the pay phone is going to be busy for a while."

"Thanks _Cag_,"

After the _Tyco Tigers _were informed, they headed for Harm's office where Katherine put the call through to her Uncle. Making herself comfortable in the _Cag's _leather chair, she got connected to her Uncle. "Hi Uncle Jack."

"_Katie, sweetheart, I was just thinking of you_," he said cheerfully, in a thick accented voice.

She chuckled. "There's been a change of plans Uncle Jack, we're flying into Norfolk this afternoon."

"_So I'm guessing your Wetting Down is for tomorrow night, yours and the Captain's_?"

"Yes sir,"

"_I'll have it arranged sweetheart, what time_?"

"Nineteen hundred,"

"_No problem sweetheart, we'll be ready_," he informed, and then added. "_It's a good think I had your car ferried to Norfolk yesterday than_."

"Thanks Uncle Jack."

"_You're welcome honey, will I be seeing you tonight_?"

"I'm not sure."

"_Katie honey_," he was now serious. "_We need to talk darlin'_."

"About what?"

"_Your mum, sweetheart. She's gotten worse_,"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow night, Uncle Jack," she assured, her mother wasn't something she wonted to discuss right at that point. "I'll see you then."

"_All right Katie. Bye honey_."

"Bye Uncle Jack," she bided and than hung up.

Harm stopped what he was doing, seeing the look on her face. "Talk to me Commander."

"Shaking her head, Katherine stood. "It's nothing sir," she moved away from his desk.

Putting the guitar down, Harm stood himself. "Try again, _Phantom_. I know you're hiding something."

Turning she crossed his arms against her chest, her voice came out thick with emotion. "My mother is dying of cancer."

"Kat, I'm sorry," he said as he crossed to her. "Did you just find out?"

"No, I've known for a few months. I just… I don't know. I suppose I just didn't want to believe it," she told him. She didn't notice the Captain come through the hatch, all she took notice of was Harm's hands on her arms, his sense of well-being. "I wanted to hate her for treating me the way she has, for kicking me out."

"But you can't," Harm said gently. "Not with her dying."

"No I can't," she felt tears well in her eyes. "I want her to except me and what I do," the tears started to fall. "I want her to love me again before I lose her."

Drawing her into his arms, Harm held her, letting her cry.

Captain Garrett had heard enough of the conversation to understand. '_We'll talk later_,' he mouthed and saw the _Cag_ nod. Turning he walked out, quietly shutting the hatch, this was something the whole ship didn't need to know about.

Katherine pulled away, wiping her eyes, seeing Harm's shirt at his shoulder was wet from her tears. "I'm sorry Harm."

"Kat, it's all right," he said softly, wiping her tear-streaked cheeks. "You could of come to me sooner,"

"I know,"

"Come and sit down," he drew her over to the couch and they sat together. "If you'd come to me sooner, I could of gotten you emergency leave."

"That's why I didn't," she admitted. "Uncle Jack told me Mum made him swear he wouldn't tell me, she told him she didn't want to see me."

He knew this was hard for her, him too, it bothered him to see her struggling with this. "But you want to see her."

"I want her to see I'm happy being who I am, that I followed my dreams. That I didn't just do this because of Dad, it's what I want."

"Than tell her that Kat," he said gently. "Let her see you're proud of who you are."

She nodded, feeling stronger about her decision. "Will you come with me? I may need a friend."

He grinned that flyboy smile of his. "And a shoulder to cry on?" He saw her nod. "Then I'd better pack quiet a few shirts."

Katherine chuckled, thankful he was there with her. She got up, resisting the erg to kiss him. "I have to go pack," she said, regaining her composure. "Thanks _Cag_."

"Any time _Phantom_,"

She took a few steps, then stopped and turned. "Do you happen to need a ride home once we get to Norfolk, _Cag_?"

"I do,"

"Then I offer my services sir," she said, copying his flyboy grin. "Uncle Jack had my car ferried to Norfolk yesterday." She revealed and then walked out.

Harm sat back and ran his fingers through his hair, he had a feeling her offer of giving him a ride him had motive behind it. It would give them time together, alone. "I wish I'd thought of it," he mussed, then got up and headed for his stateroom. He still had to pack himself.

Norfolk Naval Air Station

After dismissing the Air Wing to their awaiting family members, Harm had a few details to take care off. While he was doing that, Katherine got not only her sea bag but his too, putting them both and his guitar in the boot of her Vette.

"Giving the _Cag_ a lift?" Mark asked her as he and his wife and kids were heading to their car.

"Yes," she turned, leaning against the midnight blue Vette. "That's what friends do _Tonka-Toy_."

"You're playing with fire, _Phantom_," he warned.

"Leave her alone, Mark," his wife Janet insisted. "Kat is a big girl, she knows what she's doing."

"Thank you, Jay,"

"You're welcome," she gave her friend a hug. "Just be careful,"

"I will," Katherine assured. "Don't give Mark too much of a hard time tonight,"

"I want, no more then he deserves anyway," she mussed. "Drive carefully."

"I will," she assured and gave two of her three godchildren a hug. "Be good,"

"We will," four-year-old Kris told her. She and her sister waved as they left with their parents, little Anthony asleep in his father's arms.

Katherine saw Harm walking towards her and wondered what it would be like to be the one waiting for him to come home to her. To have his child growing within her, a child conceived from love, to hold that child in her arms. 

"Hey dreamer, ready to go?" He asked her, grinning.

She came out of her daze, smiling. "Yeah, would you like to drive?" She held out the keys. 

He took them. "Tired little girl?"

"No, I just thought you'd like to drive my baby. Unless you can't handle it old man," she smirked.

"Oh I can handle it little girl, get in."

"Yes sir," she said and did, buckling up.

Harm closed the door and went round, getting in the drivers side. Pulling his seat belt on he started the Vette, backed out and drove away. Leaving the base they headed out onto the open road, where he put his foot down, but stayed within the speed limit.

"Nice,"

"Uncle Jack and I rebuilt her from scratch, it took time but I wanted her to be perfect,"

"I know the feeling, I did the same with mine," he admitted.

"So why didn't you ring and tell Bud you would be home tonight?"

"I did, just before we left. I asked him to do some shopping for me, I cleaned out my fridge before I left."

Katherine laughed. "Did you tell anyone else?"

"No, I thought after our trip to the White House tomorrow, we could stop in at JAG Headquarters and say hello," 

"You didn't even tell Mac?"

"Nope," he grinned. "It's just you and me tonight,"

"Will Bud say anything?"

Harm shook his head. "He knows better,"

She laughed and settled back; halfway they stopped at a roadhouse and changed out of their uniforms, packing them away. Starting off again, this time Katherine drove, they made it back under the three hours given for the whole trip, Harm directing her to his apartment. After locking the Vette up, they took their sea bags and his guitar and went inside, using the lift. 

"Home sweet home," Harm remarked opening the door. A light had been left on, good old Bud.

Katherine followed him inside, shutting the door before looking around. "It's nice."

"I did the work myself," he put his sea bag down and the guitar case near the door. "Come on let me give you the tour."

Leaving her bag she took his hand, going with him. They walked three steps then stopped.

"The kitchen is too your left, lounge behind you," he announced, and then swung her up into his arms. "And the most important room," he carried her up the one step and behind the glass brick wall. "The bedroom."

"I love it," she whispered, but was looking at him, not the room.

"So do I," he declared and put her down, but not out of his arms. 

She rose up on her toes and kissed him, being pulled closer as the kiss deepened. Now there was no holding back, no hesitation. Both knew what they wanted and both knew there in the bedroom, it was just them. Tonight there was not rules and regulations, no Captain Rabb or Lt. Commander O'Reilly. It was just Harm and Kat, and they had all night to explore their feelings and each other, neither innocent when it came to making love.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Washington, DC.

Lt. Colonel Mackenzie walked with her partner into JAG ops, laughing at the comment Lt. Commander Josh Taylor had made. They noticed everyone was watching one of the monitors and went to have a look.

A reporter stood before the White House. "_As our defense forces return from duty in the Persian Gulf, the President today honored a number of our service men and women. Among them Captain Harmon Rabb, Jr and Lieutenant Commander Katherine O'Reilly_," pictures of the two of them was quickly displayed, before the shot returned to the reporter. "_Both who sever aboard the USS Ticonderoga, which is at this moment coming into port at Norfolk to a rousing welcome by family and friends. The Captain, the Cag aboard the Ticonderoga and the Lt. Commander were shot down over Baghdad, the two Naval Aviators, survived the hash conditions, being rescued by Australian soldiers from the 1st RAR and returned safely to their ship by Marine Lieutenant Victor Galendez_," the marine's photo was also quickly displayed. "_Who is also here today being honored_," footage was shown of the three officers shaking hands with the President and the First Lady, who spoke briefly to them. It showed them receiving accolades that added to the ribbons that already decorated their uniforms. Then returned to the reporter. "_The President announced the people of America and the world need heroes and it is safe to say today we have met but a few of our heroes. This is Shelly Long for ZNN_."

During the news report, no one had seen the three officers who had walked quietly into ops, standing behind everyone else. Not until a voice remarked:

"The camera likes you Ma'am,"

"Thanks Lieutenant," she said casually.

"It'll definitely do a lot for recruitment," the second male voice added.

They all turned, Bud grinning. "Captain Rabb, Lt. Commander O'Reilly, Lieutenant Galendez. Welcome home."

"Thanks Bud," Harm said grinning, as did his companions.

They were quickly welcomed back, introductions being made so Katherine quickly knew everyone she hadn't met.

Mac gave Harm a friendly hug. "Hi stranger,"

"Hi Mac," he said warmly. "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

He glanced over at Katherine, who was talking with Josh Taylor. "I'm good Mac,"

She looked too, knowing the look on his face. Ignoring it, it wasn't her business. "They look like they know each other."

"They do," he remarked. "They flew black ops together."

"Oh,"

Katherine came over to them. "It's nice to see you again, Ma'am."

"You too, Lt. Commander," Mac acknowledged smiling.

The call for 'Attention on Deck' was quickly given as Admiral Chegwidden came into ops. "At ease everyone," he ordered and walked straight up to Rabb, holding his hand out. "Welcome home, Captain."

Harm shook it. "Thank you sir,"

AJ then addressed the Lt. Commander. "Young lady, your Uncle and godfather talk highly of you,"

"They tend to brag sir," she said lightly, shaking his hand when he offered it.

He laughed. "That they do," he also shook Galendez's hand. "Nice to see you again, Lieutenant."

"You too sir,"

"Well know that the three of you have interrupted my office, I doubt any more work will get done,"

"Sorry sir," Harm apologized.

"Don't be, the President is right, we need heroes and you three qualify. Enjoy your leave."

"We will sir."

He nodded and headed back to his office.

Harm patted Katherine on the back. "We have to get going too," he announced. 

She agreed, addressing Mac. "The _Cag_ and I are having our Wetting Down at O'Reilly's tonight, all are welcome. Nineteen hundred."

"I'll pass the word, Commander."

"Thank you Ma'am."

Harm turned to Victor. "See you tonight, Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir, I'm looking forward to it," he insisted.

It took them a few minutes to get out of JAG, but they did eventually, driving over to Katherine's apartment. She wanted to grab a few things before they left for La Jolla's in the morning. Harm waited as she through what she needed into a travel bag. He looked around the apartment, it was modest, only what was really needed, a few photo's and some bric-a-brac.

Katherine came out of the bedroom carrying her bag, she still wore her uniform, planning on changing at his apartment. She saw him looking around. "I spend a lot of time with Uncle Jack when home on liberty, sometimes I wonder why I even keep this place."

"It gives you privacy,"

"True," she let him take her bag. "Shall we?"

He nodded and they left the apartment, returning to his. Where they both changed out of their uniforms, hanging them up. Harm realized when he saw Katherine's uniform in his wardrobe, he liked having it there. He liked having her there, having her as a part of his life.

She circled her arms around his waist, nuzzling her face against his back. "Dreaming _Hammer_?"

Turning in her arms, he cupped her face in his hands. "Only of you, _Phantom_," he answered and kissed her, feeling her hands slip beneath his shirt, caressing his warm skin. "Don't start something you don't intent to finish," he warned.

She grinned and backed him over to the bed, pushing him onto it, she straddled him. "Oh I intend to finish," she promised. "Once I've locked on a target, I don't give up until I've accomplished my mission."

Moving quickly he rolled her beneath him. "Neither do I," he mussed and his lips grazed over hers. 

"Then by all means carry on, sir," she moaned and talk was quickly forgotten for the moment. The Wetting Down didn't start for a few hours and it couldn't start without them anyway. They were the guests of honor.

O'Reilly's Bar

Fall's church, Virginia

Washington Dc.

Jack O'Reilly had never been in the military, but he could spot and officer a mile away even in civvies and the two that walked into the bar had been there before. "Good evening Colonel, Lt. Commander," he greeted. "The party has already begun, in the Ready Room."

"Thanks Jack," both acknowledged, going into the private room, nicked named the 'Ready Room' by the aviator's that frequented the bar.

Josh glanced around at those already present. "Why is it, I'm an aviator and I'm feeling out of place here?" He asked Mac.

"But you're also a lawyer," she reminded.

"So I don't have an ego as large as some of these guys?" He asked slightly offended.

"Oh no, your ego is just as big, it's just yours doesn't bruise as badly when you lose," she smirked.

"Gee thanks Mac," he groaned.

She smiled and found Harm among fresh-faced aviators she recalled being the members of the _Tyco Tigers_, Katherine was at his side, not that Mac had expected anything different. She hoped to god Harm knew what he was doing.

"Hey she needs a friend right now?" Josh stated quietly.

Mac arched an eyebrow. "He's being more then just her friend, _Wraith_,"

"That's their business, Mac, let it go," he advised.

"And when they're put up on chargers for fraternization, do you want me to let go then too?" she asked him slightly annoyed.

Josh was surprised. "And who is going to put them up on those chargers, Colonel. You? Because no one here would, they're family, and family doesn't stab each other in the back," he retorted. "Your jealous, Mac, admit it."

"I'm not admitting to anything," she defended. "So lets drop it."

"Consider it dropped," he declared.

From where he was standing, Harm watched the encounter. So things weren't sweet between Mac and her '_Toy boy Harm'_, he chuckled at the silly name. Bud had called Lt. Commander Taylor that, not to his face, but in an emailed he'd sent to Harm telling him all about him. Saying Taylor was like a '_toy boy_' version of him, hence the name, especially with Josh being younger then Mac.

"What's up _Cag_?" Katherine asked, they'd agreed to keep their relationship on a need to know bases and so far no one needed to know.

"It looks like trouble in paradise with Mac and Josh."

She took a look; the body language was definitely tense. "I'm sure they'll get it together."

"Possibly," he decided and for a moment wondered whom Josh Taylor reminded him off. It would come to him, eventually.

As the night progressed embarrassing stories were told about both Harm and Katherine, food and drink was always on hand, as was a Karaoke machine.

Mac slipped out to the bathroom, returning in time to see Harm and the rest of the _Tyco Tigers_, doing their own version of '_Playing with the boys' _from the Top Gun soundtrack. She laughed, but deep down it also hurt, Harm had never been so at ease at any Wetting Down or gathering he'd attended while at JAG

The song ended and all left the state except Scott McGregor, he dedicated the next song to his wife and began singing the Ronan Keating song '_If Tomorrow Never Comes_'. The RIO could easily make a living as a singer.

She saw Josh and Katherine go out onto the dance floor and into each other's arms, which made her bristle even more. Damn she was jealous.

"Hey Mac," Harm said coming over to her.

She was a little startled. "Harm."

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Obviously not as much as you are," she retorted, not being able to help herself.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, you have everything you've ever wanted," she snarled. "You're the _Cag_, you've got over inflated ego driven aviators that hung to your every word and a little girl throwing herself at you."

Harm grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to a quieter part of the room. "Do you want to explain yourself, Colonel?"

"You're throwing your career away over a little girl!"

"My personnel life, Colonel, is none of your business. Neither is my relationship with Lt. Commander O'Reilly. Who is not a little girl!"

Mac snorted. "She's what twenty-eight?"

"She will be in a couple of weeks."

She snorted again. "So that makes you a cradle snatcher, what are you going through a mid like crisis Harm," she snapped. "Feeling old, so you've found a young play thing to bed!"

Harm had, had enough. "Get out Mac. I once said you were a nasty drunk, well you're even worse when you're jealous!"

Josh and Katherine came over to them, having heard the argument, everyone had. He took hold of Mac's arm. "The _Cag is right Mac, time to go."_

She pulled her arm free. "Back off _Wraith_, I'm not through!"

"Yes you are," he said calmly. "Come on I'll take you home and you can cool off."

"I don't need to cool off!"

"No Mac," Harm snapped back at her. "You need to get laid! You hate seeing anybody happier then you, especially me. You pussy footed around for too long and lost out, move on Colonel, if you don't you're going to end up a bitter, lonely woman!" With that said he and Katherine went back to the party.

Mac felt her cheeks burn; her shame and anger welled inside her along with her loneliness and heartache.

"Come on Mac," Josh said gently. "I'll take you home."

Nodding she went with him.

From where he was sitting with Meredith and Tom Boone, AJ Chegwidden sighed.

"Had to happen," Tom remarked.

"Oh yeah," AJ took a drink of his beer. "Been a long time coming,"

"He's right through," Meredith stated casually. "Mac needs to get laid, and Josh Taylor is the man for the job."

Both man stared at her shocked and then laughed. "Hell'va wife you have their AJ," Tom sniggered.

"Damn right!" he said proudly. "Hoo-yah!"

To be continued…


	11. Forgiven

**Title:** **_Starting Over_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:**  Firstly I just want to say Mac's bashing had nothing to do with bigotry, sexist or other wise. It was JEALOUSY!! Nothing more. Two; the only reason I wrote AJ got married was I didn't know he didn't, we still haven't got JAG back on free to air TV and we're only up to season six on pay TV (Cabal). Thank you to those who reviewed: _Les_ (no I don't have a beat reader and I try hard to catch what the computer doesn't. So give me a break – I have two children who come before my writing.) _hopechest6_ (no I'm not going to kill a main character off), _rynidgrl_ (I happen to like strong women characters and Mac is a strong one) _Jamie _(no more Harm/Mac angst fest, I promise), _Winjan_ (you're the only one who got it, thank you) _Mary Kate113_ (It's true love. Trust Me!!!) _chris-warren876 _(strong words, but hey it's your opinion),_ Bekki_ (Answers are coming, a quadrilateral? Kinky) Okay on with the story, you might want to break out the tissues though, the end gets a little teary.

Starting Over 

Chapter Eleven: **_Forgiven_**

Harm's apartment

North of Union Station

Katherine came out of the bedroom seeing Harm; he stood staring out the window. She padded bare foot over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Are you all right?"

"No," he said quietly.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I shouldn't have said what I did,"

Sighing, she moved around to stand before him, in his shirt with her hair bedraggled around her face she looked younger then she was. "Why don't you give Mac a ring," she suggested, "Or go over to her apartment."

Smiling Harm cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips. "What did I do to deserve you, Kat?"

She rose on her toes, her lips brushing over his. "You let me love you and loved me in return."

He held her close, the three little words he could never say to Mac finally it came so easily. "I love you,"

"I know," she informed. "I love you too," she stepped back. "Now phone call or visit?"

He chuckled and glanced at his watch. "At three in the morning, how about we just go see her before going to the airport?"

Before she comment a knock sounded at the door, to which they both looked. "Why don't you go back to bed," Harm suggested.

Katherine shook her head. "Who ever it is, we face them together. No more hiding."

Nodding he took her hand and walked with her over to the door, opening it. Surprised by who was there. "Colonel, Commander."

Mac smiled hesitantly. "Umm can we come in, Harm?"

"Sure," he stepped back a little and let them in, shutting the door when they were. Turning he squeezed Katherine's hand a little. "I was going to come and see you before we left."

Crossing her arms against her chest, Mac felt a little bad about coming so early in the morning, but she needed to do this, dragging Josh along with her. "I wanted to apologize, I was jealous and I don't even know why."

"I said some things I shouldn't have too," Harm admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Why don't I make some coffee," Katherine suggested and saw them all nod.

"I'll give you a hand," Josh said and went with her to the kitchen.

Harm gestured for Mac to sit down and they did, it was a little awkward, after all Harm was sitting there in the bottoms to the top Katherine wore. Which gave more then a good idea what their relationship was.

Mac didn't hesitate her next question. "Do you love her?"

"Yes," he said it without wavering and answered the question he knew was on her mind. "Age doesn't matter, Mac. I love her for who she is, not for how old she is."

"I understand that now," she blushed a little, playing with the end of her jacket. "I took your advice and a page out of your book."

"My book?"

"Yeah, I let go and took a chance," she blushed again. "I didn't realize what I had until it was pointed out to me. I'm not quite sure what Josh and I have is love, but I know I have strong feelings for him."

"I'm glad Mac, I really am."

"Thanks Harm, that means a lot," she told him sincerely. "So what were you doing up at this time?"

"I couldn't sleep, I should be. We're flying to La Jolla in the morning, well later this morning," he corrected himself with his flyboy grin.

For once it didn't affect Mac, not the way it had. Which was a clear sign she was finally over him. "Going to see your mum?"

"Mine and Kat's, her mother is in the hospital. She has cancer, she's not expected to live," he said as Kat and Josh returned them, giving their partners their coffee.

Mac felt horrible. "I'm sorry Kat,"

"Thank you Ma'am," she said sitting on the arm of Harm's chair, feeling his arm slip around her waist.

"I think we can go with just Mac,"

"All right."

Josh didn't know what to say, he didn't know what it was like to lose a parent, and he'd never met his birth mother. As far as he was concerned his adopted parents were just that – his parents. 

Katherine saw it in his eyes; she'd always felt closeness to Josh, like a sister would a brother. Right from the moment she'd met him. She guessed it was because he reminded her of her dad; they even looked a little a like. "You two weren't getting much sleep either," she said lightening the mood and they all laughed.

Tears welled in Mac's eyes she laughed so hard. "Well Harm does out rank me, I just took his suggestion as an order."

"I don't think telling some one 'You need to get laid' is much of an order," Harm said flippantly and they laughed some more.

"I don't know sir, it seemed to be a good one to me," Josh joked.

"This is my home, Harm will do fine, if you don't mind me calling you Josh?"

"Not in the least," he agreed.

They drank their coffee, chatting about non-important things, after putting his cup down and hers, Harm tugged Katherine into his lap. He felt comfortable displaying his affection towards her in front of his friends.

Mac snuggled close to Josh; she'd put her cup on the coffee table. "Does any one else know about the two of you?"

"Only the Captain, Kat volunteered to transfer out of the squadron," Harm answered. "He told us to figure out how we felt about each other, then make a decision."

"Be careful,"

"We will,"

"If you need any advice," Josh offered, it seemed silly since Harm was a lawyer, but he offered anyway. 

"Thanks Josh," Kat accepted, she held back a yawn. "Excuse me."

"We'll let you go back to bed," Mac told them and they all stood, Harm and Katherine walking them to the door. She gave him a hug. "Thanks for the kick in the six, flyboy,"

"You're welcome ninja-girl," he said happily, feeling better about it all.

"Be careful,"

"We will,"

She stepped back and took Josh's hand when he offered it. "Night."

"Night," both bided.

Once they were gone, Harm shut and locked the door, drawing Katherine back into his arms.

"Feel better?" She asked him.

"Yeah I do," he kissed her forehead. "I love you Katherine O'Reilly,"

"I love you Harm Rabb," she said, then rose up on her toes and kissed him.

He did one better, switching off the light he swung her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

La Jolla General Hospital

Terry Foster had never met his stepdaughter, but as soon as he saw the approaching Naval Officers he knew, it was unmistakable. She was her mother's daughter. He knew why the two were estranged, he knew what had happened and he could see pain in the young woman's eyes. This was not easy for her. It would not be easy for any of them. Her phone call had been unexpected but welcome.

He smiled, a small welcoming one. It was all he could give. He was losing his wife and meeting a stepdaughter. "Lt. Commander O'Reilly?"

She nodded. "Yes sir, Katherine O'Reilly," she acknowledged the tall officer beside her. "This is Captain Harmon Rabb, we serve together on the _Ticonderoga_."

He shook both their hands. "It's nice to meet you both, I wish it were under better circumstances."

"As do we sir," Harm informed.

"Please call me Terry,"

He nodded. "Harm,"

"Can I speak with my mother?" Katherine asked nervously.

"Yes, of course. Go in," Terry insisted.

Harm saw her hesitate. "Go on, I'll be right out here if you need me."

She took a breath and opened the door, going in. It closed after her.

"She's a lot different then I expected," Terry announced.

"Oh?"

"Well I didn't expect the uniform, with the wings and ribbons it's quiet impressive."

"She didn't wear her uniform to be impressive, she wore it to show her mother this is who she is. A Naval Aviator, she's an officer and a damn fine one."

Terry didn't argue with him. If anything this six foot plus officer was a force on his own, the ribbons on his chest showed that. As did his physique, this man was not to be messed with. "My apologies, that seemed to come out all wrong,"

"Apology accepted."

The equipment shocked Katherine, as did the monitors her mother was hooked to, she moved her cover nervously in her hands as she went closer. "Mum?"

Maggie Foster opened her eyes, letting them focus on the young woman standing at her bedside. "Katie?"

"Hello Mum," she went a little closer.

"What are you doing here?" It was a rhetorical question. 

"I'm on leave, Uncle Jack told me you were sick,"

"Leave?" She seemed confused.

Katherine fought hard not to cry. "I was deployed to the Persian Gulf for six months aboard the _USS Ticonderoga_,"

Her mother's dull green eyes brightened a little. "You joined the Navy like your father."

"Yes," she crocked. "I'm a pilot Mum, remember."

Her mother reached a shaky hand up, running her fingers over the gold wings and ribbons. "How long?"

"Have I been flying?" she asked and saw her mother nod. "Six years."

Maggie smiled weakly, letting her hand drop. "I've missed so much," she said softly. "I'm so sorry,"

The door opened, a doctor and nurse entered the room. "I'm sorry Ma'am, you're going to have to leave," the doctor insisted. "You can come back later."

Katherine nodded. "I'll be back Mum," she lent over and kissed her forehead, then left the room.

Harm saw her come out, going over to her. "Kat?"

Tears slid down her cheeks. "She barely knew who I was," she whispered as he took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Kat,"

"It's the medication, Katherine," Terry informed, seeing these two were closer then they were letting on. 

"Dad?" A young boy joined them.

Katherine stepped back, seeing who belonged to the voice. The boy shared the same dark brown hair, and green-blue eyes as his father. 

"Jason, this is your half sister, Katherine." Terry introduced.

The nine year old held out his hand. "Hi,"

A little taken back, she shook his hand. "Hello Jason," she remembered to smiled. "This is Captain Harmon Rabb."

His eyes widened, as he looked from one to the other. "Wow dad, they have gold wings. That means they're pilots."

Harm smiled. "Naval Aviators."

"So cool, I bet you have cool call signs and everything,"

"We do, I'm _Hammer_ and your sister is _Phantom_,"

"The Captainis usually called _Cag_," Katherine told her half brother.

"Wow," he said then eyed his half sister. "Do you always call him Captain?"

She found she laughed at that. "No, a lot of the time I call him _Cag_," she gestured him closer. "I'm lucky, the _Cag_ is also my friend."

"Which means occasionally she gets to call me Harm," Harm said promptly.

Jason grinned. "Like now?"

"Well if she's good," he teased and the nine-year laughed some more.

Terry smiled; he hadn't seen his son this excited in a long time. "Why don't we sit down," he suggested and they did so. His son started asking Harm question after question about flying.

"So how did you and my mum meet?" Katherine asked Terry.

"She came to work for me, I own a number of restaurants, and Jollies is one of them. Your mum was the best chief we had," he praised, his voice became thick with emotion. "It was love at first sight, Jason was twelve months old before she finally agreed to marry me."

"And the cancer?"

"Eight months ago she found a lump in her left breast, she went straight to the doctors. Within a few days we knew it was cancer, at first we thought everything was going to be okay. Then they removed the lump and found another, soon it was obvious the cancer had spread," he explained, finding the strength not to break down. "Have you been…? I mean…?"

Katherine managed a smile. "I check regularly and the Navy makes sure its fighter pilots are in good health. Physically and mentally, we have to be."

He nodded. "I didn't know what exactly what your flew, your mum just said you'd joined the Navy and flew for them."

"Tomcats," she told him. "My squadron the _Tyco Tigers_, are one of the few remaining Tomcat squadrons left. Soon we'll be retrained to fly Super Hornets.

"I took Jason to the air show at the Marine base this year, there were Tomcats and Hornets there, Navy and Marines. He loved it," Terry said smiling a little. "I have a feeling I have a budding pilot on my hands."

Katherine admired Terry's strength, having to deal with all of this. "I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you sooner, you and Jason."

Taking her hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze. "I hope you can be a part of your family, Katherine."

"Kat," she announced. "Everyone calls me Kat, mum and Uncle Jack called me Katie."

Terry smiled warmly. "Can I call you Katie?"

"I'd like that," she agreed and hugged him.

Both Harm and Jason smiled. "Are they going to be all right now, Harm?"

"Yeah Jason, they will be," he said smiling warmly.

Terry gave his stepdaughter another gentle squeeze and pulled away. "Young man, I don't think you should be calling Captain Rabb by his first name."

Jason frowned. "Oh dad, I can't keep calling him Captain Rabb or sir. He's Kat's friend, friends don't call friends sir."  
Harm and Katherine laughed, they couldn't help it and soon Terry joined in. Jason grin, happy to see his dad laugh. Finally they found some control, especially after several nurses frowned at them.

Harm addressed the nine-year-old. "How about we go with Uncle Harm?"

Jason grinned. "Okay," he agreed happily and threw himself into his honorary Uncle's arms.

Katherine felt tears well in her eyes at the sight. Harm was going to make a good father one day, father of her children. That was one promise she was going to keep.

The doctor came out, a blonde headed woman in her forties. They stood as she joined them.

"Doctor Ridgeway, this my stepdaughter, Lt. Commander Katherine O'Reilly and Captain Harmon Rabb."

Joanne Ridgeway shook their hands. "Lt. Commander, Captain." She said her tone neutral. She spoke to Terry Foster. "The news isn't good. I'm sorry Terry but we're coming to the end. Maggie is very weak, on seeing her daughter here. I'd say that was why she was hanging on."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, of course," she insisted and followed them all into the room.

Harm stayed at Katherine's side, no one taking any notice of the fact she held his hand. Terry went over to his wife, leaving his son to remain at his half sisters side clutching her hand.

"Maggie,"

She opened her eyes and looked into her husbands, smiling a little. "Look after yourself and Jason."

"I will,"

"And Katie, I've hurt her so much,"

"I forgive you mum," Katherine said lucid, fighting tears.

Tears slid down her mother's cheeks. "Katie."

She went over to her mother. "I'm here mum."

Her mother gestured her closer, speaking softly. "I'm sorry."

"I know mum, so am I," Katherine said as her tears slid down her cheeks.

Maggie smiled. "I love you Katie."

"I love you too Mum," she said, feeling Jason came up next to her, taking her hand as she straightened.

Her mother's eyes closed one last time and the heart monitor flat lined.

Harm stood behind Katherine, holding her close. She released her brother's hand and turned going into Harms, crying. Jason went to his father as his tears fell.

Dr. Ridgeway turned off the monitor, then she and the nurses left the room, giving the family time to grieve.

Burnett Residence

La Jolla, California

Trish Burnett walked out into the back yard; she carried two coffee cups, one for herself and one for her son's girlfriend. They'd just returned from attending Maggie Foster's funeral. After changing, Katherine had come outside, needing time to think.

"How are you, honey?" Trish asked her, she'd taken an instant liking to the young woman who had stolen her son's heart.

Katherine forced a smile. "I'm fine," she took the cup offered to her. "Thank you."

Standing next to her, Trish looked out at the scenery she now took for granted. "When Harm's father was shot down, I wanted to believe he was coming home to Harm and I, but as the years went by I finally realized I was kidding myself. He wasn't coming home and I had to move on," she said calmly. "Your mother had closer until you joined the Navy, then she had nothing but fear, your being with her in her last moments gave her the chance to lose her fear and to give you closer."

"I just wanted her to be proud of me."

"She was honey," Trish assured her. "Come inside, I have something to give you,"

Katherine did so, putting her cup on the kitchen table.

Trish put hers down and picked up the journals. "Your stepfather gave this to me, he said to give it too you after the funeral. They're your mothers, she wrote one for every year you were away from her. Read them Kat, find out what your mother was feeling."

Taking them, Katherine didn't know what to do. She felt frozen. Trish patted her arm and left the kitchen, leaving her alone. After what seemed to be longer then it was, Katherine carried the journals into the guest room she was sharing with Harm, sitting on the bed she opened the first journal and began to read, finding photocopies of newspaper clippings from the Annapolis Times, the Navy Times. Copies of e-mails she'd sent to her Uncle Jack, photo's of her and, her friends while on leave and flying. As well as her mother's private thoughts, she found out things about her mother she'd never known.

Harm found her there a few hours later. "Hey, are you all right?"

She smiled nodding. "I want to read you something, come and sit down."

He did, sitting behind her so he could hold her while leaning against the bed head. "What is it?"

"Part of my mother's journal, from a few months ago," Katherine revealed. "It's written in the form of a letter to me," she than began to read. "My darling daughter, I'm so sorry for what I have put you through. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt. You are not your father and I should never have compared the two of you. I should not have been afraid you were going to die like he did. Unbeknown to you, I have been keeping in contact with Jack; he forwards all your e-mails to me. So I feel like I've kept in touch with you, I'm sorry I never wrote to you. I suppose in the back of my mind I still though I could lose you like I did your father. My poor Katie, the time you had to eject out of your F-14 over the Atlantic, I thought for sure I was going to lose you. I sat by the phone for hours waiting for Jack to ring and say you were all right. It was then I finally told Terry about you, about how proud I was of my daughter and how I thought I'd lost you. Then the phone call came that I'd been waiting for and Jack told me you were safe, both you and your RIO. I thanked God for keeping you both safe. Still I couldn't bring myself to e-mail you and I hope you forgive me for not doing so," she paused as tears slid down her cheeks, feeling Harm give her a gentle squeeze. Continuing. "After that I kept in better contact with Jack, insisting he never tell you. I think that hurt him too. Tell him I'm sorry for me Katie, even though I know he knows." She stopped again, this time wiping her cheeks. "I found out you were deployed aboard the _USS Ticonderoga_, to the Persian Gulf, I'm afraid for you Katie. Being in the middle of all of that. Still Jack tells me you're fine and you have someone to watch your, how did he say it - your six. The _Cag_, Harmon Rabb, he sounds like you two have something special Katie. Though my heart nearly stopped when Jack told me you'd been shot, and landed your F-14 bleeding. I was so scared Katie, even after he told me you were all right. Even after he told me they were awarding you a DFC. I'd just accept all that when he rang to say you and Captain Rabb were shot down over Baghdad. My God Katie that wasn't the news I was expecting the day after Christmas. I must of drove Terry mad until Jack rang back to say you were safe and back aboard the _Ticonderoga_, and been promoted. You've now pasted your fathers rank, he would be proud of you honey. I know I am. Jack e-mailed me the photo of you and Captain Rabb in your uniforms. Oh Katie he's handsome, and if you really love him, honey. Then don't let anything or anyone stand in your way, happiness is easily found but it can be taken away just as easily. I've found that out, I let my fear of losing you take away the happiness we could have shared. Don't let the same thing happen to you. Reach out and grab hold of it and hang on tight. Never let go Katie. Never let love go or let fear stand in your way. I love you Katie. I will always love you. Mum."

Harm took her hands in his when she put the journal down, hands so much smaller then his. Her mother was right, fear should not make them stand back. "She was right, Kat."

"I know," she wiggled around and straddled his lap. "I'm not letting you go, regulations or no regulations, I love you Harm."

"We'll make this work Kat," he assured her. "Because I'm not letting you go either." He kissed her, deepening it as she kissed him back. 

To be continued…


	12. Family

**Title:** **_Starting Over_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:**  I've taken a lot of flak on this story, some not liking it because it's not a Harm/Mac story, others just being plan picky because I'm not the greatest speller in the world. Then there was the sexist bigotry comment. Not to mention one that I printed out to show my Mum (and I removed), who also happens to be my beta reader. I write fan fiction as a way to relax and unwind, these are just stories about people I can relate to. Okay my father is still alive, and I don't have an alcoholic parent. But my night blindness is an issue I don't let get to me, nor is it at a point where I can't drive at night (thank goodness) but I have my entire house memorized so I can walk around in the dark. It's something you get use to. So I think I can relate to Harm a little. My writing also gets me through the hard times and the good times. A little part of me goes into all my characters, I may not be perfect and I sure as hell don't make my characters perfect. They cry and so do I. I'd also like to apologize to anybody I've offended since writing this story. Okay now that I've gotten that off my chest, thank you to those who did sent in reviews: _Winjan_ (I know I can always count on you for a nice word – thank you) and _Mary Kate113_ (thank you too), _Les_ (I apologize, you caught me on a bad day and thanks for saying I have guts for writing this story)

Starting Over 

Chapter Twelve:  **_Family_**

Katherine's apartment

Falls Church, Virginia

Washington DC

14th February

Katherine opened her wardrobe, gowns to wear to a ball like the Valentines Ball, wasn't high on her to buy list. Thankfully Mac had helped solved the problem, between exams she'd taken her shopping and they'd found the perfect gown, one that was going to make Harmon Rabb look twice. Taking the deep maroon evening gown from the hanger she slipped it on, it felt soft against her skin. The gown had split up the back to help her walk, the back was low and at the cuffs of each form fitting sleeve was a silky small red rose. She liked the dress, the way it wore on her, the way it emphasized all the right curves.

She removed her dog tags, leaving them by her jewelry case, instead she wore a gold chair that had a tiny pair of gold wings hanging from it, setting it all off with gold diamond studded earrings.

After quickly touching up her make up and hair, she slipped the matching maroon pumps on her stocking feet, hearing the door to her apartment open.

"Katie?" it was Harm.

"In the bedroom, won't be a minute."

"All right. How was your day?"

"It was good. Yours?"

"Boring, I missed you," he commented.

She chuckled, looking at her reflection in the mirror. After all the exams – practical and theory, going to the Valentines Ball was a welcome relief. Especially with the good news she had to tell, her meeting at the Pentagon and Admiral Donavan had gone well, very well. Leaving the bedroom she sauntered out into the living room. Harm was waiting in his galas looking very handsome. She could tell by the look on his face he liked the dress; she gave him a slow turn.

"Wow!" He exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like what you see, Captain Rabb," she teased.

"Oh I do Lt. Commander O'Reilly. Now come here so I can wish you a happy birthday properly."

"Yes sir," she smirked and crossed the distance between them, going into his arms, determined to see if the sales woman was right and the lip stick she'd brought was kiss proof by doing just that. She groaned against his mouth. _Damn this man could kiss._

"How am I suppose to keep my hands off you tonight?" He moaned, caressing the soft skin exposed by her low cut gown.

"You don't have to," she announced breathless. "I'm not longer under your chain of command. As of fourteen hundred, I'm a member of the _White Sabers_ and hold a duel designator – Naval Aviator and JAG lawyer."

"So you took the job?" he asked rhetorically.

"I took the job," she managed to say before he kissed her again.

"So I can ask you something personnel?" He stated as he released her.

"You can," her heart thumped against her chest as he took a small jewelry box from his pocket and knelt on one knee before her.

He'd planed on doing this whether she'd taken the job or not. Opening the box he removed a diamond ring, taking her hand. "Katherine Marie O'Reilly, will you do the honor of being my wife?" He asked as he slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

"Yes," she said as tears stung her eyes, tears of happiness.

He stood and drew her back into his arms, kissing her. "Happy birthday, Katie."

"Thank you Harm."

"Shell we then?" 

Nodding she grabbed her coat and evening bag, following him out.

At the ball their coats and his cover was given to the clerk, Harm pocketing the ticket, taking Katherine's arm guiding her in.

"We're being watched," he whispered noticing it.

"I know," she said, smiling.

Admiral Chegwidden gestured them over when he saw them. Greeting them when they arrived at the JAG table. "Captain Rabb, Lt. Commander O'Reilly."

"Admiral," both greeted.

"You look beautiful, Katherine!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Thank you Ma'am,"

"None of the Ma'am business young lady, you can call me Meredith, after all you're joining our JAG family."

"Yes Ma'am… Meredith."

AJ Chegwidden smiled. "Your service record Lt. Commander is as bad, if not worse then Rabb's, but not as blacked out as Taylor's."

Her grinned widen in amusement. "Thank you sir, I always give a hundred percent."

"Why don't you join us?" Meredith offered.

"We'd like too, but we're expected at Captain Garrett's table," Harm explained. "Excuse us."

"Of course,"

After they'd walked away, which every male at the table watched (Katherine that is). Josh made a comment. "That was a nice rock on her finger, I guess Harm got his head out of his six and asked her."

"She didn't have it on when we went shopping for the dress," Mac noted.

"It's her birthday, today," Bud added. 

"Do you think he purposed tonight?" Harriett asked excitedly.

"Knowing Rabb, I wouldn't put it past him," AJ said dryly. Along with O'Reilly's service record had been a note, just like the note he'd received with Taylor's. Now he had two of them to deal with.

Captain Ethan Garrett welcomed Rabb and O'Reilly and congratulated them both on their engagement having noticed the ring on Katherine's finger. He then introduced his wife Melissa and they sat down, chatting.

"I had a call from Admiral Donavan," the Captain announced. "Congratulations on completing your law degree and the passing the bar. Are they going to send you to Naval Justice School?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes sir, while Harm and the _Tyco Tigers _are being retained to fly the Super Hornet, I'll be at NJS."

"Donavan was impressed with you, Kat," he praised. "I wouldn't be surprised if they rush you through. He wants you where he can get to you in a hurry."

She felt Harm grip her hand under the table. "I got the same impression, sir. We'll just have to see."

"Yes you shell."

After chatting to Melissa about non-navy matters for a while, Katherine was asked to dance by her fiancée; she excused herself and joined him on the dance floor, being drawn into his arms.

"Don't let Donavan talk you into doing anything that'll get you killed," he whispered. 

"I won't," she promised. "I have you to come back to,"

"Yes you do," he said, and they continued to dance, holding each other as close as they could.

Josh and Mac were dancing near by; he was watching the two of them. Seeing Katherine tonight stirred something inside him he didn't understand. It wasn't jealousy or anything like that, it was hard to explain. He recalled his parents talking late one night about his birth parents, of how they'd heard his birth father had gotten married, that he had a little girl. It bothered him that he remembered that. Tomorrow he was going to visit his parents; he was going to ask about his birth parents. He'd never bothered before, but now he needed to know, because he had a feeling Katherine O'Reilly was involved some how. 

O'Reilly's Bar

The Next Morning

Jack O'Reilly smiled as his niece and her fiancée came into the bar, he gave her a hug. "Happy birthday for yesterday, Katie."

"Thank you Uncle Jack,"

"Now give e a look at it?" He ordered and took her left hand, seeing her amused look. "Well I am the closest person you have to a father. He had to ask someone for your hand in marriage."

Katherine glanced at Harm, who looked sheepishly. "Yes he did,"

Jack smiled. "It's a beautiful ring, Katie and I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you," she hugged him. "That means a lot to me Uncle Jack."

They went and sat down.

"Now lass, I have something I want to tell you, something I should of told you long ago," he stated.

That statement worried her. "What is it Uncle Jack?"

"It's about your dad," he revealed. "When he was in high school he had a girlfriend by the name of Gabrielle Williams, they were so in love your dad had planed on asking her to marry him."

"What happened?" Harm asked first being drawn in.

"She took off, not long after Christmas, she just left town. She left him a letter saying it was over," Jack answered, he took his niece's hand. "Your dad was devastated, he asked around, tried to find her, but finally we convinced him to let her go. He went on with is life, went to Annapolis and met your mother a few months later."

"What happened to Gabrielle Williams?" She asked him.

"She had a child, Katie. Your father's child," Jack revealed, seeing the realization sink in on her face. "She put the baby up for adoption and left for good."

"How did you find out?" She inquired in a shocked whispered.

"She told me, after the baby was born, and she had him adopted, she came and told me everything."

"Did Dad know?"

"No, Katie. He never found out."

Harm slipped his arm around Katherine. "Are you all right?"

"No," she shook her head. "Why didn't you say anything earlier, Uncle Jack; why hide it for so long?"

"I thought I was protecting your dad, I'm sorry Katie."

"Who is he, do you know?" she finally asked.

"He was adopted by a Naval officer and his wife - David and Linda Taylor. They called him Josh."

"Josh," she repeated. Now it did make sense. "Lt. Commander Josh Taylor?"

"Yes."

"Does he know?"

"Not as far as I know."

"What are you going to do?" Harm asked his fiancé, concerned by her sudden silence.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just don't know."

Taylor Residence 

Alexandria, Maryland

Linda Taylor hugged her son. "This is a surprise darling."

"I need to talk to you and dad, is he home?" Josh asked.

"Of course, sweetheart," she guided him into the living room.

David Taylor, a retired Admiral, had been a fighter pilot during the Vietnam War and after. "Josh, what are you doing here, son?" He asked cheerfully.

Josh hugged his father, and than sat on his assistance. "I need to know about my birthparents."

His mother sat down, stunned. "Why now Josh?"

"Please Mum, who were they?"

His father sighed. "Your mother was a young woman by the name of Gabrielle Williams, I served with her father in Vietnam. She had the same boyfriend all the way through high school, he was a nice young man, and he loved Gab. But when she found out she was pregnant she ran."

"Why?"

"Because she knew your birthfather was going to Annapolis, she didn't want to ruin his career. So she came to us, we'd moved here a year or so before."

"But here is so close to Annapolis."

"I know, I think that's why she did it," his mother declared sadly.

"Who was he? My birthfather?"

Seeing her husband nod, Linda got up and left the room, returning with a photo. She sat beside her son and gave it to him.

Josh stared at the brash young man in his dress whites, gold wings on his chest.

"It was the day he got his wings, his brother sent it to Gab, but she'd been gone for years by then," Linda explained.

"His name, mum, please?"

"Jason O'Reilly," David answered him.

Josh felt like crumbling the photo in his hand, but he didn't. He couldn't, he couldn't be angry at a man who'd obviously didn't know. "Did he ever try and find me?"

"He never knew, Josh," his mother slipped her arm around him. "Gab never told him she was pregnant and she made us swear never to tell him."

"He came here looking for her," his father informed. "But Gab left after you were born. He told us he'd looked for months, asked everyone he knew but no one knew where she was. I told him to move on Josh, I though it was best."

"He was killed in '91'," his son said haunted.

"I know son,"

"He has a daughter, Lt. Commander Katherine O'Reilly."

"We know that too son,"

Josh started to laugh and his father thought he'd lost it. "She's getting married, do you know that. To the _Cag_ of the _Ticonderoga_, Captain Harmon Rabb, Jr. _Hammer_." His laughter stopped. "Oh God."

Linda held him. "Do you know them, son?"

"She's going to be serving with me at JAG, she's a member of the _White Sabers_ and Harm use to work at JAG."

"Will you tell her?"

"I don't know," he stood. "I have to go."

"Josh?"

"Leave him, Linda," David ordered as his son left. "He has to work this out on his own."

To be continued…. 

(So here is the question – should Josh tell Kat they're half brother and sister or should Kat tell him? Help me out please? Who should tell whom and how should it be brought up?)


	13. Reunions, accusations and homecomings

**Title:** **_Starting Over_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** I'd just like to thank everyone for their wonderful support; it's means a lot to me. _Winjan_ (Admiral Donavan is who Josh and Kat report to for mission that involve the squadron they're with, the _White Sabers._ I hope that helps.) _barb_ (Josh is 33, I mentioned it in Chapter 8 and I liked your idea.) _Debbie_ (I'd glad you like it, thanks) _sann3187_ ('_Gold Wings_…' was my first attempt and it's my favorite too, thanks for sticking with me on this one though.) _nat_ (nice to here a shipper likes this story, thanks) _timbo1072_ (I know the ½ sibling was cheesy, but I couldn't resist. Just makes Kat more like Harm, I suppose.) _Mary Kate113_ (I really liked your idea and used it, though I did change it a little. Thank you so much.) _TZMaverick_ (Hey, miss you there for a while, thanks for the review)

Starting Over 

Chapter Thirteen: _Reunions, accusations and homecomings_.

Mac's apartment

2812 Washington, Apt. 201, 

Washington DC

Sarah Mackenzie opened the door to her apartment after checking the spy hole. "You look like hell, _Wraith_."

Josh Taylor forced a smile. "Thanks Mac, can I come in?"

"Do I get a kiss?"

He drew her into his arms and kissed her full on the mouth, leaving her breathless. "How was that?"

"It'll do," she managed. "Come on in," she insisted and saw something was bothering him by the way he walked, there wasn't the usual bounce in his step. Shutting the door she turned. "Do you want a coffee?"

"No thanks, I just need to talk to someone."

Mac was now worried. "Come and sit down, Josh," she said and sat with him. "What happened at your parents?"

"I found out who my birth father was," he ran his fingers through his hair. "God Mac, he never knew about me. He went to the Academy the year I was born and became a Naval Aviator, he married and had daughter."

"Can you contact him?" she asked gently, even though she had a feeling she knew what the answer would be.

"He's dead, he died in '91', killed in action."

Putting the pieces together, Mac knew whom he meant. "Your father was Jason O'Reilly?"

Josh nodded. "Lieutenant Jason O'Reilly. He and my birthmother were high school sweethearts, she ran after she found out she was pregnant with me and put me up for adoption as soon as I was born."

"I'm sorry Josh,"

"God Mac, how do I tell Kat, how do I explain all this to her?" He asked her.

"The same way as you told me," she answered calmly. Than added. "Josh she may already know."

"I can't see how, our father didn't even know."

Mac climbed onto his lap. "Tell me what I can do to help."

He held her tight, afraid to let her go. "I don't know, Mac, I really don't."

"I could talk to Harm?" She suggested. 

"You'd do that?"

Leaning forward, Mac kissed him. "For you, yes."

"Thanks Sarah,"

"You're welcome sailor," she whispered. She hurt knowing he hurt, and this was eating him up inside. 

"I don't want to leave, Sarah,"

God she loved the way he said her name. "Then stay," she hopped off his lap and reached out her hand, he took and she helped him to his feet. After making sure the door was locked, she turned off the lights and led him to the bedroom. She would talk to Harm tomorrow, tonight she'd love Josh and let herself be loved by him.

In the morning she woke enclosed in his arms, snug against his warm body.

"Morning," his sleepy voice whispered in her ear.

"Morning."

"What time is it?" He asked keeping his eyes shut.

"Oh seven forty-five."

Smiling he opened his eyes. "Are you ever going to tell me how you do that?"

"No," she grinned. She'd never told Harm either for that mater.

He nuzzled her neck. "Do we have to get up?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"Good, because I've always had this fantasy about spending the day in bed with a sexy marine."

"Known many have you," she teased.

"Mm," he kissed her neck. "A few, but there's this one, a damn sexy lawyer who drives me crazy in court."

"Yeah, well I happen to know this sexy squid who drives me to distraction in court. He had this cute six, and what a body," she purred, and then gasped as his hand moved under the covers. "He's a hell'va lover too."

"Damn right," he agreed as she gave back as good as she was getting. Groaning he pinned her beneath him and they made love.

When Mac woke again it was an hour later, she managed to get out of bed without waking Josh, grabbing her robe she slipped it on as she left the bedroom, pulling the sash tight around her waist. She got the phone as she curled up on the sofa hitting the speed dial. It amazed her even to this day that she'd never taken Harm's number off her speed dial.

He answered after a number of rings. "_Rabb_."

"Hey Flyboy, you're up early,"

He chuckled. "_We have a long day a head of us_."

"Oh?"

"_Admiral Donavan arranged for Katie to go to NJS, the only thing is they're already four weeks into the course. So I have the weekend to help her get up to speed for Monday_."

She frowned, that was cruel. "Can you use some help?"

"_I could use lots of it, offering Marine_?"

"Sure. I need to talk to you anyway about Josh and Kat."

He second-guessed her. "_This wouldn't happen to do with them having the same father would it_?"

Mac smiled, chuckling. "She knows?"

"_Jack told her yesterday, obviously Josh knows_."

"His parents told him."

"_What are we going to do about them_?"

"I don't know but we'll think of something. See you in an hour,"

"_You bet, bye Mac_."

"Bye Harm." Hanging up she left the phone on the sofa and returned to the bedroom. Crawling back in beside Josh. "Hey sailor boy, wake up."

He did. "Hey Marine."

"We're going over to your sister's to help her cram four weeks into one weekend, before she goes NJS on Monday."

"You're kidding, four weeks in a weekend."

"Nope, so up and atom Sailor, we've work to do."

"Did you talk to Harm?" He asked as he got up. Following her into the bathroom.

"I did. She already knows, Josh."

"How?"

"Her Uncle, come on we'll discuss this on the way."

They showered and dressed, Josh had left a bag at her place after the first night. She had one at his place too. Leaving the apartment, they drove over to Harm's.

"Why don't you just tell her," Mac suggested as they rode the elevator up.

"I can't, I don't know how."

"Josh, she's a big girl, just tell her."

He frowned. "It's not that simple, Mac."

She groaned. God how he sounded like Harm, she rolled her eyes, recalling Bud's slip up – he'd called Josh a 'Toy boy Harm'. He had of course apologized, but secretly Mac had found it amusing. There wasn't that much difference in their ages, two maybe three years. That was it. Not like the thirteen years between Harm and Katherine.

The elevator stopped and they got out, knocking on the door to Harm's apartment.

Katherine, who grinning, opened the door. "Good morning Colonel, Lt. Commander."

Josh rolled his eyes and glanced at Mac. "She's funny,"

"I know," Mac smirked. "Morning Kat,"

"Hi Mac, come on in." She shut the door when they were.

A laptop was on the coffee table among law books and paper work, on Harm's desk was an expensive looking computer, printer and scanner. 

"Interesting toys." Mac mused.

"The computer is courtesy of Admiral Donavan. The laptop is mine." Katherine revealed. 

Harm walked out of the bedroom. "The computer arrived this morning, along with enough soft wear and programs to sink a battleship."

"Four weeks all on disk, it's a high-tech world, Harm," his fiancé noted.

"Then it's a good thing you know how to use them both," he retorted.

"It is isn't it," she smirked.

"Well let's get to it then," Josh urged shrugging out of his jacket.

Mac took hers off and they hung them up, on the couch they formulated a plan, then set to work making use of the two computers.

By lunchtime, Katherine had a headache; she dropped the law book on the coffee table and groaned. "I need a break and food."

"I'll second that," Mac announced. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Josh noted.

"Well you should of feed me breakfast this morning."

Katherine chuckled and stood up, when she did the whole room started spinning. "Whoa,"

Harm jumped to his feet steadying her. "Katie, are you all right?"

"Yeah," she held onto him. "I just got up a little too quick," she assured. "I need some aspirin and something to eat and I'll be fine."

He wasn't completely convinced. "How about you lay down for a while, I'll get the aspirin and then make us all some lunch."

"All right," she yielded. 

"Come on," he swung her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

Mac chuckled. "All he needed was the dress whites and cover."

Josh laughed too, even though he was worried. "She's never going to be able to do this, Mac."

"She'll do it, Josh, just have faith."

"I'm trying,"

Harm returned. "So what will it be for lunch?"

"What have you got flyboy?" Mac asked him.

"I want a burger!" Katherine yelled from the bedroom.

Mac laughed, seeing Josh chuckling to himself. "Come on flyboy," she said addressing Harm. "We'll go get some burgers and a salad for you,"

"Why not," he gave up. "Make sure she stays laying down, Josh."

"Sure Harm,"

Grabbing his wallet and keys, Harm left with Mac.

Josh wondered into the bedroom. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she patted the bed. "Sit with me."

He hesitated, and then did so. "Are you staying here with Harm now?"

"Yeah, I'm selling my apartment and we're going to buy next door, knock the wall out and expand," she revealed. "What about you and Mac, do you love her?"

"It's a little too soon to tell,"

"Do you think about her all the time, miss her when she's gone. Find yourself staring at her across a room, wondering in the middle of the night watch she'd doing?"

"All of that," he admitted.

"Then it's love," she grinned and saw him smile also. Which reminded her of her dad. She took his hand. "You look like him you know."

"Who?"

"Dad,"

He was surprised. "What?"

"Uncle Jack told me about your birthmother and my dad and Harm told me you knew," she sat up. "The first time I met you, I felt we had some kind of bond and I kept thinking he looks a little like my dad."

"Are you angry?"

"No, are you?"

"No, it's just… I don't know a little weird. One minute I'm an only child and the next I find out I have a half sister."

Katherine smiled warmly and hugged him. "Well I've up one up on you, I have two half brothers."

He chuckled lightly. "Will you tell me about him?" He asked and saw her nod. "Lay down first, please. If Harm and Mac come back and you not resting, they'll both kick my six."

"Okay," she lay back down and proceeded to tell him about their dad.

He laughed at the funny stories about her childhood when her father was home; there was so much he didn't know. When Harm and Mac returned, the two of them were still chuckling as they came into the bedroom.

"Hungry?" Harm asked them.

"Starving," Katherine declared sitting up.

He sat on the bed with her. "Have you been good?"

"Very, I've had my big brother looking after me," she answered with a grin.

"Well that's what big brothers are for," he mused and pulled a wrapped burger from one of the bags. "One veggie burger with the lot."

"Thank you," she took the burger and gave him a kiss.

Josh groaned. "You converted her?"

"It's only a veggie burger," Katherine exclaimed. "Besides they're good."

Mac laughed. "Couldn't convert her fully huh, flyboy?"

"Nope," Harm declared and they all laughed. He was gratefully for Mac and Josh's help, and it made him beginning to think they could actually accomplish it.

By Sunday afternoon, Mac was pleased, they'd taken a break and gone to the park to get some fresh air and relax a little.

Josh joined her on the bench, watching Harm and Katherine; the two were having fun on the swings. Katherine sitting on Harm's lap, laughing as they swung back and forth.

"He loves her a lot," he decided.

"Yes he does," Mac agreed. 

Sliding closer, Josh slipped his arm around her shoulders. "Will we have that?"

"I hope so," she whispered.

"So do I," he agreed. "I promised Harm I'd look out for Kat, he's going to Pensacola tomorrow to start training on the Super Hornet."

"We will, she's family," Mac told him.

Giving her a gentle squeeze, he kissed the top of her head. "I love you Sarah Mackenzie."

"I love you too, Josh," she said before he kissed her and she did. She'd moved on and found love, just as Harm had done.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Washington DC.

Six weeks later:

Katherine O'Reilly came off the elevator and rushed into JAG ops, she still wore her flight suite, having been dropped off by helio. 

Harriet hurried over to her. "Ma'am I have your uniform hanging up in your office, the Holdings case is on your desk and the Admiral wants to see you ASAP,"

"Thanks Harriet," she bided going into her office. It had once been Mac's, but during the five weeks she'd gone to NJS. Sarah Mackenzie had been promoted to a full Colonel and appointed to the Judiciary. Her old office had been repainted and given to Katherine on her first day at JAG.

Harriet followed the officer into her office; shutting the door she closed the blinds. "How was your flight, Ma'am?"

"It was great Harriet, my carrier quails for the Super Hornet are done, my new squadron leader; Commander Haden '_Hades_' Braxton is impressed and Admiral Donavan is happy," Katherine declared as she pulled off her boots and socks, then stripped off her flight suite. Spraying on some deodorant, she pulled on her uniform. "Any idea what Admiral Chegwidden wants?"

"No Ma'am," the Lieutenant answered, she'd noticed the scares, two were from when she'd been shot while flying and the third was from when she and Harm had been shot down.

Katherine did up her skirt, tucking her shirt in; she saw the expression on Harriet's face. "Is something wrong, Harriet?"

"No Ma'am, sorry," she held out her jacket.

"They're only scares Harriet," Katherine told her as she did her tie up and slipped her jacket on proceeding to do it up as she put her shoes on. She smiled. "So do I pass?"

"Perfectly Ma'am."

"Thanks Harriet," she said and then hurried out of her office to the Admiral's.

"Go on in, Ma'am," Jen told her.

"Thanks Jen," she knocked and then went in. Standing at attention before the Admiral's desk. "Lt. Commander O'Reilly reporting as ordered sir,"

"At ease Lt. Commander," AJ ordered. "How were your quails?"

"Fine sir,"

"Captain Ingles was surprised by your arrival, he didn't know you were qualified on the Super Hornet. I didn't realize you knew the Captain?" He stated and gestured for her to sit down. They had time for small talk.

Katherine did so, explaining. "Before the _Tyco Tigers_ were assigned to the _Ticonderoga_, we were on the _Enterprise_. During an exercise with the _Patrick Henry_, we had a ramp strike and the _Skipper_ ordered us to land on the _Henry_ until the deck was clear. As the squadron XO, I reported to Captain Ingles and received the updated on our returning,"

"I see," he sat back in his chair. "You obviously made an impression on him.

"I believe he told me 'I had the drive and guts of _Hammer_', at the time I had no idea who _Hammer_ was. I never meet Captain Rabb until he came aboard the _Tyco_, though we'd all heard of Harmon Rabb's exploits."

AJ chuckled. "Harm always made himself known, he was a hell'va lawyer, Kat."

"He still is a hell'va lawyer, sir," Katherine corrected. "I would never have made it through NJS without him."

The Admiral smiled thinly. "When is Harm due back?"

"This evening sir," she answered. Harm and the rest of the _Tyco Tigers_ had been retraining on the Super Hornet at Pensacola for the past six weeks, now they were due back. She also was a pretty good judge of people's body language and she had a feeling the admiral was holding back. "Is there anything something wrong, Admiral?"

"Kat," he sat forward, resting his elbows on his desk. "You have the makings of a good lawyer, and from your service record I know you're the best of the best when it comes to being an aviator, but I also know Rabb would kick some serious six if anything was to happen to you."

"I understand that sir."

Before he could continue, the intercom buzzed. "_Sir, Vice Admiral Chelan and Lt. Commander Taylor are here_."

"Send them in, Petty Office," he ordered and stood moving around his desk.

Katherine also stood, coming to attention.

Vice Admiral Charles Chelan came into the office with Taylor. He shook hands with the Admiral. "AJ, good to see you again."

"You too sir," he gestured to O'Reilly. "This is Lt. Commander Katherine O'Reilly."

The Vice Admiral smiled as the young woman saluted him. "I've heard a lot about you Lt. Commander," he said, then addressed the Admiral. "Shell we begin AJ."

"Yes sir,"

They sat down and the Vice Admiral began. "Tomorrow morning at oh nine hundred a special hearing is being held to account for Admiral Donavan's actions and miss use of _White Sabers_ squadron, which he formed for his own agenda. Both of you will be called to testify against the Admiral. Admiral Chegwidden will be on the bench, along with myself and four other Admirals'. Admiral Donavan has given up the right to council," he informed. "Along with the rest of the _White Sabers_ you will both report at oh eight-thirty, where you will be briefed. Understood?"

"Yes sir," both responded.__

"That will be all,"

Both stood and came to attention. "Aye, aye sir," they turned and left the office.

Josh walked beside Katherine. "They're going to disband the _White Sabers_."

"I know," she sighed as they went into her office. "And there is nothing we can do about it."

"Such optimism little sister," he chilled lightly.

She saw the humor in it. "Sorry big brother," she grabbed her flight suite and folded it, putting it up on the filing cabinet beside a large brown teddy bear that was dressed in a flight suite and helmet. It had been a present from Harm before he'd left for Pensacola. 

"By the way, the wall is complete," he added.

She turned smiling. When her apartment had sold, she'd put her belongs except when she need into storage and after discussing it with Harm, brought the apartment next to his to renovate. They'd taken the front wall and pushed it back, then knocked out the wall dividing the two apartments. After making the main bedroom larger and adding a hallway, they'd removed the extra kitchen and made a large lounge as well as moved the front door. The original lounge had been turned into a dinning area and the kitchen enlarged. The other apartment, before the renovation had taken place already had two bedrooms and a bathroom, so they'd only need slight redecorating. In the six weeks Harm had been gone, his apartment had undergone major changers, with the help of those at JAG and a few builders. "When did you finish?"

"Late last night, Sturgis and the Admiral were determine to get it competed for you, before you returned," he sat down. "Are you sure Harm is going to like what we've done."

"I'm sure," she sat down at her desk. Seeing the Holdings file. "Mean while I have to go see Bud about the Holdings case."

"He's going to plea it."

"I know, I advised Corporal Holdings to except whatever plea, Bud offers him," she shook her head, grabbing the file as she stood. "The kid is just homesick, he did something stupid that's all."

"You're just a big softy _Phantom_," he teased standing.

Rolling her eyes, Katherine walked him out. "Thank you so much _Wraith_."

"You're welcome," he smirked and headed for his own office.

Katherine chuckled and went to find Bud, she accepted his plea on behalf of her client, and then they drove to the base to talk to Corporal Holdings and his CO. 

By the time she finished for the day, she was ready to relax, driving home. Being pleased with the work done as she entered the apartment, it wasn't finished, nothing too major needed to be done. Nothing Harm couldn't help her with until he was deployed again. Changing out of her uniform into old jeans and a t-shirt, she put on some music and headed into the second bedroom. One afternoon she'd gotten this idea to paint a mural on the walls, which turned into a representation of the _Ticonderoga_ launching Tomcats off her deck, complete with ocean, sky, and clouds. On the opposite wall was a near identical mural, except it was F-4 Phantoms that were being launched and the _Ticonderoga_ was the aircraft carrier Harm Sr. had served aboard. The largest of the F-4's had the name painted clearly under the canopy, Lt. Harmon Rabb, Sr. _Hammer_ and his RIO's. On it's opposite, the two largest Tomcats, were hers and Harm's; there names and their RIO's painted on. 

Working on it helped her relax and she wanted it done before Harm came home, Mac had been helping her, but the last she wanted to do herself. The last being the third wall, this one was just a F-14, her fathers, his name and his RIO's were on it. She'd painted it as if it was among the clouds, either end of the Tomcat, were portraits of her father and his RIO – Kyle Thomas. She'd given the resemblances a ghostly effect. 

When she finished she stood back and admired her work, being pleased with it. After a moment she cleaned up and went to take a shower. After dressing she headed into the kitchen to start dinner, getting everything ready for when Harm arrived home.

The phone rang just as she was cleaning up. "O'Reilly."

"_Hi babe, is it safe to come in or should I be worried_?" Harm asked her.

She laughed. "Where are you?"

"_Outside the front door, which you've shifted_."

"Stay there," she hung up and left the phone behind. Going to the door she opened it a little, slipping out. "Hi," she went into his arms and kissed him.

"Hi babe,"

Stepping back she grinned. "Close your eyes," she saw him arch an eyebrow. "Please?"

Giving up he did so. "Led the way darlin',"

She did, reopening the door so they could walk through. She shut it again. "Okay,"

Harm opened his eyes, taking it all in as he dropped his sea bag. 

"What do you think?" She asked.

"It's amazing," he drew her back into his arms. "It's great Katie, I love it. I love you."

"There's more," she took his hand and led him down the hallway to the lounge and the two spare rooms. The lounge held all his furniture and a few pieces of her own, those being her bookcases. As well as her TV, video and DVD player, she'd given her stereo to her Uncle Jack since Harm already had one. She'd had the floors sanded, stained and polished.

"It's great," Harm exclaimed. "I can't believe you've done all this."

"I had help," she grinned, and then tugged on his hand. "Close your eyes again." Doing so he let her led him; she took him into the bedroom she'd been working on. Turning on the lights. "Okay."

He opened his eyes and was shocked by what he saw, shocked and astounded. "It's… I'm lost for words Katie," he tugged her back into his arms. "It's perfect Katie and so are you." He kissed her again. "I can't believe you've managed to do all of this."

"You'd be amazed at what I can do when I put my mind to it, flyboy,"

"Oh I'm starting to see that," he whispered. "Have you done the last room?"

"No, Mac helped me with this one, so I thought we could do the next one together,"

"I'd like that," he kissed her again. "Is there anything in the kitchen that you need to watch?"

"No,"

"Good," he swung her up into his arms and carried her out, letting her switch off the light as they left. Carrying her into the main bedroom. Dinner could wait.

To be continued…

  
  



	14. When all is said and done

**Title:** **_Starting Over_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** I've had a question about the _White Sabers_; I suppose I should have explained things a little better. They're a Black Ops squadron made up of elite aviators who are also qualified in other areas. Such as Josh being a lawyer, Kat having a degree in engineering and law. They come under the command of Admiral Donavan, who is the Admiral being brought up on chargers. It's also where Josh and Kat met for the first time. I hope that clears it up for everyone. Sorry if I was a little vague. Thank you to everyone who reviewed: _Winjan_ (I hope that clears everything up for you, once again sorry for being vague.) _bard_ (The 'Toy Boy Harm' was a joke name suggested by another reviewer, I just thought it was funny so I used it. The JAG family is being supportive of Josh and Mac; I'm going to add more about what they think. And thanks for enjoying my other stories.) _Mary Kate113 _(Hey it was a good idea, thanks a lot.)

Starting Over 

Chapter Fourteen: **_When all is said and done._**

Katherine waited outside the courtroom, since she'd been the last person to join the _White Sabers_. She was the last person to testify.

Finally the door opened and she was called in, walking in she spotted Harm in the gallery, he gave her an encouraging smile. The other _White Sabers _were seated there also, her brother next to her fiancé.

Six Admirals' sat on the bench before her; she stood behind the witness desk.

The bailiff came over to her. "Raise your right hand," she did so. "Do you swear to tell the truth an nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

"Be seated," he told her and then returned to his position by the bench.

Vice Admiral Chelan began. "State your rank and name."

"Lieutenant Commander Katherine O'Reilly,"

"And your position Commander?"

"I'm a lawyer with the Judge Advocate General Core,"

"Are you also a member of the _White Sabers_ Squadron?"

"Yes sir,"

"Who offered you a job with JAG, Commander?" Admiral Mitchell inquired.

"Admiral Chegwidden did, sir."

"When were you approached by Admiral Donavan?"

"Twenty-four hours later, sir."

"And your excepted his offer."

"Yes sir, Admiral Donavan offered me the chance to be able to fly and be a lawyer."

"This isn't the first time you've flown with the _White Sabers_, is it Lt. Commander?" Admiral Chegwidden asked her.

"No sir, I flew a black ops mission with them while still with the _Tyco Tigers_."

"The mission involved the CIA, didn't it?"

"Yes sir, Intel was provided by the CIA,"

"Commander, what happened during that mission?" Admiral Johns, the only female on the board, asked.

Katherine hesitated. "We lost three Super Hornets, Ma'am."

"A total of six officers correct, Commander?"

"Yes Ma'am,"

"And isn't true the rest of you barely made it back alive?"

"Yes Ma'am."

The six Admirals' conferred quickly, giving Katherine enough time to glance back to Harm and her brother. They both smiled, the other officers of the _White Sabers_, also gave nods and smiles of encouragement. She looked back, ignoring Admiral Donavan, who was seated to her left.

"Commander O'Reilly, did Admiral Donavan arrange for you to attend the Naval Justice School?" Admiral Collins asked.

"Yes sir." Katherine answered him.

"Isn't it also true the course had already started?"

"Yes sir."

"Did the Admiral also provide you with a computer and software to assist you in leaning what the candidates had leant in four weeks, in one weekend?" Vice Admiral Chelan asked her.

"Yes sir."

"Where is that computer now?" Admiral Johns inquired.

"I returned it, Ma'am."

"Commander, did you not question the Admiral over a mission while you were at NJS?" Admiral Chegwidden questioned, knowing full well she had.

"I did sir, I questioned the safety and legality of the mission." Katherine informed.

"And what did he do, Commander?"

"He refused to include me in the mission, sir."

"And what happened?"

"The mission was scrubbed just before take off, on your recommendation Admiral, after I informed you of its legality."

"Thank you, Commander, you may step down."

"Yes sir," she stood and went and sat with Harm and Josh.

Admiral Donavan was questioned next; his answers were blunt and to the point, which condemn him even more. Once it was over, court was recessed to deliberate. 

Harm, Katherine and Josh went down to cafeteria for lunch. They found a table, all three though only picked at their food. "Donavan is digging himself into a very large hole," she remarked.

"It's been coming for a while Kat," her brother stated. 

"I know," she yawned.

Coursing Josh to laugh, glancing at his sister's fiancé. "Kept her up all night huh?"

Harm grinned, teasing. "I did, we painted."

"The walls or each other?"

"Very funny brother dear," Katherine grumbled and both men laughed.

"So have you told Chegwidden yet?" Harm asked and saw both brother and sister shake their heads. "You two are as bad as each other,"

"We know," both said and laughed.

Sturgis came into the cafeteria, going over to them. "Captain, Commander's."

"Sit down Sturgis," Harm ordered good heartedly.

He did. "How did you like the apartment?"

"It's great, better then I expected."

"So when is the house warming party?"

Harm looked to Katherine. "Are we ready for a party?"

"I suppose so, how about Sunday afternoon," she suggested. "Fourteen hundred."

"I'll pass it around,"

"Thanks."

"No problem, I have to get back to work," he stood. "I'll see you all later,"

"Bye Sturgis," all three bided.

Commander Braxton approached; he was a career officer who looked after those under his command. Gray speckled his brown hair a little, it gave him character or so his wife told him. "Captain Rabb, Commander's."

"Sit down please Commander," Josh offered.

"Maybe next time, _Wraith_. They're coming back," he announced.

Leaving the cafeteria, they returned to the courtroom, sitting with the _White Sabers_. Standing as the six Admiral filed in and sat down, the bailiff called for everyone to take his or her seats. Admiral Donavan was led back in he remained standing. 

"Admiral James Donavan," Vice Admiral Chelan began. "You have been found guilty of the deaths of six officers under your command, miss use of Naval property and personnel. You will be remanded in custody until sentencing, which will take place on Monday at oh nine hundred. This court is adjourned." He banged his gavel.

All stood as they left the bench and courtroom, Admiral Donavan being escorted out by two MP's. 

"So what happens now?" Lieutenant Wills asked as they left the courtroom, she was the only other woman in the squad.

"We'll be disbanded," Braxton informed. "Until then everyone goes back to work, dismissed."

A chorus of 'aye aye sir,' was heard and the order carried out.

Braxton shook hands with O'Reilly and Taylor. "It was a pleasure flying with you both, _Wraith_, _Phantom_."

"You too, sir," Katherine said.

"Good luck sir," Josh added.

He nodded. "Captain Rabb, nice to met you sir."

"You too Commander."

"Commanders," he nodded to them both and left.

Taking the elevator, they went up to the JAG officers, crossing ops in silence, going into Katherine's office.

Bud saw them head in, going over he knocked on the open door. "Sirs, Ma'am," he greeted, then addressed Josh. "Sir, Judge Mackenzie called, she'd like you to ring her as soon as you were free."

"Thanks Bud,"

"No problem sir," he said with a grin. He looked to Harm. "Nice to see you again sir. How did you like the apartment?"

"It's great Bud, thank you,"

"You're welcome sir, Harriet and I enjoyed helping. Which reminds me, Harriet wanted to know if you need a hand on Sunday to get things ready?"

"We'd appreciate that Bud," Katherine accepted.

"Our pleasure Ma'am, excuse me," he said cheerfully and then left.

Harm chuckled. "Bud never changers."

"That's what makes him a good friend," Katherine noted.

"I'd better go and call Mac, I'll let her know about Sunday. We'll come over early too and give you a hand," Josh told them.  "Be good, little sister."

"You too big brother."

He gave her his best 'who me' look and disappeared out the door, shutting it.

Katherine sighed and went into Harm's embrace. "I'm glad this business with Donavan is all over."

"So am I, sweetheart. You didn't sleep too well last night."

"Well you had a hand in that," she smirked.

"At least we got the last bedroom redecorated."

"True,"

He cupped her face in his hands. "Now all you have to think about is our wedding."

"How about we elope?" She smirked.

"Sounds good to me, less fuss," he remarked and kissed her. "What ever you want babe."

"I just want you."

"You have me. Honey I want you as my wife, if you want a big wedding then we'll have one. If a small one is what you want, then that's fine by me. As long as you're happy."

"Then lets just get married, I don't need a fancy wedding, Harm, just you."

He smiled. "Then we'll do that. We'll fly to La Jolla and have the ceremony at Mum and Dad's. We'll invite your stepfather and Jason. You can ask Jack to come with us."

"Now?"

"Now."

Katherine felt as if a hundred butterflies had been let lose in her stomach. "All right. Lets go see the Admiral and ask if I can take the rest of the day off. We can leave this afternoon."

Releasing her, Harm took her hand and guided her out of her office to the Admiral's.

"Jen, is the Admiral free?" Katherine asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

Knocking they went in, shutting the door once they were.

AJ Chegwidden ignored the handholding between the two officers. "What can I do for you, Commander?"

"Sir, I'd like to take the rest of the day off, personnel leave," she requested.

"For what reason, Kat?"

"The Captain and I would like to fly to La Jolla and get married."

AJ smiled, sitting back in his chair. "Running?"

"No sir," both contradicted.

"We'd just like to do it without any fuss being made," Harm explained.

The Admiral understood that, nodding. "Very well, permission granted."

"Thank you sir,"

"Then get going I'm sure you have to make travel arrangements."

"Yes sir,"

"Dismissed."

"Aye, aye sir," both said and then left.

AJ smiled, chuckling. He was once again going to have a Rabb under his command, and a Naval Aviator at that.

An hour later he wondered into the break room for coffee, Lieutenant Sims was doing the same.

"Admiral," she greeted. "Will you be attending the house warming at Captain Rabb's and Commander O'Reilly's on Sunday?"

He nodded, a plan formulating in his head. He poured himself coffee, deciding to put it into action. "Lieutenant, come into my office."

"Yes sir," she followed him.

AJ shut the door and put his coffee on this desk before leaning against it. "Lieutenant does Bud still have a key to the Captain's apartment?"

"Yes sir,"

"Then before everyone leaves tonight, I want a meeting in ops, seventeen hundred."

"Yes sir, may I as why sir?"

"I'll tell everyone together Lieutenant."

"Yes sir,"

"And ask Colonel Mackenzie to join us."

"Yes sir,"

"Thank you Lieutenant."

Nodding she left, wondering what the Admiral had planed.

Burnett Residence

La Jolla, California

Saturday.

Trish Burnett gave her husband's hand a squeeze, smiling, together along with Terry Foster and his son Jason, and Jack O'Reilly, they witnessed her son, Harmon Rabb and Katherine O'Reilly exchange vows before a local minister in their back yard. Tears stung her eyes; she'd waited a long time for this moment and was happy Harm had found love. Katherine was a wonderful young woman and she was glad to have her as a daughter-in-law. She looked beautiful in the white ankle length straight body-hugging gown; it had been her mothers, complete with embroidered gold wings on the cuffs. And Harm looked handsome in his dress blues.

Father Gills smiled as the two exchanged rings. "With the exchanging of vows and rings, you have declared your love and commitment to each other," he concluded. "Harm, you may kiss your wife."

"Yes sir," Harm said with a large grin and did just that. "I love you Mrs. Rabb."

"I love you Mr. Rabb," she said with a grin.

Their families congratulated them with hugs and kisses, Jack was video taping it for their friends, and so he waited to offer his congratulations.

Jason hugged his sister. "Can I just call Harm, Harm now?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes you can," she answered grinning.

The nine year old held out his hand to Harm. "Brothers?"

"Brothers, kiddo," Harm agreed, and then have him a hug.

"Lets go inside, shell we?" Trish suggested a chill was setting in.

"A good idea," Frank agreed.

"What's the matter, Dad, getting old?" Harm teased.

His stepfather smiled. It still sent shivers up his spine every time Harm called him that. "I am old, so respect your elders, youngster."

"Yes sir," he stressed and they all laughed.

Inside Trish served champagne; even Father Gills took a glass on insistence. Jason got a soft drink. "To Harm and Katherine," she toasted.

"Harm and Katherine."

Jack had turned the camera off, putting it down. "Welcome to the family, Harm."

"Thanks Jack."

Father Gills gave Trish his glass. "Thank you Mrs. Burnett," he said then addressed the happy couple. "Harm, Katherine, I wish you a long and happy life. May God bless and look after you both."

"Thank you Father," both said.

He then excused himself; Frank walked him to the door.

"So when are you heading back, Katie?" Jack asked her.

"Tomorrow, we have a house warming at fourteen hundred."

"Going to spring it on them then, huh?"

"That's the plan," 

"What are about you, Jack, will you be flying back with us or sticking around?" Harm asked him.

"I was thinking I might stick around a few days, Terry has asked me to take a look at his restaurants and how they're run."

"Thinking of giving the restaurant business ago, Uncle Jack?" Katherine teased him.

"No lip from you lass, I'm just curious."

"Yes Uncle Jack," she smirked giggling.

Trish came over to them. "Honey, do you both want to go and change before we leave for dinner?"

Her son nodded. "That's a good idea mum, we won't be long."

His mother laughed. "I wasn't born yesterday, Harm,"

He grinned, giving his mother their two empty champagne glassed. He swung his wife up into his arms and carried her towards the guest bedroom as she laughed.

Trish smiled as Frank came up beside her. "He is his father's son."

"Yes he is," he remarked slipping his arm around her shoulders and they laughed together.

Jason looked up at this father. "I don't get it Dad."

"You will one day, Jace, when you're older," Terry assured.

His son just looked at him doubtfully, which made them laugh even harder.

Harm and Kat's apartment

North of Union Station

Sunday 13:30

Harm dumped there over night bags near the door, unlocking it he cracked it a little, and then gave a repeat performance of the night gone. Picking his wife up into his arms. "Ready Mrs. Rabb?"

"Ready Mr. Rabb," Katherine said grinning.

He kicked the door opened and carried her inside, stopping sharply. All their friends, from both JAG and the _Ticonderoga_ stood in their dinning room. A large banner was hanging up that read 'Just Married'.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled.

Harm put Katherine down as their friends came and congratulated them with plenty of hugs, kisses and hand shakes.

AJ grinned guiltily. "I know you said no fuss, but I'm an Admiral, I outrank you both,"

"Thank you sir," she said and gave him a hug and then Meredith.

Harm shook his hand. "I appreciate it sir,"

"Like I said son, your family. We look after each other."

"Yes sir."

Tom Boone was also there; he shook Harm's hand. "Don't hurt my goddaughter, Harm," he said with a warning grin.

"I'd never do that, Tom."

"Just make sure you don't," he said smiling warmly. "Because I'll kick your six if you do."

"I wouldn't hurt Katie, I love her."

"That's all I need to hear."

"Uncle Tom, stop harassing my husband," Katherine jeered.

"I'm not harassing young lady, just giving advice."

"Sure Uncle Tom," she smirked.

"You, young lady are as stubborn as your father."

"I know,"

"Good, because you're his problem now," he said jabbing a finger at Harm.

"Thanks Tom," he grumbled, and then laughed with them.

Scott McGregor came over to them next, hugging Katherine. "So how do you like being a lawyer, ready to come back to flying yet?"

"Not yet, _Piper_," she told him, smiling. "How is your new driver?"

"Not bad," he shrugged. "She's not you though."

She gave him another huge. "Sorry _Piper_."

Mark Leslie had been invited on Scott's insistence. He shook Harm's hand. "I told you, you'd find away."

"That you did, thanks _Tonka-Toy_."

"No problem, _Cag_,"

They mingled among the crowd of friends; someone brought their bags in and shut the door as they did. Harriet, Bud, Mac, Josh, the Admiral and Meredith had put everything together, including the food and drink.

Of course having Harm's former co-works in the same room with his current squadron coursed a battle of who could tell the best Harm story. The topic of his birthday came up.

"So while the _Cag_ was being detained by the _Skipper_ we decorated his Tomcat," Karen Lindsay was explaining, grinning. "We'd arranged it all with his plane Captain, so we knew the Chief wouldn't say anything."

"And we all made it back to the Ready Room in time for the briefing," Scott continued. "Once it was done and we headed out onto the flight deck."

"And there was Harm's Tomcat, in it's usual pride and place on the deck," Katherine concluded. "With '_Birthday Boy_' painted on one side and 40 on the other."

Everyone laughed.

"I got them back," Harm taunted. "Somehow they all ended up with bright pink flight suites."

"Not that it bothered _Phantom_, _Roadie_ and I," Karen smirked and the laugher continued.

A little while later, Josh got Katherine on her own for a few minutes, keeping his voice low. "Mac thinks we should tell everyone, while they're all here."

"It's a good idea."

AJ and Harm joined them. "I thought you'd like to know, Kat," the Admiral enlightened. "The _White Sabers_ were officially disbanded."

"I expected it would happen sir,"

"You'll still be flying, Kat," he assured. "Both yourself and Josh are on the active flight list and since you're now both under my command, I made some arrangements. Taking it in turns, you'll spend time aboard an aircraft carrier assisting the Jagman on board and flying with the Super Hornet squadrons. And since you'll still be under my chain of command, Kat, you'll be allowed to fly off the _Ticonderoga_."

"Thank you sir."

"There is something you should know sir," Josh stated. "Kat and I found out we're related."

He was surprised. "Go on?"

"We have the same father but different mothers," he explained. "I asked my adopted parents and they gave me the full story and Kat asked her Uncle."

AJ looked to Harm. "You knew about this?"

"Yes sir, I was with Katie when Jack told her."

"Well, you'd better inform everyone else,"

"Yes sir," both agreed grinning.

Gathering back together, the Admiral got everyone's attention. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming to help Harm and Katherine celebrate their wedding. And I'd like to purpose a toast. To Harm and Katherine, have a long and happy life together."

"Harm and Katherine," they all toasted.

Josh stepped forward, being given the floor. "I'd just like to say, when I first came to JAG, I was told I had large shoes to fill. It seemed before me there was this hotshot lawyer by the name of Rabb," he paused as they chuckled. "I found out he was the best, of course he'd also left to be _Cag_ on the _Ticonderoga_ so I thought I had a chance of filling those shoes," he paused again. "What I didn't expect was to be excepted into a family or to find family, but I did. So I don't mind having to fill the shoes of Harmon Rabb, since I now get to have him as a brother-in-law also."

Stunned silence settled over the room, then the questions came and he and Katherine explained it all.

Harriet nudged Mac. "Cute, sexy and comes complete with sister and brother-in-law," she whispered, smiling. "He's a catch, Mac."

Mac blushed. "Yes he is," she agreed. "My '_Toy boy Harm_',"

Her friend groaned. "You heard about that?" she saw Mac nod and giggle. "I'm sorry Ma'am, I told Bud it wasn't funny."

"Oh no Harriet, I thought it was funny, so did Josh," the Marine told her. "We had a good laugh about it."

Harriet was surprised. "He did? I know Bud didn't mean anything; he likes Josh and so do I. We all do."

"I know and so does, Josh," Mac assured. "Don't worry about it, we don't," she stated. "And you're right, Josh is a good catch."

The person in question came over to them; he drew Mac into his arms. "Talking about me?"

"Of course," she grinned.

"I thought so," he kissed her on the top of her nose. "I always know,"

"Really, how?"

"That's my secret," he teased and winked at Harriet, who laughed.

To be continued…


	15. Unexpected Visitors

**Title:** **_Starting Over_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** I've had a bad case of writers block for a while, that's why this has taken so long. So if it's a little fuzzy I apologize now. _Bard_ (sorry about the typo, it was a little late when I typed that chapter.) _csifan2000_ (spelling difference between countries is a little hard to catch at times. But I'm doing my best. I've even got the computer working on a US English dictionary but words slip through though. And I think the shippers won't be too upset. Thanks for the support.) _Winjan_ (don't be too hard on yourself, Donavan was one of those characters that started out going to be good but the story just went a different way. And I knew you loved weddings, so I couldn't resist, I'm glad you liked that one.) _Mary Kate113_ (Yes the last chapter was a little under read. Sorry, I went back and tried to correct what I missed and have reposted it. I try to get what the computer misses; it's a little hard sometimes.)

Starting Over 

Chapter Fifteen: **_Unexpected Visitors_**

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Washington, DC.

One mouth later:

Katherine Rabb walked out of the Admiral's office, glancing at the file in her hands.

"Excuse me," a strong Australian accented voice addressed her.

She looked up from the file, taking note of the dark headed man in the tailored suite. "Can I help you sir?"

"I was looking for either Colonel Mackenzie or Commander Rabb?" 

"Judge Mackenzie is in judging a case at the moment and Captain Rabb isn't assigned to JAG, sir. He's _Cag_ aboard the USS _Ticonderoga_."

Mic Brumby, former Australian Naval officer, arched an eyebrow. "He changed designator, I didn't expect that," he declared almost to himself, and then snapped out of it when he saw she was waiting patiently. "Sorry Commander, Mic Brumby. I served with Captain Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie a few years back."

"Lt. Commander Katherine Rabb," she introduced herself. "Captain Rabb is my husband."

"Well congratulations Commander," he said a little too cheerfully. He'd been expecting Rabb to marry Sarah.

Lieutenant Bud Roberts came over to them. "Hello Mic,"

"Bud, nice to see you again," he shook his hand. 

"You too sir, I see you've meet Commander Rabb."

"I have," he also noted the young woman wore gold wings. "So Commander, you're a pilot and a lawyer."

"I was an aviator before becoming a lawyer," Katherine acknowledged. "Now I do both."

"Harm is a lucky man."

"Thank you sir."

"Mr. Brumby!" the Admiral's voice boomed across ops. "Are you harassing my staff?"

He grinned. "No sir," he held out his hand. "How are you, Admiral?"

"Married and hen pecked, Mic, but loving every minute of it," he answered shaking the Australian's hand.

"Congratulations, Admiral. Your wife has to be a lucky lady."

"Meredith almost drove Harm crazy wanted to learn to fly," a familiar voice smirked behind Mic.

He turned, seeing her, but not taking any notice of the officer next to her. "Sarah, you look wonderful."

"Thank you, it's nice to see you again, Mic," she said politely. "This is Lt. Commander Josh Taylor.  
His gaze went to Taylor, seeing the gold wings – another one. "Nice to meet you mate."

"You too, Mic,"

"Well Mr. Brumby, what can we do for you?" The Admiral asked.

"Just a friendly visit sir, I'm over here on holiday."

"Well come into my office, we'll talk,"

He nodded, even though he would have rather talked to Sarah.

After they'd left, Katherine saw Mac sigh. "So that's Bugme."

Laughing Mac nodded. "Let me guess, Harm told you about Mic?"

"One night between patrols on the _Tyco_," Katherine said with a grin. "So what do I owe the pleasure, Judge Mackenzie?"

"I have the letters for the 'Adopt a Sailor' program for you to take with you to the _Tyco_."

Josh retrieved the box containing the letter. "There's one in here for you too."

"Really, I didn't realize my name was put down," she saw her brother grin sheepishly. "I'll make sure they get them."

"Thank you, Kat," Mac said happily.

"My pleasure," she pointed a finger at her brother. "You owe me, big brother."

"I know."

Groaning she put her file on the top of the box and took it from him. "Excuse me, I have work to do before I leave."

"Be good out there Katie," Josh teased her.

Shaking her head, she ignored him and headed for her office. Six hours later she and the box of letters were on there was to the USS _Ticonderoga_, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean aboard a C-2A Greyhound, better known as the Cod. Also on board with her was Captain Kyle Bamford, Naval Intelligence. At tall dark brown skinned man with closely cropped black hair. He switched seats to sit beside her.

"You served aboard the _Ticonderoga_, correct Commander?" he asked her.

She smiled. He already knew she did. "Yes sir,"

"You met your husband aboard her."

"I did sir," she declared. "But you already know that sir."

He chuckled. "I do. So _Phantom_, how do you like being at JAG?"

"I like it a lot, sir. It's no aircraft carrier, or being catapulted off the deck in a Super Hornet, but it has it's moments," she smirked.

"So you miss it?"

"Only every time I smell aviation fuel, hear the roar of a turbine. Read an email from my husband, or my former RIO, but then again I made the chose to change designator's no one forced me."

"Point taken,"

An hour later they landed with a gentle thump on the deck of the _Ticonderoga_, a crewman took their luggage, as an Ensign greeted them escorting them to the bridge and the _Skipper_ – newly promoted Admiral Ethan Garret.

"Captain Bamford and Lt. Commander Rabb, reporting aboard sir," the Captain announced.

Ethan Garret smiled. "Captain," he greeted, then addressed officer next to him. "_Phantom_, married life must be agreeing with you,"

"Yes sir it is."

"Excellent the _Tyco Tigers are expecting you, the _Cag_ said for you to get your six into a flight suite and the Ready Room ASAP."_

"Yes sir."

"Ensign Calen will show you to your stateroom."

"Aye sir," she came to attention, and then turned leaving the bridge with the Ensign, who showed her to her stateroom. Her luggage was already there, she thanked the Ensign, then closed the hatch and changed. Once in her flight suite, she quickly pulled on her boots, took her flight gear and helmet and headed for the ready room. Walking there on pure instinct then anything else. She knew this ship like the back of her hand; it had been her home away from home.

Walking in to the Ready Room she was eloped into a bear hug by her former RIO. "Hi _Piper_."

"About time you got here, _Phantom," he greeted._

"Miss me, _Piper?"_

"Of course." He took her flight gear and helmet from her. "I'll put these away for you."

"Thanks, Scott." She saw her husband and walked over to him, standing at attention, she saluted. "Lt. Commander Rabb reporting as ordered, sir,"

He saluted back, grinning. "At ease Lt. Commander," he ordered, and then hugged her. "Welcome home, _Phantom,"_

"Thanks _Cag_," she said smiling as she stepped back, aching to be able to greet her husband more privately.

"All right people, suite up and lets get this briefing started," Harm ordered. Than whispered to his wife. "Later?"

"Later," she agreed and went to get ready. Suited up and ready to fly, Katherine found herself sitting next to Scott. "Aren't you in the wrong seat, _Piper_?"

"Nope, I asked the _Cag if it was alright to fly with you, he said it was," he said with a large grin._

Katherine glanced over at Lt. Maggie Ryan – _Magpie, who was usually his driver. The dark headed woman was seated with Lt. Jessie Wills – _Ghost_. _Ghost_ had been a part of the __White Sabers until they'd been disbanded. She was good RIO and had flown with Katherine before, having arrived on the __Tyco the day before her. Jessie smiled and gave her a mock salute, which she returned, knowing all was well.  "Thanks __Piper,"_

"No problem, _Phantom."_

"All right children," Harm got their attention, they groaned and rolled his eyes at him. Chuckling he continued. "Firstly I'd like to welcome back Lt. Commander Katherine Rabb to the _Tyco Tigers." He paused as they all cheered, waiting until they'd settled down to finish the briefing. They were having a combat exercise with the _Raptors_ from the _Patrick Henry_; the aircraft carrier was in the area as were a number of battleships. "All __Rhino's weapons systems are not armed, so you can't kill each other, and the computer will register all kills, misses and damage. You'll be ordered back to the _Tyco_ if you're recorded killed, if the computer issue you will a eject recording, and then you get your butts on the deck. Those who have been recorded as having ejected can rejoin the exercise after twenty minutes from the time they landed. Any questions?" _

"Do they know we have a ringer?" Lt. Brian Michaels asked.

"No _Biff_, they don't. That's our advantage," Harm answered. "Any thing else?" He saw there wasn't. "All right, lets fly."

Getting to their feet they headed out, the two Rabb's walking side by side, their RIO's following.

"How's everyone at JAG?" Harm asked his wife.

"Good, I have a box of letters for all those sailors involved in the 'Adopt a Sailor' program in my stateroom, one happens to be addressed to me and I when I went through the others, I found one addressed to you do too."

"I'm guessing I have your brother to thank for that?"

"You do," she mused.

Before going out onto the flight deck they put their helmets on, walking over to the Super Hornets.

"Take it easy, _Phantom."_

"You to _Cag_," she bided, giving him a cheeky grin as she and McGregor headed for their ride.

"You look like you're ready to jump her _Cag," Karen noted, chuckling._

"Well _Mouse_, she's my wife, I haven't seen her in a month," he smirked. "Of course I want to pounce on her." He climbed up into his Hornet.

Karen followed him up, sighing as she sat down. Married or not, Harm Rabb had a great six. Kat was a lucky girl. Still she had a lucky guy at home too, one she would be seeing in five months. Then they would talk.

"Hey _Mouse_, still with me?" Harm asked her.

"Yeah, sorry _Cag,"_

"No problem." He glanced at her in the mirror, she had that look again, one she'd been having since they deployed. He had a feeling the _Tyco_ Tigers were going to lose another officer.

With their Hornet on the catapult, they went through the checklist together, being ready to go.

"Call it in, _Mouse."_

"Aye sir," she acknowledged. "_Tyco control, this is __Sundance two, zero, zero, up and ready,"_

"_Rodger two, zero, zero, you're clear to launch_."

Harm gave the crewman a salute and they were catapulted off the deck and into the air. Seconds behind them were _Phantom and __Piper, the rest of the _Tyco Tiger_ launching and falling into formation._

"All _Tigers_; break into divisions and good hunting." Harm ordered.

They all acknowledged breaking off, except for their ringer, she stayed with the _Cag _and his wingman.

"_Cag_, I've got incoming, four hundred knots and closing, angels 30." Karen announced.

"Do you have them _Phantom?"_

"_Got them Cag, going high_," she called in.

He saw her Hornet rise and head into the clouds. "_Biff combat spread, watch my six,"_

"_Rodger Cag_," he acknowledged.

Two _Raptor_ Super Hornets flew past them firing, then circled back to stick on their six's, but before any shot could be taken. _Phantom _drove out of the clouds and fired on both of them, taking both out, and then heading back into the clouds.

"_Who in the hell was that_?" Lt. Commander Medwick's voice came over the radio.

"What's the matter _Tuner, getting old that you can't take a _Phantom_," Harm taunted his old roommate from the __Henry._

"_Not likely Hammer_," he smirked back, realizing whom he meant. "_Next time old man."_

"Look forward to it _Tuner."_

The two _Raptor _Super Hornets broke off heading back to the _Henry._

"Nice move _Phantom," Harm praised his wife._

"_Thanks Cag_." 

By the time the exercise was complete, the _Tyco Tigers had lost only two out of their squad, the __Raptors had lost four. They were discussing the exercise in the Ready Room when they got back._

"Why go high?" Brian asked Katherine.

"They were only looking for you and the _Cag, so that gave me the freedom to go high and come in from above. Of course it only works a couple of times, which was why I also had to go low."_

"For a while I felt like we were surfing," Scott smirked.

"It won't work tomorrow," the _Cag informed them. "They now know we have __Phantom."_

"So what do we do?" Ellie Carmichael asked.

"Tomorrow we make them believe _Phantom remained behind."_

"How?

Katherine smiled; retrieving her husband's helmet she put it on. "Easy, from the cockpit they won't know any difference," She took it off and handed it back after they got the point. "So while the _Cag stays here on the __Tyco, I'll take his place in the air."_

"That's nasty," Austin Lynch, Ellie's RIO, exclaimed, laughing.

"True, but it's going to be fun." Harm declared and they all laughed.

"Attention on Deck!" was called as the Admiral and Captain Bamford entered the Ready Room.

"At ease," Admiral Garret ordered. "I'd like a word _Cag_."

"Yes sir," Harm acknowledged and went with him and the Captain.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Jeff Williams speculated.

Katherine had an idea, but she didn't want to say anything, not just yet. "How about we meet up in the ward room and I'll hand out the letters from the 'Adopt a Sailor' program," she suggested.

They agreed and headed out, Scott volunteered to round up everyone whose name had been on the list. They all meet up twenty minutes later; Katherine handed out the letters, keeping Harm's with hers.

"So who is yours from?" Karen asked her.

"I haven't opened it yet," she confessed.

"Well now is the time,"

Katherine sat with her friend and opened the letter addressed to her; with it was a typed letter explaining the 'Adopt a Sailor' program. The letter itself was written neatly.

Dear LCDR Katherine Rabb,

                                                Hi, my name is Sacha I'm fifteen. Before you ask, my name is Russian; it's the short form or Alexander in Russian. I get asked about my name a lot, so I thought I'd just tell you straight away. My brother put my name down for this program. I wasn't sure who I'd get, the Navy Lieutenant Commander who came to tell us about the letters said you were a pilot and a lawyer, so that's pretty cool. Could you tell about what you do, he made it sound so interesting?

                                                I suppose you'd like to know about me, my mum is Russian my dad is American. I don't like school very much, but I'm sticking it out. I'm pretty good at Math's and Science.  I love sport; I play basketball a lot and baseball. I'd love to lean to fly, it looks so cool, but I've never been in an airplane before. Do you have one of your own, an airplane? Do you go to sea being a lawyer? Well I suppose I've asked enough questions, I hope you'll reply and we can become good friends. Oh by the way I put a photo in of myself. I hope you can send one back; I'd like to see whom I'm writing too. If you can't I understand.

Your Pen pale

Sacha Duncan.

Katherine looked inside the envelope and took the photo from it; Sacha Duncan was a skinny kid with brown hair and eyes, a cute smile. She chuckled, giving Karen a look. "What do you think, a heartbreaker in a few years time?"

"Oh definitely," she agreed smirking. She held up a photo of her own, a freckle faced red headed girl. "Isn't she cute?"

"Oh yeah, maybe we should get these two together." Katherine smirked.

Karen laughed. "Good idea," she remarked and they both laughed.

Katherine finally headed back to her stateroom, where she wrote a reply to Sacha Duncan, promising him a photo when she got back to the states, explaining she was on temporary duty aboard the _Ticonderoga. She'd just finished addressing the envelope when a knock came on the hatch and it opened._

Harm stepped through. "Got a minute?"

"For you, sure," she stood.

He closed the hatch and drew her into his arms; doing what he'd wanted to do in the Ready Room, kiss her.

"We'd need more than a minute if you want to continue this," she moaned.

"I know. God I've missed you babe."

"I can feel that," she teased.

He sat in her chair and pulled her down onto his lap. "Captain Bamford was on the cod with you, wasn't he?"

"He was," she unzipped his flight suite. 

Harm grabbed her hand. "He offered me a job, Katie, with Naval Intelligence."

She felt her heart leap up into her throat. "What did you tell him?"

"That I'd discuss it with you first and let him know."

"Harm, this is your decision. You know I'll support you what ever you decide to do."

"I know, babe, but I want to know what you thought," he said. "You're my wife, it concerns you too." He unzipped her flight suite slipping his hand inside. "It would mean being stationed in Washington, being home with you at night."

"Will you still fly?" She asked as a groan escaped her lips.

"Yes," he kissed her again. "That was one reason they want me."

She wiggled around so she straddled him. "As long as you're happy, as long as you enjoy what you do, then I'll stand by you one hundred percent."

"Thanks babe," he pushed her flight suite off her shoulders. "By the way, I locked the hatch."

"I thought you might off," she slipped off his lap and took his hand, guiding him over to her bunk.

Three Weeks Later:

Admiral Garret nodded to Rabb as she joined him on the bridge. "Sorted out my JAG officer, Lt. Commander?"

"Yes sir," she said with a grin. Knowing he was finding the remark funny, since she'd been aboard she hadn't been out of a flight suite. The meeting with Lt. Green had gone later then expected and she'd sat the night patrol out, the Admiral had invited her up to the bridge when she'd finished.

"Sir, the _Cag is on the horn, he's got warning lights, and said the stick is sluggish," the first officer reported. "He's declaring an emergency."_

Garret saw Katherine's face pale a little. "He'll be all right _Phantom_," 

"I hope so sir," she whispered, she'd received some news before coming to the bridge that she wanted to share with Harm, news that was going to affect both of them.

Scott McGregor suddenly appeared at Rabb's side. "I just heard,"

"Here he comes, _Skipper," the first officer informed._

Katherine barely registered the announcement of an emergency landing; she was busy watching the approaching Super Hornet. "Sir, permission to leave the bridge,"

Garret nodded, knowing she wanted to go to Vultures Row. "Go with her _Piper_."

"Aye sir,"

They hurried out, making it to Vultures Row as the Super Hornet was making it approach to land.

Katherine could see there was something wrong; the F/A-18F wasn't handling as smoothly as it should have. "Oh God," she exclaimed, dread filling her soul.

Scott knew what was going to happen by the momentum, slipping his arms around Katherine as the Super Hornet struck the ramp and exploded as two ejection seats went flying into the air among the wreckage and flames. 

Mac's apartment

2812 Washington, Apt. 201,

Washington DC

Admiral AJ Chegwidden hesitated, then knocked on the door, waiting. It was opened moments later by not Colonel Mackenzie but Lt. Commander Taylor, which wasn't going to make things any easier. 

"Admiral," he greeted happily. "Come on in."

"Thank you," he walked in nervously playing with his cover.

Josh shut the door as Mac came out of the kitchen. "Is everything all right, Admiral?"

"No, it's not," AJ answered and his chest tightened with emotion. "I just received a phone call from Admiral Garret on the _Ticonderoga."_

Mac paled. "Oh God,"

Josh quickly crossed to her side, just as worried. "Who Admiral?"

"There was a ramp strike, the _Cag and his RIO,"_

"Oh God," Mac slumped in Josh's arms.

He got her to the sofa, looking to the Admiral. "Are they all right?" He asked but the look in AJ Chegwidden's eyes wasn't promising. 

To be continued…


	16. Together Forever

**Title:** **_Starting Over_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** I was never really sure where I was going with this story, unlike the other ones I've written, this one had no brief; I had background research that I've collected but that was it. So if I've raved a bit I apologize, it's the Aussie in me. But thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed along. _Bard_ (thanks for thinking this is an interesting story), _cat_ (thanks for the support, enjoy this chapter) _Winjan_ (Nothing wrong with being a romantic at heart, I'm one too), _Debbie_ (Answer to your question is no), _kiwi_ (I couldn't resist that cliffhanger, it was good though, wasn't it?), _Bekki_ (holy mackerel Bekki, I'm glad you didn't get rained out in Brizzie and to answer your questions; no, yes and no she won't) _DD2_ (Now would I kill Harm off? No, don't answer that.) 

Starting Over 

Chapter Sixteen: **_Together Forever_**

USS _Ticonderoga_

Atlantic Ocean

Lt. Commander Josh Taylor had been aboard enough aircraft carriers to know when the crew was tense about something. On the _Ticonderoga_ it was because of the mishap, because the _Cag_ and his RIO were hurt, because two of their family were fighting for their lives.

Lt. Commander Tracy Manetti was nearly running to keep up with him. She'd questioned the Admiral decision to send Taylor, after all Captain Rabb was his brother-in-law. His sister was also aboard the carrier; she'd seen the whole mishap.  

Walking into sickbay, a Lieutenant in a flight suite approached. "Commander Taylor," he nodded. "Sir, I'm Lt. Scott McGregor, we meet at the _Cag's_ house warming."

"_Piper_, right?"

"Yes sir, I've been flying as your sister's RIO," he informed. "I was on Vultures Row with her when the mishap happened, sir."

"Where is my sister now, Lieutenant?"

"In with Captain Rabb sir. When she leaves he seems to know it and his vitals go though the roof, so the doctors have let her stay with him."

"Has the Commander left her husband's side at all, Lieutenant?" Manetti asked concerned.

"Yes Ma'am, while he was in surgery, we convinced her to grab a shower and something to ear. She grabbed a shower, but hasn't been able to keep anything down, so we've been making sure she has fluids in her," Scott answered. "The doc isn't concerned yet, he said it's normal for her to feel sick at this point."

Josh was confused. "You've lost me, Lieutenant."

"Sorry sir, _Phantom_. Commander Rabb is pregnant, she only found out a few minutes before the mishap. The _Cag_ doesn't even know yet."

He was stunned. "I think we need to see Commander Rabb, which room, Lieutenant?"

"This way sir," Scott insisted and guided them to the room the _Cag _had been settled in. 

Josh went in, stopping sharply. His sister was seated beside the bed where Harm lay; she was asleep, leaning over, her head on her arm. Holding tight to her husband's hand.  The hand she held had a drip attached, his other was in a navy blue cast. 

Tracy sidestepped her fellow officer, seeing what he did. The _Cag_ was hooked to monitor's, tubs in his nose, his face and body was bruised, and his right knee was heavily bandaged, as were his ribs. "Oh my."

Josh looked back to McGregor. "Lieutenant I'd like to speak with the doctor please?"

"Aye sir," he acknowledged and hurried away.

Going around to his sister, Josh hankered down next to her. "Kat, Katie," he gently nudged her shoulder.

She woke a little disorientated, until she realized where she was. Looking at her brother. "Josh," she released her husband's hand and hugged Josh. "I'm so glad you're here."

"So am I sweetheart," he told her, holding her tight. "Are you all right, McGregor told us you're pregnant?"

"I'm fine, sick to my stomach but I'm fine."

"All right," he kissed her forehead, not wanting to push it. 

Doctor Stacy Kane came into the room, leaving McGregor near the door. "You wanted to see me Commander Taylor?"

Josh smiled reassuringly to his sister and stood, addressing the doctor. "Yes Ma'am," he and Manetti stepped out of the room with her. "How bad is Captain Rabb?"

"The _Cag_ suffered internal bleeding, his right wrist is broken, and we removed shrapnel from his left knee. His ribs are badly bruised and he had a piece of his Hornet lodged in his side. There are bruising, lacerations. Over all he's lucky to be alive," she said bluntly.

"And Lt. Lindsay?" Manetti asked.

"The Lieutenant is in a coma, we contained the internal bleeding, removed shrapnel, she also has bruising and lacerations. Her condition is just as serious, as soon as both are stronger we'll be transferring them to Bethesda."

"And Commander Rabb?"

Josh eyed his partner, even though he knew why she'd asked the question.

The doctor sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "If you're asking did she conceive while on board the answer is no, the Commander was pregnant when she arrived. She just didn't know it."

Manetti nodded satisfied. "Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to check on Lt. Lindsay."

Both nodded and she walked away.

Josh turned, seeing McGregor hadn't moved from near the door to the _Cag's_ room. "Lieutenant," he gestured him over.

"Yes sir,"

He warmed his expression. "Has my sister seen Doctor Kane about her nausea?"

"Yes sir, the doctor wanted to give her something, but Kat refused. I thought I might see if I could get her some dry crackers."

"That's a good idea, Lieutenant, go and see what you can find."

"Yes sir," he agreed and reluctantly left.

"He's worried about her," Tracy noted.

"They've flown together for a while, they have a bond," he remarked. "We should report to the Admiral and get this investigation going."

She nodded, going with him. On the bridge he announced both of them as they stood at attention.

"At ease," Garret ordered. "Before you start, lets get one thing straight. This was not pilot error, the _Cag_ is too good a pilot to have coursed the mishap."

"Sir, with all due respect," Josh began. "Not for one minute did we consider the mishap to be Captain Rabb's fault."

"Excellent, everything you need will be supplied to you, the recovered HUD taps and the engineering reports. My people are going through the wreckage with a fine tooth comb, Chief Williams will have a report for you by thirteen hundred tomorrow."

"Thank you sir," both acknowledged.

"Dismissed."

"Aye sir," both came to attention, then turned and left the bridge.

By thirteen hundred the next day they'd interviewed everyone involved or who had seen the mishap, including Commander Rabb. The _Cag_ was stable but still unconscious; his wife barely left his side, the dry crackers having worked to settle her stomach, so they interviewed her at his bedside before convincing her to leave with them to get dinner. Lt. Lindsay remained in a coma, her husband having been flown out to the _Ticonderoga_ on the Admiral's insistence; he was now at her side and had been there all night.

A knock came on the conference room door where Taylor and Manetti were working. "Come in," she ordered.

Chief Williams entered, standing at attention. "Sir, Ma'am, Chief Williams. I have my report."

Josh took it, quickly reading over the information. "Mechanical and computer failure?"

"Yes sir, that bird was going to fall out of the sky even if the _Cag_ hadn't been at the stick, sir."

"What do you mean by that, Chief, it was the _Cag's_ Super Hornet wasn't it?"

"Yes Ma'am, I only meant during the combat exercises, Commander Rabb flew the _Cag's_ bird a few times."

"Why was that Chief?"

"It was a tactic the _Cag_ used, Ma'am. _Phantom_ wore the _Cag's _helmet and flew his bird. The _Raptors_ thought she'd remained behind when in fact it was the _Cag_ who had. They never knew what hit them Ma'am, _Phantom _was the squadron's secret weapon."

Josh smiled; it wasn't because it could have been his sister who'd struck the ramp, it was the fact the crew through so much of her and her abilities. "Are all the Hornets being checked, Chief?"

"Yes sir,"

"Very well, dismissed."

He came to attention, turned on his heal and walked out.

Josh sat down, giving the report to Manetti; he massaged his temples with one hand. "I'd want to go see how Katie is," A second knock came. "Come in," he ordered.

A young Lieutenant from sickbay came in. "Excuse me sir, Ma'am, Commander Kane said to tell you Captain Rabb and Lieutenant Lindsay are ready to be transferred to Bethesda, they're being taken out to the Cod now."

"Thank you Lieutenant," 

She nodded and left.

Standing they did also, heading for the flight deck. When they arrived they saw a crewman taking Katherine Rabb's sea bag from her, taking it to the Cod. They went over to her.

She saw them, telling David Lindsay to go on board, she waited for them. "Commander Kane didn't think it wise to wait any longer, they're both stable, so the decision was made," she informed. "Admiral Garret also told me Commander Braxton is on his way out to take over as _Cag_."

"We'll be back by tomorrow, if you need anything call Mac or the Admiral," Josh insisted. "I'll give Commander Braxton your regards."

"Thanks Josh," she hugged him quickly. "I have to go."

"Tell Harm we're thinking of him," Tracy said tenderly.

"I will Ma'am," she said, and then hurried aboard the Cod.

Josh and Tracy moved back as the C-2A Greyhound taxied onto the catapult and took off, taking their prays with it.

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Maryland.

Trish Burnett hugged her daughter-in-law; she and Frank had been picked up by Admiral Chegwidden himself and brought to the hospital to see their son. The young woman in her arms, looked pale and tried. "Are you all right Katherine?"

"I'm tired, but I'm fine," she assured. "My stomach has settled down and I have my appetite back."

"Appetite," her mother-in-law suddenly realized what she was being told. "You're pregnant?"

Katherine nodded. "Harm doesn't know yet, he hasn't been awake long enough."

Frank hugged her. "Congratulations, Kat,"

"Thanks Dad,"

He didn't react when she didn't leave his embrace. "Harm will be fine, honey, he's too stubborn not to be."

She chuckled through fresh tears. "Mac said the same thing,"

"Then it's got to be true," he said lightly and wiped her tear streaked cheeks. "Everything will be fine."

"Now lets see Harm, he maybe awake," Trish urged gently.

Katherine showed them into the private room. "Harm's RIO came out of her coma this morning, she asked how he was,"

"That's good to hear,"

"_Mouse_ is too stubborn to die," Harm's gravelly voice announced.

His wife and parents hurried to his side. "She said the same thing about you," Katherine said, tears in her eyes.

"Damn right," he reached a hand up and caressed her cheek. "I told you I'd never leave you."

"Us," she corrected and took his hand putting it on her stomach.

"Us?" he seemed confused until it came clear. "You're pregnant?"

Katherine nodded. "Nine weeks."

He was surprised, then concerned. "You were flying pregnant?"

"I'm fine Harm, if I'd known I was pregnant I wouldn't have flown you know that," she reassured. "Dr Marcus said everything is fine, I saw him last night while you were sleeping."

He yielded to her, glancing at his mother. "You're going to be a grandma, mum."

"It's about time," she jeered.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Why don't we leave these two alone for a few minutes," Frank suggested.

"It's okay Dad," Katherine said as she turned a little too quickly and the room started to spin.

Harm's eyes grew wide when he realized what was happening. "Dad!" He called out frustrated because he couldn't help his own wife.

Frank quickly grabbed his daughter-in-law and helped her to sit down in the chair. "Easy honey."

"I'm okay," she forced a smile. "I've taken nine G turns without blacking out and now simply turning too fast makes me dizzy."

Trish had taken her son's hand; she didn't need to be a doctor to know his heart was racing. "Katherine is fine, Harm. Dizziness is something that many pregnant women face."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure," she perched on the edge of his bed. "I fainted once on your father because he spun me around to fast. Scared the life out of him."

He chuckled a little, settling down again, but his gaze never left his wife.

"Harm?"

He forced himself to look to his mother. "Yeah?"

Carefully leaning forward, Trish gave him a gentle hug. "Don't do this again."

"I'll try not to Mum," he replied giving her an awkward hug because of the cast and drip. "Twice is enough."

"More then enough," she retorted through her tears.

Katherine smiled. Now she knew everything was going to be all right because they were together.

A knock at the door got their attention; Trish sat up wiping her eyes as Frank opened it. David Lindsay was outside with his wife, who was in a wheelchair.

"Is the Captain up for some visitor's?" He asked.

"Come on in," Frank insisted, giving them a warm smile.

Karen smiled, seeing Harm was awake. "About time you woke up sir," she said as her husband pushed her closer. "I hear you're going to be a dad."

"That was all the incentive I needed," he smirked and reached out to take her hand. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she smiled. "You?"

"I'll mend."

Trish got up and went over to her husband, slipping her arm around his waist.

David Lindsay was a well-built man who was older then he looked. "Do they know what happened?"

"It was mechanical and computer failure," Katherine informed having read her brother and Manetti's report. "Neither Harm or Karen were at fault, it could of happened while I was flying their bird."

Karen felt Harm squeeze her hand, commenting. "But it didn't. Good thing too, the _Cag_ would have been unbearable to live with if anything happened to you, Kat."

"He's going to be that now I'm pregnant," she smirked and they all laughed.

Harm released his RIO's hand and took his wife's. "At least I know you're not going to be flying."

"Well only '_Sarah_', at least while I can get behind the controls." Katherine teased him.

"I can excepted that,"

Taking Karen's hand too, Katherine squeezed both their hands. "I'm just glad you're both all right."

So did David, Trish and Frank. The though of losing either of them wasn't something they wanted to think about.

Harm and Kat's apartment

North of Union Station

Katherine glanced up as her husband came through the door, a month after the mishap there was no tell tale signs he'd ever been hurt, the cast was gone and he didn't walk with a limp any more. He'd also taken a position with Naval Intelligence that now kept him in Washington, at least for a while.

"Hi babe," she came out of the kitchen and over to him.

Harm drew her into his arms. "Hi darlin, how's junior?"

"Junior is fine," she answered happily. "How was your day?"

"Interesting, I finally found out what the outside of my office looks like. The mountain of paper work they stuck me with has finally become a small pile, you would have thought they'd been able to keep up with their legal work," he put his cover on a hook next to hers. "How was your day?"

"After I beat my brother in court, I took him to lunch," Katherine smirked slipping out of his arms. "I suppose now you've sorted out NI's legal problem's they'll find something juicy for you to sink your teeth into."

"I hope so, I was cleared by the mishap board and put back on the active flight list, so it's only a matter of time."

Rising up on her toes, she circled her arms around his neck before she kissed him. "Then again maybe they think you're better off behind a desk so you can be home every night with your pregnant wife."

"Maybe they do," he agreed, kissing her back. "Which means more then Captain Bamford knows what a sexy wife I have."

Katherine found herself being maneuvered towards the bedroom. "You're not hungry?"

"Oh I'm hungry, just not for food."

"Is that so," she began unbuttoning his uniform jacket. "Then you'd better join me in the bedroom where I can take care of this hunger."

"Excellent idea."

They made it half way when the doorbell rang, Ham groaned and Katherine laughed.

"Later," she whispered.

"You've got that right," he remarked leaving his jacket undone as he headed for the door.

Straightening her own clothing, Katherine headed into the kitchen.

Harm checked the spy hole, not liking what he saw; he opened the door any way. "Webb."

Clayton Webb smiled his usual flat smile. "Rabb, you're wife at home?" He saw the look he was being given, holding up the folder he was carrying. "Relax its just information she asked for."

Harm let him in. "Just remember Katie is pregnant, which means you don't borrow her for anything."

"I know, the Admiral briefed me."

"Good," Harm shut the door.

Katherine came out of the kitchen. "Hi Clayton."

"Katherine, here's the information you asked for."

"Thanks Clay," she took the file.

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Keep your husband out of trouble."

"I will," she said with a grin.

Satisfied he turned. "Night Rabb."

"Night Webb," Harm replied and showed him to the door.

"Bye Katherine,"

"Bye Clay,"

Harm shut the door, leaning against it. "Be careful around Webb,"

"I will," she went over to him, leaving the file on the counter. "So are you still hungry?"

"Staved,"

"I meant for food," she teased.

"So did I."

Katherine groaned, rolling her eyes. "Sure you did," she mused and returned to the kitchen. "Go shower while I set the table and dish up."

"Yes Ma'am,"

"Watch it _Hammer_, I can still kick your six."

"I know," he called out from the shower.

Laughing Katherine set the table; she was bringing dinner out as Harm walked out, now in jeans and a t-shirt. "Just on time."

"Of course."

She bit back a remark and they sat down for dinner.

"I was talking to Karen today," Harm told her.

"How is she?"

"She's thinking of resigning her commission."

"Because of the ramp strike?"

He nodded. "I told her to think hard about it, I even suggested she go into reserve service."

Katherine reached across the table and took his hand. "Karen and I have been friends for a long time, she doesn't give up unless she has a valued reason."

"I just hate to think she's going to resign because of a mishap,"

"She'll make the right decision Harm,"

"I hope so, babe, she's a good RIO."

Smiling she got up and went round to him, when he pushed his chair back she sat on his lap. "Whatever happens we'll support her."

"I know," he moved his hand over her tummy that was exposed by the high cut of her t-shirt. "Why don't you go have a shower and I'll cleanup."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, go on."

Getting up she left him to it, Harm cleaned up and put everything away, turning off the lights he headed into the lounge and put some music on, sitting on the lounge.

Katherine came out, she wore satin pajamas that had been a present from her mother-in-law. Sitting next to her husband, she sat with her legs over his lap.

"So what was Webb finding out for you?" He asked, stroking the soft skin of her tummy under her shirt.

"He got one of my client's records declassified for me."

"The sniper?"

"Yes," she put her hand over his. "Mum asked would we'd mind if she and Frank came back when the baby is born to help out, I told her they were always welcome."

"It's her first grandchild, she's excited," he mused.

"Just like you are."

He smiled warmly. "I was sitting in my office today and suddenly it just hit me, I'm going to be a dad. I mean really hit me and I started to speculate what kind of father I was going to be."

"The best kind," Katherine assured.

Leaning closer he kissed her. "I love you Katie."

"I love you too Harm,"

To be continued….

(Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes the computer and I may have missed. We're trying)


	17. All beginnings have Ends

**Title:** **_Starting Over_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** If things are a little fuzzy here, bare with me. My daughter has decided to find out just how far she can push and my son's new favorite word is 'shut up', so it's been one of those weeks. So writing has become something I do at all hours of the night and very early hours of the morning. Which can explain the spelling and grammar, though I am trying to catch what the computer misses. Well enough of my ramblings thank you to everyone who reviewed: _Winjan _(No it wasn't the end, but the end is near I'm afraid.) _Mary Kate113 _(More? Okay a little more. Just for you.) _Bekki_ (What an imagination. I had a good giggle, thanks)

Starting Over 

Chapter Seventeen: **_All beginnings have Ends_**

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Washington, DC.

Commander Josh Taylor pocked his head in his sister's office. "Busy Kat?"

"That depends on what you want. Sir," she added teasing. Something she'd been doing since his promotion.

He grinned. "I thought we could go over the Avery Case," he answered as he walked in.

"Sure take a seat," she told him and finished off what she'd been doing on the computer, saving it to come back to later.

"So how does Harm liking Naval Intelligence?" Her brother asked as he sat down.

"He enjoying it, especially now they've gotten him out of behind his desk," she mused, grabbing the Avery file.

"So when is he due back?"

"Tomorrow," she held back from grinning too hard. "I spoke to him a few minutes go, he's having fun. He's been flying."

Josh chuckled. "Then he's in his element,"

"Oh yeah," she agreed.

Smirking he opened his note pad. "Lets get down to business Lt. Commander."

"Yes Sir," she jeered, hearing him groan.

They worked steadily on the case for nearly two hours, planning their defense until Josh called it quits. "All right," he gathered up the file and his notes. Standing. "We're done for today. I'll talk to Avery in the morning, you can tackle his wife."

Katherine nodded sitting back in her chair. "I'll take Bud with me."

"Sounds good little sister," he agreed, and then asked. "Are you done for the day?"

"Not yet, I'll see you in the morning."

"You bet," he grinned and then left.

Katherine sighed, and then chuckled, going back to what she'd been working on before her brother's arrival.

And hour or so later, Admiral Chegwidden came out of his office, scowling, the office was secure for the night; only one light remained on - Rabb's. _Damn_! He swore to himself. He didn't want to do this, but he had no chose the helio was arriving in minutes. 

Going over to her office he walked straight in. "Commander."

She got quickly to her feet; thankful she didn't get dizzy in more when she did those sorts of things. "Sir?"

"I need you to accompany me out to the _Patrick Henry_, Commander," he ordered, seeing she was going to protest. "I know I told you no carrier trips, but this has to be done tonight. I don't have time to call anyone in and the helio is on its way."

Katherine guessed it must have been important for the Admiral to consider taking a twenty-week pregnant officer with him. "I understand sir."

"Good, grab your laptop, do you have a bag in your car?"

"Yes sir," she took her laptop, and shoved it into its case. She'd downloaded everything she needed off her main computer to take home, so she was ready. With her cover and briefcase in one hand and the laptop in the other she followed him. Turning the lights off in the office and locking it.

AJ regretted having to do this, but the SecNav had wanted this done tonight, which didn't give him much of a chose. Leaving the building, they grabbed their bags; Katherine shoved her briefcase into her bag. Keeping her laptop with her. The Admiral rejoined her taking the bag from her as she shut the boot; he carried his as well. Behind them the helio was landing in the near deserted car park.

"Lets go Commander,"

"Yes sir,"

One of the helio crewmen took their bags and helped them inside, shutting hatch when they were seated, securing their bags.

He helped them both into safety vests and helmets, then to buckle in before moving to his own seat as they lifted off.

"All right Commander?" The Admiral asked her.

"Yes sir," she answered, smiling. "Flying has never bothered me, not even now."

"Well we should be back by tomorrow afternoon, when does Harm get back?"

"Eighteen hundred."

"Then we'll beat him back, Commander Turner is acting JAG, he'll handling everything until we get back."

"I'll have to call Commander Taylor, I was to meet with a witness tomorrow morning."

"I'll arrange it when we arrive."

"Thank you sir,"

He smiled, sitting back playing with his cover.

Katherine had hers on the laptop. "Admiral why are we going to the _Patrick Henry_?"

"The SecNav ordered it, I'll brief you before we arrive."

"Yes sir."

"Don't worry Kat, I'll look after you," he promised, patting her hand.

She chuckled lightly. "Yes sir," she said. "How did Meredith handle the news sir?"

"Like any Navy wife does Commander," he smirked. "She told me to be careful and come back to her safe."

"I told Harm the same thing," she admitted. "I even emailed him a copy of the ultrasound photo, though he couldn't tell me where he was going, I know he has his laptop with him, so he'll be checking his email."

"So do you know whether baby Rabb is a boy or a girl?"

"The doctor couldn't tell, baby Rabb refused to cooperate,"

"Disobeying orders already, definitely Harm's kid,"

"Yes sir," she laughed with him. The helio bounced a little throwing them around. AJ steadied Katherine.

"Sorry sir, Ma'am, turbulence," the crewman apologized. 

Releasing his officer, AJ nodded. "All right Commander?"

"Yes sir,"

An hour out from the _Patrick Henry_ they ran into a rainstorm, which battered the helio. The AJ was amazed to find Katherine was dozing, her head resting against his shoulder. He nudged her awake as they approached the carrier.

"Sorry sir," she said sheepishly.

"No problem, Kat," he assured and proceeded to brief her, giving her the information to download from the disks he carried. Being finished before they saw the carrier come into sight.

The rain had eased to a drizzle by the time they did land, a crewman took their bags as the Admiral jumped out and helped the Commander out. Her laptop was handed to her along with her cover and they were then ushered inside, where their vests and helmets were taken by a crewman.

"Admiral Ingles is waiting on the bridge sir," the chief explained.

"Thank you chief."

Katherine led the way, even though the Admiral was familiar with carriers. On the bridge, Admiral Tibias Ingles saw them enter. "Admiral Chegwidden, welcome aboard."

"Thank you Admiral."

"Commander Rabb, nice to see you again."

"You too sir and congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you Commander. I have the conference room all set up," Ingles revealed with a grin. "Naval Intelligence is already there, waiting."

"Good then we can get started." AJ declared.

"Ensign Collins will escort you to the conference room, I'll also have some dinner brought to you, I take it neither of you had time to eat before you left."

"No and I'm sure the Commander is hungry by now."

She blushed. "A little sir,"

Ingles smiled. "It's settled then. Ensign?"

"Sir,"

"Escort the Admiral and Commander to the conference room, then have dinner sent to them."

"Yes sir. This way sir, Ma'am."

Both followed him off the bridge, Ingles still smiling since he knew who one of the NI agents was.

"Ensign we'll need a phone line to the States," AJ told the young man as they approached the conference room

"Yes sir, what number?"

Katherine told him, seeing the Admiral wasn't surprised to hear it was Colonel Mackenzie's number.

"I'll get onto it, Ma'am."

"Thank you Ensign."

Leaving them at the conference room, he went to arrange diner and the phone line. Walking in the two officers found Captain's Bamford and Rabb, the later still in his flight suite.

Harm was surprised to see his wife with the Admiral, he'd known Chegwidden was coming, but hadn't expected him to bring Katherine. He recovered quickly. "Welcome aboard Admiral. Lt. Commander."

"Captain's."

Kyle Bamford smiled, seeing the expression on the couple's face. "_Hammer_, why don't you show the Commander to her Stateroom, she looks a little damp from the rain. I'm sure she'd appreciate dry clothing."

"Yes sir," he agreed a little eagerly.

AJ chuckled as Katherine left her laptop on the conference room table and eagerly went with her husband.

"Anyone would think they haven't seen each other in a week," Kyle smirked.

"They still haven't gotten out of the honeymoon stage," the Admiral jeered and both of them laughed.

Harm had found out where he wife was being billeted and chuckled, taking her there. "Obviously Admiral Ingles knew you were coming."

"Why?"

"Because," he pushed opened the hatch to the stateroom and followed her in, shutting it again. "This is my stateroom."

Katherine laughed, going into his arms. "Just goes to prove Ingles is a romantic at heart."

"It does indeed," he agreed and kissed her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, we both have."

Harm slipped his hand between them and gave her tummy a gentle rub. "So how is junior?"

"She misses you too," Katherine teased. "Especially your late night serenades. "

"Really, I thought the doctor couldn't tell whether it was a boy or a girl?"

"He couldn't, call it woman's intuition."

"Well then, you and daddy's little girl, better get out of those damp clothes."

Chuckling Katherine agreed. "Well then daddy can lift my bag up onto the bunk so I can."

"I can do that," he smirked and released her, doing what she'd asked.

"Thank you," she brushed past him and opened her bag.

Harm sat down and watched as she stripped off her damp uniform, hanging it up, parading around in her underwear as she slipped out of her shoes and tights. Pulling a t-shirt from her bag, she slipped it on than one of her flight suite's she carried in the bag. He chuckled as she turned zipping it up.

"Something funny, _Hammer_?" She queered as she sat on the bunk and pulled on socks and her boots.

"You automatically reached for and put on a flight suite, without even thinking about it," he answered her.

Katherine stood; walking over to him she sat on his lap, straddling him. "My uniforms are becoming tight and my flight suite is more comfortable."

"And looks damn sexy on you," he remarked pulled her closer.

"So does yours."

Harm kissed her again, savoring the taste of her. "If we had more time sweetheart, I'd get you out of that flight suite."

"I can wait," she purred in his ear.

"I'm sure you can."

Getting up Katherine held out her hand, he took it and stood. "Lets go _Hammer_."

Releasing her hand he opened the hatch for her. "After you _Phantom_,"

Rolling her eyes she chuckled and they walked out. Returning to the conference room, the Admiral and Captain Bamford had a quiet chuckle. Small talk kept things light as the two offices ate the meals brought for them, once the dishes were cleared away, Katherine made the call to her brother, and then they got down to business.

"As I'm sure you understand, Commander, what you hear tonight can not be repeated," Kyle briefed and saw her nodded. "Excellent, let's get started."

AJ had her bring up the information she'd downloaded onto her computer after he gave the disks to Bamford, briefing them on what the SecNav had told him. Questions were asked and both filled the two Intelligence officers on the legal localities. Though Harm knew most of them anyway, he listened and questioned just as Bamford did.

"What are the legal implications of sending fighters into Bosnia?" 

AJ sat back in his chair. "Commander," he passed it over to Katherine. 

"Deniability sir. Denying knowledge of those weapons means a counterstrike against us would be an emission of knowledge," she informed. 

Bamford looked to Rabb. "It's up to you, _Hammer_."

Harm nodded slowly. "All right, but two Rhino's only, the rest of the squad can be on standby in case of retaliation."

"Agreed. I'll take it to Admiral Ingles," he announced and then stood. "You'd better get some rest, Harm."

"Yes sir,"

"Good idea, Commander," AJ told his officer.

"Aye sir," she closed down her laptop and packed it away standing. Taking it with her when she left with her husband.

In their stateroom she left it on the desk and slipped into her husbands waiting arms. "Be careful out there."

"I will," he kissed the top of her nose. "Now how about you get some rest."

"You too _Hammer_," she teased.

He chuckled and removed his boots and hers, stretching out beside her on the bunk, comfortable with her in his arms. "So what else did Dr. Marcus tell you this morning?" He asked her, referring to her email and the message she had something to tell him.

"He's seventy-five percent sure we're having a girl," she revealed grinning.

"But I thought he wasn't sure,"

Katherine giggled and straddled him, leaning over she kissed him, feeling him respond. "I wanted to tell you myself."

"You did huh," he began unzipping her flight suite, pushing it off her shoulders. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Nope," she mussed. Then kissed him, enough to make him forget any other questions he had, making love with him. The two of them falling asleep in each other's arms, content.

Eight hours later

USS _Patrick Henry_

Somewhere in the Adriatic Sea

AJ Chegwidden came onto the bridge with Katherine Rabb; all snapped too then relaxed on his insistence. They joined Bamford and Ingles.

"Any news?"

"Bandits are approaching target," Bamford answered. He gave the young woman at the Admiral's side a smile. "_Hammer _knows what he's doing, Commander."

"I know, sir. I flew his wing for a tour."

"And you wish you were on his wing now, don't you Commander?" Ingles declared, glancing at her.

She smiled sheepishly. "Yes sir."

"You can turn an aviator into a lawyer, but you can't take the aviator out of the lawyer," AJ remarked dryly.

"No sir, you can't." Katherine agreed.

Silence filled the bridge as they heard the voices over the radio. "_Control this is Bandit one, have acquired target_." There was a pause, then: "_Control, target has been neutralized_."

His wingman, Lt. Commander Medwick's voice came over. "_Control we've picked up bogies heading our way_."

Ingles had been expecting that. "Launch fighters," he ordered. "Tell _Bandit one,_ he and _Bandit two _are not to fire unless fired on."

"Aye sir," the _Patrick Henry's_ _Cag_ acknowledged, as did the communications officer.

Katherine hugged herself, feeling her heart being to pound as she listened to the dialogue going on between her husband and his wingman.

Admiral Chegwidden put his hand on her arm. "He'll be fine, Kat."

"Yes sir," she said a little hesitant. Looking over the flight deck as the Super Hornets of the _Raptors _were being catapulted off the deck. 

"They're away, _Skipper_," the _Cag _announced.

"How are _Hammer _and _Tuna_ doing?" Ingles asked.

"Three confirmed kills," he announced, then corrected himself. "Make that four."

"One more and we have two Ace's on our hands." Bamford noted.

"Then start celebrating, Captain Bamford," the _Cag_ announced. "Rabb just made Ace," he informed. "So did Medwick."

Katherine grinned, as did everyone else on the bridge.

"Sir, _Raptors_ have engaged," the Radar officer announced. "Bogies are bugging out. _Bandit's _and _Raptors_ are on their way back."

"Sir," Katherine spoke up. "Permission to go down to the LSO platform?"

Ingles smiled. "Permission granted, Commander."

"Thank you sir," she said, and then with a nodded to Admiral Chegwidden, she hurried off the bridge. Hurrying down to the flight desk and across to the LSO platform. The LSO nodded to her. They didn't have long to wait for the returning jets, one by one they landed, finally the one Katherine had been waiting for did. She waited for it to taxi to a stopped and rushed over to it.

Harm climbed down, removing his helmet, being congratulated by crewmen and fellow aviators. Seeing his wife rushing towards him. Handing his helmet to _Skates_ he met her half way, taking her in his arms he kissed her there and then on the deck in front of everyone.

Katherine laughed as he swung her around before settling her down on the deck. Fear laced her eyes though as the world around her flashed brightly and then lapsed into darkness. The last thing she heard was Harm franticly calling her name, then nothing.

To be continued.


	18. All endings having beginnings

**Title:** **_Starting Over_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed: _Winjan_ (I think it's five kills overall) _Kiwi_, _Mary Kate113_ and _laura carr_. Also thank you to everyone who has followed along and enjoyed this story. But like most things there has to be an ending and I hope everyone likes this one, I've tried to bring it all together.

Starting Over 

Chapter Eighteen: **_All endings have beginnings_**

USS _Patrick Henry_

Somewhere in the Adriatic Sea

Coming out onto Vultures Row, Harm spotted his wife; he'd been in debriefing when she'd been released from sickbay. He stood beside her. "Am I forgiven?"

Katherine smiled. "Do you promise never to spin me around like that again while I'm pregnant?"

"I promise," he said chuckling.

"Then I forgive you,"

He drew her into his arms, holding her close. "You scared the hell out of me, babe."

"I scared the hell out of myself," she noted, and rested her head against his shoulder.

He rubbed her back gently in slow circles. "I'd never do anything to hurt you or our child."

"I know," she looked up and smiled. "Did the Admiral give you a hard time?"

"He did, but I deserved it."

"He thinks a lot of you, Harm, you're like a son."

"Yeah, the one he never wanted."

She laughed. "Well you're the husband I've always wanted."

"Thanks babe," he kissed her forehead. "The Admiral wants to see us."

Nodding she followed him. "So what else did you do?"

"Oh very funny," he grumbled.

"I thought so."

They came to the conference room and went in, standing at attention. "You wanted to see us sir," Katherine stated.

"Yes Commander, the Cod leaves in twenty minutes, I suggest neither of you are late."

Harm glanced at Kyle Bamford. "We're leaving also."

"We are and I'm going to suggest you remain in Washington until your child is born and for a little while after."

"Thank you sir,"

"Well I'd hate to have the Admiral on my back if your wife went into labor and you weren't there," Kyle decided.

"Smart move sir,"

"I thought so."

Katherine smiled, and then felt a small flatter, her smile becoming larger.

"Something you'd like to share with us, Commander?" The Admiral asked.

"Only if you want to feel the baby moving, sir?" She answered with a question. "I think she reacts to your voice as much as Harm's."

"Really," he pushed his chair back a little and reached out. "May I?"

"Yes sir," she took his hand and placed it on her stomach where she'd felt her baby move, feeling movement again. "I think she just came to attention, sir."

AJ laughed, having felt the kick. "I believe you're right Commander, perhaps I was wrong when I said she doesn't obey orders."

Harm chuckled, he just hopped the doctor was right and the baby was a girl.

The Admiral removed his hand. "Thank you Kat."

"You're welcome sir," she said warmly adding. "When it comes down to it Admiral, you'll be as much a grandfather to our daughter as Harm's dad."

His smile warmed again. "I'd like that Kat. Now we have a Cod to catch. Dismissed."

"Aye, aye sir," both snapped too, turning on their heals they left.

The Admiral and Captain Bamford did also. Meeting at the Cod, their sea bags were taken by a couple of deck crew on board. They went aboard too taking their seats, buckling in.

Just before the Cod left the deck, Harm lent closer to his wife. "No more carrier trips,"

"Until after the baby is born," she added.

"Correct."

Katherine smiled. "Yes dear."

He sat back and laughed as the Cod was catapulted off the deck. They arrived at Andrews Air Force base that afternoon, and then were taken by helio to JAG Headquarters where only the Admiral and both Rabb's got off. Leaving their sea bags in their cars they went inside and up to the office.

"Commander, I want you to delete all files relating to this case from your laptop," the Admiral ordered as they walked in. The call of 'Admiral on deck' was heard. "As you were," he commanded as they kept walking, continuing to talk to his officer. "You can write your report up at home, mark it classified and have it on my desk Monday morning, I don't want to see you in the office until then. Understood."

"Yes sir."

"Very well, carry on."

"Aye sir,"

They parted, she and Harm went into her office after Katherine unlocked it and switched the lights on. "This won't take long."

"No problem," Harm said smiling. No matter how many times he came into his wife's office he recalled the times and conversations he had with Mac in this office. Not that it looked anything like his former partners office any more. Katherine had put photos of a Tomcat and the _Ticonderoga_ on the wall along with her law degree. A squad photo was on the shelf along with a model of a Tomcat. Their wedding photo sat on her desk and her helmet sat on the filing cabinet. 

A hand clamped on his shoulder, he looked seeing Josh. "Hey little brother."

"Hey big brother. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my wife."

"I must try that duty," he smirked.

"Oh, do tell big brother?" Katherine urged grinning as she finished deleting the last file.

"Well I woke up this morning alone in bed except for a teddy bear wearing a flight suite, who was holding a note that read: Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, requests your hand in marriage," he revealed with a wide grin, glancing at his watch he continued. "About now, Judge Mackenzie is walking into her office to find a teddy bear in Marine uniform holding a ring box and a note that says in big letters YES."

Both laughed and congratulated him, Katherine giving her brother a hug. "Way to go big brother."

"Thanks little sister, now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to my office, I have a feeling I'm going to be summoned to see the Judge."

"Plead the fifth," Harm teased.

"I intend to," he smirked and left.

Katherine finished up and closed down her laptop, packing it up. "All set," she announced standing, taking it and her cover with her.

"Lets go then sweetheart,"

She switched the lights out on her way out, locking the door.

Harriet came over to them. "Afternoon, Ma'am, sir."

"Afternoon, Harriet," both greeted.

"How was the _Patrick Henry_?"

"It was good," Katherine answered, winking at her husband. "Why don't you, Bud and the boys come to the park with us on Sunday?"

"We'd like that Ma'am,"

"Great, fourteen hundred?"

"We'll be there,"

"See you then, Harriet," Harm said; putting his hand on his wife's back, he guided her out. "Thank you for not tell her about what happened on the flight deck."

"You're welcome," she grinned as they stepped into the elevator. "Besides you're going to make it up to me at home."

"I can do that."

"Oh you will be," she promised. "All weekend."

Two Weeks later:

O'Reilly's Bar

Fall's church, Virginia

Washington Dc.

Family and friends had gathered in the 'Ready Room' at O'Reilly's bar to celebrate then engagement of Sarah Mackenzie and Josh Taylor.

Harm got everyone's attention, having been asked to say a few words. "When Admiral Chegwidden first told me I was being partnered with a Marine, I had visions of a tattooed Jarhead challenging me to arm wrestle in my lunch hour," he paused as everyone laughed. "I found out later Mac does have a tattoo, thought she's never told me where," he saw Josh smirk. "And she's a hell'va arm wrestler," he paused again. "Mac also told me she wanted what every woman wants. A good career, a good man and comfortable shoes, lots of them. So Josh she has two out of three, I'll leave you to decide which needs work. To Josh and Sarah."

"To Josh and Sarah," everyone toasted.

The Admiral took over. "I always knew Mac was destined to marry an aviator turned lawyer, I was just wrong about which aviator turned lawyer it was," he remarked dryly. "Thankfully she got it right," laughter filled the room as Mac blushed. "Of course I also thought when Harm left JAG I wouldn't have to deal with a cocky, stubborn, aviator/lawyer named Rabb any more. Then his wife transferred in and it's just like having him back, except she hasn't fired off a machine gun in the courtroom."

"Yet!" Someone called out.

AJ frowned, then laughed. "Give her time," he smirked. "If Josh doesn't beat her to it, of course," there were chuckles all-round again. "So Josh I have some advice for you, since I've had plenty of practice dealing with the Marine your going to marry," there were sniggers heard, which he ignored. "Always make sure she's first, never argue about the time with her and for god sakes get her some comfortable shoes."

"Yes sir," Josh agreed at their laughter.

AJ raised his glass. "To a happy life."

"A happy life."

With all the speeches over the couple mixed with family and friends.

AJ and Meredith joined Katherine and Harm, sitting with them. "Sir," Harm began. "Katie and I were wondering if you and Meredith would consider being the baby's honorary grandparents, since both Katie's parents have passed."

They were both pleased. "We'd be honored," AJ insisted.

"Thank you Katherine, Harm." Meredith said overwhelmed.

"Then a word of advice for you, Kat from your daughters honorary grandfather," the Admiral stated.

"Yes sir?"

"Take your maternity leave early, I've already delivered two babies in my office."

She grinned. "I'll try and remember that sir."

Meredith chuckled. "AJ would make a great midwife."

Her husband saw the look on Harm's face. "Don't you dare, Captain," he warned.

"I was only going to agree sir, seeing you deliver little AJ was something I'll never forget."

"Neither will I."

Ignoring their bantering, Meredith asked Katherine. "Which room is the baby going into?"

"The room with the mural," she answered. "It seems fitting since she has two Aviators for parents."

"I believe one of those Aviators is still a practicing lawyer, Commander," AJ announced.

"Yes sir," she grinned sheepishly.

"It's withdrawal sir," Harm smirked. "This is the longest Katie's been out of the cockpit."

"Well then take her flying, son," AJ ordered. "I take it she can still fit into '_Sarah_'?"

"Yes sir."

"Then that's an order, Harm."

"Aye, aye sir." He agreed and they laughed.

Josh's mother was talking to her daughter-in-law to be, seated at a table not far from the Admiral's. Linda noticed the attention Harm Rabb was giving his wife, she looked away addressing Mac. "I didn't realize you and Harm had such a close relationship."

"Harm is my best friend, we've had our ups and downs, but we've managed to stay friends," Mac told her. "We worked together for eight years, then he left to be _Cag_ aboard the _Ticonderoga_."

"He does love his wife," Linda admitted.

"Yes he does," Mac agreed smiling. "Harm is a wonderful husband and he'll be a wonderful father."

"You'll be a wonderful mother, Sarah," her future mother-in-law assured.

"I hope so,"

"Don't worry dear, you will be,"

She smiled seeing Josh turn her way, he smiled back and she decided she couldn't wait to experience what Katherine was. She wanted to be a mother as soon as it was possible.

Linda saw the look on Mac's face. "Just try and fit into your wedding gown on the day, Sarah, other then that, David and I don't mind."

Blushing, Mac nodded. "I'll do that."

15 Weeks later:

On route to Bethesda Naval Hospital

From the Pentagon

Admiral Chegwidden glanced at this passenger quickly. "Are you all right Commander?"

"As I'll ever be sir," Katherine remarked, during a meeting with the SecNav at the Pentagon, she began having strong contractions. The Admiral had called a stop to the meeting and insisted on driving her to the hospital. She had rang Harm, interrupting his meeting at the White House, he was meeting them there. She thought it best not to tell either man she'd been having contractions since early hours of the morning.

Out of the corner of his eye, AJ saw her breath though another contraction. "Hang on darlin' we're nearly there."

"Yes sir," she said between breaths.

Luckily she'd also contacted her doctor, so when they arrived he was waiting for them. As was Harm, the Captain had probably broken every speed limit to make it. They left the Admiral in the waiting room; he rang the JAG office from the nurse's station. "Coats, I'm at Bethesda."

"Is everything all right sir?"

"Lt. Commander Rabb is in labor, she and the Captain are with the doctor now. Let everyone know and Coats ring my wife and tell her I won't make lunch."

"Yes sir. Right away sir," she said a little flustered.

"Thank you Coats," chuckling he hung up, thanking the nurse, then found a seat, sitting down. At least he'd gotten out of the meeting, which was a bonus.

"First grandchild?" a voice next to him asked.

He glanced to his left at the gray-headed man. "In a way," he saw the look of curiosity. "One of my officer's and former officer, they're as much my family as my wife and daughter."

The man nodded. "Fourth grandchild, my youngest daughter was visiting me when she went into labor, I drove her here. Her husband is at sea."

"The Commander got me out of a meeting with the SecNav, bless her."

The man chuckled and held out his hand. "Captain Joseph Rains retired."

"Admiral AJ Chegwidden, JAG," he introduced himself, shaking the retired Captain's hand. "So what did you do in the Service Captain?"

"Flew F-4's during Vietnam and then Tomcats," he answered. "After my wife died, I retired, stayed in the reserves for a while but it wasn't the same."

AJ nodded. "Both the Commander and her husband are Naval Aviators, that's how they meet. Now she's a lawyer with wings and he's a Naval Intelligence officer with wings and a law degree."

"Do they still fly?"

"There's no stopping them, though it's Super Hornets now, they use to fly Tomcats," AJ told him, adding. "I'm betting by the time this baby is six weeks old, Kat is going to be biting at the bit to get back in the cockpit."

Joseph Rains chuckled. "Kat, huh, her call sign?"

"No, it's short for Katherine. Her call sign is _Phantom_."

The retired Captain arched an eyebrow, recalling. "I flew with a _Phantom_ just before I retired. Lieutenant Jason O'Reilly, hell'va aviator. Heard he was killed in ninety-one."

AJ nodded. "Katherine is his daughter."

"Well I'll be, little Katie?"

"Little Katie is twenty-eight years old and about to become a mother."

"It's a small world Admiral."

"That it is," AJ agreed. "Her brother's adopted father flew in Nam with her husband's father."

"There's a story there," Joseph remarked lightly.

"Yes there is. You didn't fly off the _Ticonderoga_, did you?"

"No sir, the _Enterprise_," the retired Captain answered, then asked. "Did he come home? Her husband's father?"

AJ shook his head. "Was shot down Christmas Eve nineteen sixty-nine."

"Lost my wingman that year," Joseph recalled solemnly. 

Both men sat in silence for lost friends and comrades. The silence was quickly broken though.

"Admiral!" Josh and Mac came over to him. "Any news, sir?"

"No Commander, Colonel. Sit down and wait."

He tightened his grip on the bag. "I'll give this to the nurse, it's Kat's bag from her Vette, she'll be needing it."

"Good idea Mr. Taylor," AJ remarked, he hadn't thought of that. He gestured to the retired Captain as the Commander left. "Captain Joseph Rains retired. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie."

"Sir."

"Young lady, you don't have to call me sir, Joe will do."

Mac smiled, shaking his hand. "Everyone calls me Mac."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mac."

Josh rejoined them and the Admiral introduced the two. "Nice to met you sir."

"Like I told Mac, here it's Joe."

"All right." 

Meredith arrived while they were talking, she was quickly introduced and they all sat down and waited. Soon though Joseph was called away to see his new grandson, leaving them still waiting, but not for long.

Harm came down the corridor a few minutes later, his uniform was rumpled and he had a silly grin on his face.

They all stood, aguishly waiting to know.

"She's beautiful, six pounds. Brown hair and blue eyes," he reported. "Katie is fine, a little sore, they're settling her in a room now."

"And the baby is fine, even though she's three weeks early?" Mac asked.

Harm nodded still a little dazed. "Dr. Marcus always expected Katie's dates were a little out, so it's possible the baby is only two weeks early."

"Harm," Josh got his brother-in-law's attention. "Did you decided on a name or are we going to call her baby Rabb?"

"Harmony," he answered grinning. "Harmony Catherine Rabb."

"Captain?" The young nurse who'd taken the bag from Josh, came up to Harm. "Sir, your wife is settled and waiting for you."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"This way sir," she guided them to the room, letting them all go in.

Katherine was sitting up leaning against her pillows, her daughter in her arms. Harm preached next to her, slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"She's beautiful, Kat," Mac exclaimed quietly. 

"She is adorable, Katherine," Meredith agreed.

"Sir, I'm sorry about the meeting," she said to the Admiral.

"Darlin' I'm not, you got me out of a meeting with the SecNav," he dismissed.

"She got me out of a meeting with the President," Harm bragged.

"Oh Harm, I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, how do you think I got here so quickly. As soon as he found out you were in labor, he had me on a helio and at Bethesda before I could even think."

"The main thing is Harmony is fine, Kat," Josh declared. "And so are you."

She nodded and looked to the Admiral. "Would you like to hold your granddaughter sir?"

"That I would darlin'," he said eagerly moving closer.

She laid the newborn in his arms and settled back into her husbands, smiling tiredly as the Admiral stepped back.

Harm kissed her forehead. "Thank you Katie."

"We did it together, Harm," she assured, but knew what he meant. 

Six weeks later:

Annapolis Naval Academy Church

"Do you Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, take Joshua Michael Taylor as your husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Joshua Michael Taylor take Sarah Catherine Mackenzie as your wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do,"

"Rings please?" the Chaplain asked and received them from the best man. He gave one to Josh.

Josh slipped it on Mac's finger. "With this ring I thee wed, it is a symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Mac took the other ring from the Chaplain and slipped it on Josh's finger. "With this ring I thee wed, it is a symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"With the vows given and the rings received, I know pronounce you husband and wife. Josh, you may kiss your wife."

He didn't need any more prompting, lifting her veil he kissed Mac savoring every moment.

An honor guard filled out and drew their swords as they left the church and it was announced. "Presenting for the first time. Commander and Mrs. Joshua Taylor." They passed under the swords and Mac was given a ceremonial swat on the backside, chuckling as she heard: "Go Navy."

Family and friends, each, congratulated them wanting to kiss and hug the bride and groom and wish them well.

Josh hugged his sister. "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"I'm sure," she insisted. "Are you?" She asked as her husband joined them, their daughter sleeping in his arms.

Mac linked arms with her new husband. "We'll be fine, you'd only be gone one night."

"And we need the practice," Josh smirked.

Katherine laughed; only she and Harm knew Mac was pregnant. "And I'm sure Harriet and Bud can help you out if you need it."

"We'll be fine," Mac reassured. "Besides, Harmony is a little angle and I know your dying to get back in the air."

"I've worked hard since her birth to be ready to do this," Katherine admitted. "I might not be flying full time, but I want to say qualified."

"Then it's no problem."

"And when you get back, we're off to Hawaii." Josh added happily.

"Then we'll try and not spoil your honeymoon by being late," Harm teased.

"Now Captain, you two wouldn't dare."

Harm just laughed. Twelve hours later he and Katherine arrived on the USS _Ticonderoga_, after reporting to the Captain, the first thing Katherine did was phone her brother and sister-in-law. Making sure Harmony was fine; Harm even spoke to Josh, since he was finding it hard to being away from his daughter. Then they were reunited with the _Tyco Tigers_, spending the day doing their carrier qualifications.

That night they stood together on Vultures Row after completing night traps.

Harm drew her into his arms. "We made it, babe."

"We certainly did," she agreed and turned in his arms. "I love you Harmon Rabb."

"And I love you Katherine Rabb," he said, and then kissed her.

The End.

(I just thought I'd let you know, I sat down late one night and played with the first four chapters of this story and turned it into a Harm/Mac story called '**_Moving On_**'. If you're interested in having a read let me know and I'll post it on the site. A.S)


End file.
